The Phoenix and the Dragon:Knights of Hogwarts
by FireFlare20030
Summary: After the death of Sirius Harry comes to terms with his destiny and his power within himself. Aligned with the most unlikely of allies and armed with an array of weapons Harry takes things into his own hands, becoming a Knight of Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

The Phoenix and the Dragon: Knights of Hogwarts

The Phoenix and the Dragon: Knights of Hogwarts.

Summary: After the death of Sirius Harry comes to terms with his destiny and his power within himself. Aligned with the most unlikely of allies and armed with an array of weapons Harry takes things into his own hands, becoming a Knight of Hogwarts.

Prologue – Time's endless sorrows

Sand blew across the hot, brutal desert. Nothing but dunes of sand could be seen for miles. Waves of heat licked the ground, barely visible to the naked eye. And the red hot sun leered down, beating relentlessly down on the inhabitants before it.

A group of light robed gathers stood in the midst of this harsh climate. They laughed and shared drinks of magically cooled water. They held weapons that would never have been expected to be seen held by wizards, especially ignorant purebloods such as these.

The group of men in question were known as Death Eaters the last of its struggling kind, serving a new master of darkness. After the fall of their former dark lord, Lord Voldemort they struggled to stay afloat before falling prey to the enemy who vanquished over their previous master.

While the men and few women laughed and joked while waiting for the reason they were in the desert to arrive, one stood alone in the middle. This woman was Bellatrix Lestrange. The last of Voldemort's inner circle, his most devoted servant and soldier, she looked out onto the horizon, and burned scar painted across her once beautiful face. She ignored the others around her. If you thought she was cold before, years before this particular day, nothing compared to her change of demeanor after her beloved Lord fell to the hands of what she saw was her greatest adversary.

One of the men spoke noticing their leader's calm resolve and ravenous watch of the horizon, "Ms. Bella when did these people say they'd arrive?"

Bellatrix's mouth turned into a snarl turning to answer the man who dared ruin her focus. As she turned to face him, working up a shout and dragging her wand up to curse him for insolence, what happened next was beyond her. With a great force enough to knock her off her feet and explosion erupted from in the middle the group of travelers.

Everything else was a blur, a mixture of shots from rifles, and curses from those that preferred to use wands. More explosions around her, she felt a stabbing a numbing pain down the side of her face, she could no longer see through her left eye, and her arm seemed unusable. The explosions thumped the ground, throwing mounds of sand up with each thump.

Just as soon as it began the attack stopped. Bellatrix laid there in the sand unable to move from the pain. She heard the groans and cries from her dying comrades. She turned her head to face the man who spoke to her before to see half of his face staring back a few feet from where she was. The other half was bloodied closely resembling hamburger meat that was just grinded. Bellatrix closed her eyes at this site. But now knew what had hit her. The attacker was known now, for his tactful use of his own creation. Resembling a muggle mortar, but more deadly then thought possible. The bombs were known as diamond shredders. An empty mortar shell, filled with a stationary reducto charm, upon impact it made the shrapnel turn to fine razor sharp dust, effectively in most cases leaving a person looking like a pile of meat and bones.

The sand shifted again in the wind, Bellatrix hissed in pain attempting to roll over. Her hiss covered the sound of robes flapping in the wind though. Bellatrix now managed to roll over facing the sun above her, for the first time in her life she felt vulnerable and weak, especially when a figure silhouetted by the sun above stood towering over her.

The man in question wasn't who she was expecting but she knew after the attack it was him that was responsible. His robes flapped in the wind as he stood over her. She adjusted her vision to see his black robes, and his gloved hands. In one of his hands he held a silver instrument, which she knew was his light saber.

She smiled weakly, "finally come to finish the job?"

The man laughed, "I'm sorry Bella but I pictured you to be begging for death by now."

The man flicked his wrist and Bellatrix floated upwards to be before him. The man still towered over her, but more in power then height, he carried about him the air of righteousness and hatred towards her. But she knew it could be nothing less then what she deserved.

"Any last words?"

Bellatrix smiled, "only to see you in fucking hell."

With one fluid motion a glowing white beam shot out from the silver instrument and slashed off Bellatrix's head. Her body crumpled to the ground as if she was a puppet who just had strings cut off. The man stood there holding his light saber over his body for a couple seconds but for what seemed like ages, before putting away his dazzling weapon.

He looked around at the last of the fallen Death Eaters before lowering his hood and looking at the horizon just as Bellatix did. His face was hardened with experience of a seasoned veteran, but still kept his young youth in it. A single scar dashed down from his forehead to his jaw bone. His shoulder length, raven black hair drifted with the wind, contrasting with his deep intense green eyes. And the thin thunderbolt scar was barely noticeable since it paled after the fall of the dark lord.

Harry Potter stepped over Lestrange's body deep in thought. A lot has changed in the past three years following the fall of Lord Voldemort. Harry had changed he never would have thought he would've been here in the middle of the desert, fighting a new war.

He gazed at the hills seeing his friends coming towards him, he smiled seeing Draco Malfoy's blonde hair gleam in the sunlight. As they walked towards him he began to think of how this all started between 5th and 6th year.

/A/N/ well there you go! Hope you like it please review people and check out my other story to!


	2. Firewhiskey makes the world go round

The Phoenix and the Dragon: Knights of Hogwarts

/Disclaimer/ I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with the work of J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1 – Firewhiskey makes the world go round

Harry Potter sat alone watching the landscape speed by. The memories of what happened this year kept coming back to him. He kept fighting tears back as he tried pushing the image of seeing Sirius flying back through the veil. The noise and laughter that came from other compartments seemed unreal compared to the depression that filled the room.

It was the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. This year, like every year was about the same. People whispering behind his back, psychotic teachers and the grimmest thing, Lord Voldemort plotting to kill him. This year he was lured into the Department of Mysteries, along with a couple of friends in the DA, whom he's endangered as well. It was all found out to be a trap, Voldemort was only intent on getting Harry to retrieve a prophecy. But like everything else involved with Voldemort, luck was on Harry's side, well partially. Harry and his friends survived, with just a few scars, but at the expense of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, who died at the hands of the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry hated the fact that he was a fool, and fell for Voldemort's trap. In the end Harry realized something. This came down to Dumbledore's fault. Dumbledore who thought he was protecting Harry from growing up to fast, if he had told Harry about the prophecy beforehand this wouldn't have happened. Harry now understood the big picture now and wasn't about to follow it anymore. If he was to kill Voldemort it would be on his own terms.

He itched his forearm, he didn't know why but it has been itching since the last night of school and a blemish began to form. He didn't question it at first but now it was driving him insane. He didn't mention it to Hermione and Ron seeing as they didn't speak much since they arrived back to the school from St. Mungo's. Harry knew why, it was because they didn't know what to say to their valiant leader who messed everything up.

Just about when Harry was to pull out a spell book to read the compartment door opened, revealing the last person he wanted to see, Draco Malfoy. His blonder hair wasn't sleeked back like it was usually and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle weren't accompanying him, and his hand was a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

Draco stopped at the sight of Harry, "oh sorry didn't know anyone was in here."

He moved to leave but Harry stopped him finding his lack of insult curious stopped him, "Draco if you're looking to be alone then just sit down."

Malfoy smiled, "kind of defeats the purpose of being alone in if you're here Potter."

Harry stood up, and made for the door, "well I'll just leave then."

"No wait."

Harry stopped and looked Draco in his cold steel grey eyes, "yes?"

"You can't possibly expect me to drink this all on my own do you?"

Harry smiled and sat back down think whiskey was exactly what he needed and conjured up two glasses with a flick of his wand. Draco poured them two glasses and raised his glass, "a toast to good health."

Harry laughed and raised his glass, "a toast to our first non-insult conversation since…erm…ever."

Draco laughed and tapped his glass against Harry's and slugged some of his drink down, while Harry did the same.

Silence enveloped the room again as the two just sat in silence sharing the lone bottle of whiskey, both contemplating the situation before them. It wasn't something they were expecting, the two were known enemies ever since their first year.

"So where's the rest of the dream team?"

Harry looked up at Draco, "where's the security detail?"

Draco laughed, "believe it or not I've begun to tire of them…this year I've been doing a lot of thinking, I guess you could say that my father's incarceration due to a bunch of fifth years put a lot of things in perspective for me."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "like what?"

"My family wants me to join the followers of the Dark Lord."

"You mean Tom Riddle."

"Who?"

Harry sighed and poured himself another glass, "what do you know of Lord Voldemort?"

Draco sipped his drink, he was now turning pink in cheeks, it was obvious the liquor was kicking in, Harry himself could feel it buzzing in his head.

Draco shrugged, "he's the lord of darkness, he knows more about magic then anyone other then probably the headmaster. He wants control of the ministry and the muggle world, and he isn't afraid of killing anyone who stands in the way.

Harry nodded, "not to mention the face that he wants to rid the world of muggle borns but you listed what everyone knows about him."

"What else am I missing?"

Harry downed the rest of his drink and poured another glass, ignoring the burning sensation in the back of his throat, "the fact that his real name is Tom Riddle, he is an orphan born to a witch who bewitched a muggle to fall in love with her. He's main anger is that he comes from Slytherin the champion for purebloods reduced to a orphan whose mother dies giving birth and whose father that was a muggle who didn't want him. He has insecurity issues, and can't love or trust. The death eaters who blindly follow him thinking they are his friends, aren't, they're all expendable in his eyes, pawns that's all. Following him is just like being a sheep waiting to be slaughtered."

Draco stared at Harry for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds and laughed, "gotta be blunt it Harry?"

Harry grinned, "exactly."

"So it's exactly what I think why follow him?"

Harry nodded shaking his head dizzily, "cause if you don't you die, these days it's either follow or fight which do you choose?"

Draco laid his head back and scrunched his eyes up thinking. Harry refilled their glasses with rum, seeing as the whiskey was gone now letting him think.

"I'd fight but I don't think your side would accept me."

"I'd accept you Draco."

Draco looked Harry straight into the eyes, "really and why's that?"

Harry down his glass and belched, "because you're the type not to mind getting their hands dirty."

Draco grinned, "Certainly seems like it don't it?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "so join me Draco."

The two stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

The rest of the train ride was spent cracking jokes and talking of quidditch and girls in their house. With the help of alcohol the two realized that they had a lot in common. Harry didn't speculate that the two had a lot going for a friendship but that wasn't until after he stumbled off the train, listened to the rants of the Dursley's and then stumbled up to his room at number 4 privet drive and noticed the Malfoy eagle owl sitting there waiting to be relieved his owl.

Harry grumbled as he just wanted to sleep, but shuffled over to the owl and took the letter off, opening it and squinting at the letter.

_H,_

_I thought about what you said and figure what the hell? I don't want anything to do with my father and I'll be damned if I'll follow Riddle, so what do you say? Let's join forces and give Riddle the fight of a lifetime._

_Sincerely,_

_D.M._

/A/N/ I know it's a little slow and doesn't carry the flash the prologue had but I figured I'd show everyone just how Harry and Draco came be allies, and soon friends. Review please!


	3. The Shadow Phoenix

The Phoenix and the Dragon: Knights of Hogwarts

/Disclaimer/ I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with the work of J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2 – The Shadow Phoenix

It's been a couple of weeks since, the conversation on the train. Since the bottle of fire whiskey was emptied, and since two sworn enemies made the deal to become allies, brothers in arms.

Of course that's not how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy viewed it at first. To each other they were just a catalyst, an accessory needed for victory. But over the days following their initial conversation, the two steadily grew fast friends. Both noticing how they empowered each other's weaknesses and strengths and helped overcome them.

They became an odd couple. Harry noticed and pointed out that with Ron and Hermione, skills were set apart. Hermione had the intellect, Ron the strategy and Harry was the only one not afraid to take action, no matter the outcome.

This was different from how things worked with Draco and his two cronies, more like dimwitted followers they were. What they lacked in brains they made for brawn, and Draco acted as the head.

But from an outside view, everyone would notice how the pair made a fearsome force. Both were intelligent, though not enough to quell Hermione, and with work they could come up with a formidable strategy, dwarfing Ron's ideas by tenfold. But really made the two fearsome was their determination and drive, giving them a ferocious energy to fight.

What Draco lacked in his knowledge for muggles Harry made up for and vice versa for Harry.

It was indeed a duo that could eventually make Voldemort shake in his robes.

As the weeks gone by though Harry noticed something though. The rash that he seemingly required was growing not only was it on his forearm but is moved to his other arm and up to his shoulders. Draco seemed to be having the same problem.

That's how the two ended up in the Curiosity Shop, in the rundown part of London. The shop was hidden from the regulations or the Ministry, and only those who accidentally come across it are welcome. Harry, being separated once from the Dursley's came across the store once, never forgetting the weird nature of the place and the shop keeper, named Damien who was a friendly old man.

The store was the oddity shop, in the front for the public was odd antiques both muggle and magic. It ranged from bewitched statues and moving painted to old peeling spell books filled with out dated or illegible spells and incantations. Strings puppets sang while window's laughed at whoever came in, in a sort of greeting. But Harry and Draco knew it was more of a warning for Damien that there was a customer. In the back of the shop was the real prize, gadgets and gizmos ranging from the times of Babylon and before, priceless heirlooms of forgotten kings and bewitched daggers and spear heads. The two came here a couple days prior to show the trusted shop keeper their rash and he told them to come back today so he could research this malady.

"Oh geez what's that crazy old man doing?" Draco sighed tapping his knuckles on the wooden desk that separated the back from the front.

"I'm not sure, probably figuring out what dagger to stuff up your ass."

Draco raised his eyebrows before tossing a glowing blue orb at Harry, who caught it with his seeker skills, "smooth Draco but I'm not paying a fortune for something that isn't even working."

Draco shrugged, "hey it's not like I'd let you pay for it."

"Pay for what?"

Harry and Draco turned around to see an ancient looking man shuffled into the room from the back and smiled a toothless grin. He reminded Harry of Tom the inn keeper at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah I see you found my newest item," Damien walked over to Harry and plucked the orb out from his fingers, "this is called the orb of Ra, the Egyptian Priests obtained this from tribe Shamans, the believed it to hold the terrible power of Gods, when it actually created the plagues muggles talk so much about in bibles."

"Bibles?"

Damien placed the orb delicately back in its place, "Something I'm sure Harry can explain later, now let me see those rashes please."

The two boys rolled up their sleeves to show the bright red makes that webbed up their arms. Damien ran his finger gently over the abrasions before pulling out a vial, "this is source potion, from the color of the smoke I'll be able to tell what spell, or malady this is."

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked.

Damien chuckled, "never thought I'd hear a Slytherian ask that question, but to answer that, no."

Without further questions Damien poured the murky liquid over the boys' rash, which felt like ice cold water running and absorbing into their skin. The boys' gasped feeling the cool sensation and waited for smoke to rise from their arms but was distraught by the absence of smoke which left Damien clicking his tongue.

"Well this wasn't expected," Damien shook his head in confusion and grabbed a book from under the desk and began to skim through it.

"What does it mean?"

Damien sighed, "The only thing that this can mean is that you two have been touched by terribly powerful magic, whether it's dark or light I wouldn't know, we only can wait to see."

He continued to flip through his book sighing, "Sadly this is the first I've seen of this kind of spell or enchantment."

He pulled Harry's arm across the table and held it there motion for the two to look closely, "see this?"

Draco squinted, "yeah Harry needs some sun, but what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Damien ignored the profanity and looked at Harry, "do you see?"

Harry looked at his arm, seeing the rash run down his arm in waves. Upon a closer look Harry noticed that the rash stayed in a pattern instead affecting the skin.

"It's…it's making a pattern."

Damien smiled, "exactly, seems to be taking a shape and even darkening on the edges of the rash."

Draco was squinting at his own arm, "aw I see it."

"I'll tell you what, when the shape becomes more apparent come back and I should be able to find out what enchantment it is alright?"

Harry nodded and pulled down his before placing some galleons on the counter, "alright we'll be back in a week okay?"

Damien nodded, "alright sounds good, if anything comes up owl me alright, and Draco keep this out of your parents sight, I have a hunch that the last person you want knowing about this is You-Know-Who."

Draco nodded, "alright thanks for looking out for me old man."

Damien smiled and went back to the back room of shop leaving the two alone.

Harry and Draco walked back out into the empty neighborhood of the city Draco offered a cigarette to Harry who accepted it and a lighter.

"Damn, the school year hasn't even started yet and something's already happened to me," Harry grunted taking a drag of the cigarette, savoring the sound of the crackling cloves.

"Well this is a first for me."

Draco raised his wand up into the air before turning back to Harry, "this time of the summer I'm usually trying to talk my little brother into playing quidditch."

Harry chuckled, "you have a brother?"

"Yeah eight years old…little shit already wants to serve Voldemort."

"Well let's hope I kill him before he's old enough to do that."

Draco nodded covering his ears to avoid hearing the loud bang of the engines of the Knight Bus, Draco turned to see Harry slipping on his hat and pulling it over his head to hide his scar. Nodding his approval his bustled past the conductor before he could greet them, "Nottingham please."

The conductor nodded accepting the galleons Draco handed him Harry did the same avoiding the man's eyes. To increase the avoidance more the two sat in the back right behind an old witch in purple robes.

"So have you talked to Weasley and Granger yet?"

Harry shook his head grabbing a pole, "not really they've sent letters but nothing big."

Draco had always addressed the situation between Potter and his friends. True the friendship was strained between the three since the end of the year and Harry knew why. Ron who had a crush on Hermione didn't like the fact that she was almost killed and vice versa for Hermione. The two didn't blame Harry for what happened, after all he told them that he didn't want them to go, the same went for Luna, Neville and Ginny. But the two didn't seem to know how to go about responding to Harry. He didn't ask to much about what was going on in the Order, that and they were afraid to go in depth about how much Harry was hurt after losing Sirius and falling prey to a trap.

Harry was at first hurt by this turn of events but after a few days couldn't care less. His newfound friendship and Draco replaced it, Harry found a brother amongst his rival and Draco felt the same.

"Ah shame…wonder how people are gonna react when I show my colors…"

Harry laughed, "Neville will probably faint and the others would probably start pointing wands."

"More fun for me then."

The two chuckled at the joke before quieting down. Draco was thinking of explanations to his mother about where he was all day. In fact, he's had to think up explanations all week for his disappearance.

The two started a regiment of training in hand-to-hand combat and endurance. Draco wasn't all for it until he was served in a kick boxing fight against Harry. While Harry was no expert he found out that using hand to hand combat in fights was useful and adopted a mixture of Judo, Karate, Thai Boxing, and his favorite Khrav Maga which was used by Israeli fighters as self defense. They didn't have a name for the style yet but over the past few weeks they adopted the name CQC which stood for Close Quarters Combat. They've already tested this out on Dudley and his gang to hilarious results.

"Next stop Nottingham!"

The Knight bus stopped with a lurch almost propelling Draco out of his seat.

"Well I'll see you later Potter, write me if something comes up and I'll write you next time I talk to Professor Snape."

Harry nodded, "stay safe."

Draco got off the bus and began walking down the street before another BANG and Harry was thrown back into his seat again. Severus Snape was the least expected ally Harry would've wanted but like Harry he held a disdain for Dumbledore's choices concerning Harry. What Harry didn't expect was that Snape was in love with his mother, which is why Snape has gone out of his way to protect Harry, while reveling in his hatred for his father. But after he heard about the team up he began to help the two, giving Harry a letter stating that if he was anything like his mother, he'd be a much better leader then Dumbledore, and even dropped the line to say 'drop the two dimwits, you need people who can take action and think at the same time.'

So unofficially Snape became Harry's and Draco's spy. Without the Order knowing nor Voldemort himself and he began relaying information threw Draco to Harry as he was mostly at Malfoy Manor since Lucius' incarceration.

With in the next matter of seconds the Knight Bus arrived before the small park in Little Whinging. The sun was hit about high noon and children were out playing on the swings or jungle jim. Dudley and his crew could be seen skulking through the grounds, bullying little kids who came across their path, so naturally there was a large buffer zone around them.

Harry hopped of the bus and checked to see if his cousin noticed him yet. Deciding that his idiot family member didn't he continued to walk home, ignoring the glances from those that passed by him. All avoided the eyes of the infamous incurable criminal boy Harry Potter.

He got back to Privet Drive in a matter of minutes and slipped quietly into the house to avoid being found by his aunt and stealthily went up to his room.

His room was his safe haven, unlike the rest of the Dursley home, his room was unkempt. Books and clothes littered the hard wood floor and his bed lay unmade. On his nightstand laid a clock that was fixed by himself back when he was eleven and was accompanied by a picture of his parents, dancing at their wedding. His wardrobe stood full with his clothes that were ten sizes to big for him and at the foot of his bed was his school trunk which kept his spell books, quills and parchment robes and his invisibility cloak.

He turned to his desk and jumped. His desk usually was the messiest surface of his room as it held his owl's cage and waded parchment, also aging newspapers that still flipped headlines feebly. Instead of his owl Hedwig Harry was greeted by a large majestic bird that sat perched on top of the owl's cage.

It's eyes were red and glinted as if they were rubies placed there instead of eyes. It's feathers gleamed in the sunlight despite the fact they were as black as the night itself. It's ivory colored beak opened and let out a soft trill not that eased Harry yet sent chills down his spine.

It was a Phoenix, but not any phoenix, a shadow phoenix. Few things were known about them since they were rare to come by and usually myths surrounded them, but it was said that they were a lot more powerful then a regular phoenix. Their tears could heal and voice could even the most troubled soul there is but yet it could kill with just one note.

It let out another note, and Harry tentatively reached out his hand to pet it. But as soon as the tip of it's beak touched Harry's palm a burning sensation shot up his arm causing him to collapse to the floor.

Harry laid there gasping for breath, feeling as his body was on fire, with one last look up at the phoenix he heard a soft voice echo inside his head.

'_Calm down little one, for your destiny awaits.'_

Harry opened his mouth to reply but passed out, falling the rest of the way to the floor with a thump.


	4. The Knighthood

/Disclaimer/ I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with the work of J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3 – The Knighthood

Harry blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision. He didn't know what happened, in fact all he knew right now was that his body ached and he was lying on the hard floor of his bed room. He could here the distant vibrating of his cell phone on his desk top which meant Draco was calling him. The two deciding to get cell phones to use as communication seeing as Harry couldn't have the Malfoy's Eagle Owl sending letter's here and Hedwig couldn't be see on the Malfoy's estate.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stumbled up, pawing the desk top for the phone, his vision blurring, which was odd because he was wearing his glasses. Finding the phone he flipped it open and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he croaked into the mouth piece.

"Harry! What the bloody hell man? I've been trying to get a hold of you for 20 minutes!" Draco shouted on the other end.

Harry sat down in his bed and cradled his head, before taking of his glasses and noticing that his vision was no longer blurry but sharp and clear, "Yeah sorry I think I just had the strangest fucking dream."

He looked up and his jaw dropped. There still perched on Hedwig's cage was the Black Phoenix, who was looking at him with a curious glance.

"_Tell Mr. Malfoy to come over here quickly," _the voice in his head told him.

Harry just nodded at the female voice in his head. On the phone Draco was basically recounting what had happened to him about the burning surge of energy that shot through him.

"Draco? Draco!"

"What?!" Draco responded.

"Get your ass over here now!"

"Wait Harry how my mom's home she'll see me leaving not to mention my aunt is here to."

Harry sighed, "Use the portkey button on the phone and come into my room so my guard doesn't see you."

"Alright I'll be there in a bit."

Harry now stared at the Phoenix, "What's going on?"

"_Your destiny, like I've said before."_

"You can speak?" Harry asked the Phoenix.

The bird looked at Harry as if he was an idiot.

"_Of course I can speak you child, all Phoenix's can speak, and you can call me Akamu,"_ She answered.

Harry blinked and looked down in shame, "Sorry I've never heard a Phoenix speak before."

"_Understandable it's a rare thing that dimwitted Dumbledore is still hoping Fawkes will speak with him."_

Harry smiled at that thought before noticing that his arms were no longer covered in red blotchy rashes but black fire inked into his skin like a tattoo. Quickly he stood up and stripped off his shirt revealing his bare naked torso to the mirror that hung in his wardrobe. He traced the black fire up bother his arms and bent to get a look at his back but couldn't.

The was a sound of rushing wind and Draco materialized into the middle of his room with a thump as he hit the ground. Harry just ignored him until he spoke, "I see it happened to you to."

Harry turned to him, "What?"

Draco smirked and rolled up his sleeve showing red fire, "see? Except I have a Dragon on my back, you have a Phoenix."

"_If you two are done comparing your bodies maybe I can explain what's happening."_

Draco looked around for the source of voice and jumped back at the sight of Akamu, "It's…It's a fucking Shadow Phoenix!"

"Yeah no shit! Now silence the room before my relatives hear you."

Draco nodded and pointed his wand at the door, "Silencio."

He stowed his wand in his pocket before turning to the Phoenix, "She talks?"

Akamu sighed, _"Yes now sit down and be quiet so I can explain what is going on."_

The two shut their mouths and sat down, Harry on his bed, Draco on the floor. Akamu sat there for a couple of minutes ruffling her feathers, as if waiting for the boys to start talking again.

Finally she spoke, _"Now I must ask you two to hold your questions in before I begin, understand? Good. Now as I told Harry once before my name is Akamu. I am the phoenix that was owned by his Ancestor Ignotus Prewett one of the four members of the Knighthood."_

The two exchanged confused glances before turning back to her, keeping to her request not to say anything. She bobbed her head in a nod and continued, _"The Knighthood was created back in the early stages of Hogwarts. It's members were from each of the four houses, they were the original symbol unity in Hogwarts. They were separate from any government and were unique because they applied magic to muggle weapons, in that time it was arrows and cannons, in your time I'm sure it would be handguns and rifles. Their purpose was to keep peace among both the muggles and the wizards along with other creatures of magic, such as the giants and goblins. And they did it well until he appeared."_

"Who?" Draco asked curious because he's never heard of the Knighthood.

"_His name cannot be spoken by humans as his tongue was never taught to us, but we know him by Jurza. Jurza was a member of the foul race of demons, the living humanoid creatures who enjoyed pain and war. He learned the Knighthood's secret of the Light Sabers they fondly used and their gift with magic and its use in its raw form. With his power he amassed and army and pitted war against all kinds of humans, it spurred a 500 year war that devastated the humans and spurned the hatred muggles had for us back in the time of Merlin and drove his people to extinction. In the last great act Jessica Prewett, Ignotus' great granddaughter froze Jurza in time and sealed him away in the Vault of Souls. It was then that she and the other's gave me the task to go into hiding, to reappear in the time of great unbalance between light and darkness and to aid their descendants. Harry Potter you are the Descendant of Jessica Prewett and Draco you are the Descendant of Alexander Archer._

"Um excuse me Akamu, but what of the other two families? Or did we just kind of meld together?" Harry asked.

Akamu shook her head, _"The other two I know of is Alexandra Russo and Nita Callahan. Their locations I do not know, as am I only bonded to your family, so you must find them."_

Harry nodded, "Simple enough so what now?"

Akamu opened her wings to fly off but instead disappeared in a flash of dark flames, leaving behind two black feathers. Harry got up and picked it up turned to look at Draco.

"Hm nice bird you got there Potter."

Draco picked up the other feather and twirled it in his fingers.

Before Harry could retort the feather glowed as did Draco's and before either of them could react the two feathers flashed, and the room was empty.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office writing down a report for the rest of the Order to hear. It was far off but this summer he would begin to mold Harry into the controllable weapon he needed. He grew tired of watching Harry be helped by his two friends so now he needed to take things into his own hands, this he knew would get results.

He looked up at the silver instruments that had been repaired from Harry's rampage and noticing one of them was whirling around emitting green smoke. _"Hmm…that's odd,"_ he thought as he got up to look at it. The instrument in mind was actually a device that he had connected to Harry so he knew of his whereabouts and his magic level. The fact that it was going off _and_ emitting green smoke meant that his blocks on Harry were broken and Harry wasn't at his relatives.

He turned to Fawkes and spoke, "Fawkes we need to go to Harry's room now please."

Fawkes trilled and flew over to Dumbledore landing on his shoulder and in a flash the two disappeared in flames.

The sight that Dumbledore was expecting was depressed boy unable to control his magic, what he met though was a leering Shadow Phoenix who was on his bed.

"Well hello there, where is Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore knew Phoenixes could speak he just hasn't been able to get Fawkes to communicate with him yet, he was hoping for better luck when it came to this one.

"_It is out of your meddling hands this time you old fool, and that is all you need to know."_ With a flash the Shadow Phoenix left. Leaving an astounded and for once worried Dumbledore behind.

/A/N/ I know it's short but I hope you like it let me know what you think!


	5. Training to be a Jedi Knight

/Disclaimer/ I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with the work of J.K. Rowling, the ideas of George Lucas now do I own the characters from Wizards of Waverly Place, whose rights are that of the Disney Channel or the characters from the work of Diane Duane thank you.

A/N In reference of the Knighthood they are the Jedi council, but no actual characters from the Star Wars universe nor will any sith lords, Jurza takes that cake, for those that are wondering, magic in it's raw form is the force and I will be calling it that from then on, so you know, I kind of had a hiccup in the last chapter but oh well what can I do? So enjoy.

Chapter 4 – Training to become Jedi Knights

Harry and Draco toppled down onto a solid marble floor. Their surroundings were foreign and dark, and they had issues even seeing two feet in front of them.

Harry not liking this setting withdrew his wand and lit it, straining to look around. Draco did the same and raised it high casting the light around the room. From what the two could see they were standing upon a highly polished marble floor in what seemed to be an audience chamber. White high back chairs circled around them and the ceiling curved into a high dome.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Draco muttered looking in awe at the room. Harry didn't answer but walked out to the wall. He placed his hand up the cold surface, but instead of feeling marble underneath his finger tips instead felt glass.

"Maybe windows? But how do you uncover them?" he muttered under his breath. As if the room was reading his very thoughts the windows began to distort and slowly began to let in sunlight. Harry stepped away watching the landscape surrounding unfold before them as if unfolding a picture.

From what the two boys could see they were in a chamber in which stood upon the highest tower of a vast palace complex which was set upon a cliff side overlooking a vast forest and the ocean.

"Damn we must be in Ireland," Draco spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_Incorrect."_

Draco and Harry turned around to the sound of the voice, now seeing Akamu perched upon one of the chamber chairs.

"Akamu um where are we?"

"_I'm glad you asked please have a seat both of you."_

The two boys sat down and watched Akamu with undeterred attention.

"_You are now the first people to be sitting in the audience chamber for the Knighthood of the Jedi. No human has sat in this chamber, nor walked this grounds in nearly 2,000 years, you are sitting now where your ancestors have sat when great evil was threatening the peace of the world."_

"So what are the Jedi? If I might ask," Draco glanced quickly at Harry before looking back at Akamu.

"_Jedi were a group of wizards who were sensitive in the Force, which is magic in it's most raw form. The use of it is limited to very few people, and it is the balance of everyone thing in this world and the universe, without the Force, magic would not exist nor would life, it thrives within us as well as Muggles. The difference between a Force wielder and a wizard or witch is that anyone with magic in their veins can use it. For all it needs is a light connection for it to be used. Force sensitive's can feel it all around, moving and gliding with their body and their mind, trained properly Jedi's are the most powerful wizards the Earth has known, and has forgotten."_

"How did the…well how was the Knighthood formed?" Harry asked.

"_The Knighthood formed in the early years of Hogwarts, conveyed in secrecy even from the Hogwarts founders, four families each members of the different houses formed the Knighthood while within their fourth year, when they were able to control and use the Force at will. The four students were Ignotus Prewett, Julius Archer, Anthony Leone, Eric Breedlove. All originally died out on the female side but their blood still thrives within four families, Potter, Malfoy, Callahan and Russo. The Jedi's purpose was to protect and unify the world under a single form of government, as the war between pureblood and muggleborns was raging."_

"What war?"

"_There was a war between the Pureblood families and the rising numbers of Muggleborns. The Pureblood families sought to control the rights of the Muggleborns and saw them no fit for rights within their laws and agreements. The war ravaged villages and the populace. Families suffered and blood was spilt, so the Jedi intervened and established control, at that time the Jedi numbered to a lone 100 and their vanguard at 500. Wizards and muggles alike admired and sought the protection of the Jedi and the standing number of the Vanguard, for they unlike both muggle and wizards alike was able to successfully integrate the two world technologies together. One of which was so far advanced was the Lightsaber, a sophisticated weapon that today still has no match, only used and made by the Jedi. The Vanguard was a mixture of wizards and muggles all sworn loyalty to the Jedi and alone was their standing army."_

"_Yet despite the peace that reigned after all those years the Jedi finally had it undoing."_

"Jurza..."Harry muttered to see Akamu give a nod.

"_Jurza was born of a race, known only as demons, seen now only of a myth and folklore of the damned for muggles. The demons were a blood thirsty tribe hailing from the frozen fields of Antarctica. Their people dwindled to small numbers despite the face the loved war and death. In one of their tribal wars a village was wiped out save for one baby, whom Master Prewett came across. She sensed the force within the child, like so many other demons, and his past was clouded, so she took him to the academy, to be taught, in hopes that he could be the change and survival of his race."_

"But it didn't work did it?" Harry asked, "Jurza went against them."

Akamu ruffled her wings and bobbed her head in a nod, _"yes Jurza as a child grew up like a normal being, without the hatred and bloodlust his people grew found of but as he grew older he began to question his existence. In the middle of his training he left for his homeland, to only find the buried remains of his old village. Ripped in anger and contempt at the Jedi for not being able to quail the warring tribes he went on a rampage, killing everyone and thing in his path until he was the last demon alive, but he's anger did not end there. He focused his attention towards the Jedi, and began to rally people against them, his own army, and his own apprentice. Thus the Sith was born. The war between the Jedi and Sith ragged up until the Jedi and Vanguard were all but extinct. In a last attempt to end the suffering Jessica Prewett and the others lured Jurza and his Forsworn to the Vault of Souls. In where the last battle begun. In the end Jurza struck the final blow, but not before Jessica sealed him into another dimension. The Jedi had fallen but only to return in the wake of great darkness should they returned, that is why I have awoken from my dormant rest, and that is why you have those marks upon your backs, fate as intertwined you four and you must rebuild the order and restore peace to the world."_

Harry nodded and stood up, now looking around the chamber, everything was beginning to click, this is how he could defeat Voldemort, and also figure out how much Dumbledore has meddled with, the Knighthood would have to be reborn, "How and when will we learn?"

Akamu chirped a sorrowful note disappeared in a burst of flames, only to reappear with a leather bound cask. She dropped it with a thud in middle of the chamber and flew back to perch on top of the chair again. Harry walked over to it and opened it, to find it full of crystl phials filled with a silver gas like substance each labeled different names and there was 4 of each phial.

"We'll need a pensieve to look at these."

Draco looked over at Akamu as if she was to teleport one into the room.

"_Those are not to be viewed, but to be imprinted."_

"Imprinted?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, "what's that mean?"

Harry ignored his friends question he took out his wand and uncorked the phial. He stuck his wand tip into the phial and pulled out a long tendril of the gas like substance and placed it upon his temple. He closed his eyes and a series of thoughts and images flashed underneath his eyelids.

"Well Harry?"

He smiled and looked at Draco, in an instant Draco's wand flew threw his hand into Harry's, "yea it did."

He looked at the phials more closely to see the depicted the basics lessons of force powers, advance lessons, fighting stances and what not.

"_The lessons are basic but your focus and precisions you must learn on your own."_

"Well Draco?"

Draco nodded and did the same with one of the phials.

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Alex Russo sucked in her breath sharply as she looked at her naked reflection in the mirror. For the past few weeks she's had a rash on the side of her body, curling from the middle of her shoulder blades on her back down the side of her left thigh. Now there was a tattoo of a Leviathan there instead. She ran her fingers over the tattoo feeling nothing but her smooth tan skin underneath. She didn't know how this happened, only that a few hours previously when she was getting prepared for her shower did she feel a burning surge of energy course through her body.

This wasn't normal of course, not even for her sake and she was a witch. A witch that learned from her father no doubt, a father who hated tattoos as well. She remembered her older brother just getting a temp and he went ballistic, imagine seeing it on his baby girl. She didn't know how to fix this, nor how it happened. Sighing to herself she put on her bra and pulled on her panties and shorts, before picking up her cell phone and dialing her friend Nita's number.

Nita Callahan was her best friend since they were about 11, a fellow which herself, they met cause her father acted as her adviser for a bit while hers were away on business. The two just clicked after that and became inseparable. The thing about being a witch or wizard in America was the lack of academies and spots for said academies. So the usual case is like her family, where she and her two brothers Justin and Max learn from her father, and in Nita's case, whose muggleborn, where she learns from advisers who are in a neighborhood. She heard once that more students learn from advisers then actual professors.

"Hey Alex what's up?" came Nita's voice through the receiver.

"Nothing really, hey remember that rash I told you about?" Alex pulled on a shirt and combed out her hair before heading back into her room.

"Yeah, let me guess, it turned into a tattoo or something?"

Alex smiled, "good guess, it's a leviathan, what's yours?

"A basilisk, I'm going to ask my advisers about it tomorrow okay, you wanna meet up at the mall afterwards?"

"Sure sounds great I'll see ya there lover."

Nita laughed, "alright talk to you later."

Alex laid down on her bed, one thing she didn't want to admit was at the same time she felt the energy surge, she also heard a voice, _"your destiny awaits."_

She didn't know what this meant but she was afraid of it meant something bad.

* * *

"Potter isn't the only that has gone missing sir."

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the very old of magical history to see Serverus Snape staring back at him engagingly.

"Has the Order found any knowledge on his whereabouts yet?"

Snape shook his head in reply, "according to his relatives he's been in and out all summer, Fletcher and Tonks said that they questioned him the first few times but he reported to have a picked up a summer job, just for something to do. Molly even said her son or Granger haven't even spoken to him since they left school last term, no one has any knowledge of what he's been up to, do you think this has anything to do with Draco Malfoy's disappearance?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that, "Draco has gone missing to?"

Snape nodded, "Yes the Dark Lord is out for blood, this was the summer Draco was supposed to join the Death Eater Youth."

Dumbledore continued to flip pages of the massive book again now deep in thought, "it might have a connection but for now I'm unsure, contact the Order, I want everyone here in an hour alright?"

Snape nodded and got up to leave the office, not before trying to catch a glimpse of what the Headmaster was looking at first though.

Once the Potions Master exited the room Dumbledore continued to search the pages for what he was looking for.

Finally he came to the page of what he was looking for.

_The war of the Purebloods and Muggleborns: Circa 500 AD_

_The continuing growing numbers of the Muggleorns and the over restricting from the Pureblood families in control of the kingdom seat finally led to the what is now know as the War of Rights raging on for about four years._

_While both sides of the war were unmerciful when it came to their strikes the Pureblood Families were feeling the strikes more, as this war is one of the most known accounts for why there are so little Pureblood families exist to this date, apart from inbreeding and other reasons. _

_This war is also one of the reasons why muggles began to dislike Wizards and Witches so much, which lead to the Confederation of Warlocks led by Merlin in 825 AD to begin imposing the Statue of Secrecy movement. _

_What ended the war was a formation of a third party known as the Knighthood, or better known as Jedi. Which was a coalition of four of the brightest minds in Hogwarts when it was first formed apart from the advanced weaponry that the Jedi used a note that the Jedi were involved was the sight of a Shadow Phoenix which belonged to Jedi Master Prewett._

Dumbledore stopped reading at that point. He knew Harry was a long descendant of the Prewett family, but what he was unsure of was whether or not he was a Jedi. His father and grandfather always kept an eye out for everything dealing with the Jedi.

The Dumbledore family has kept it a long running circuit to control the new government by manipulating from the background. That's how he did it, his father before him and so on, it's how he knew everything. But what they fear most was the Jedi returning, and making everything justified again.

He needed Harry in check to defeat Voldemort, so he can swoop in and take the glory it was all planned as well. From his parents death to his first steps onto the Hogwarts Express. His friendship with the Weasley's kept him in check, and as long as Hermione Granger thought that Dumbldore truly cared for the boy it mad no matter.

But if Harry was a truly a Jedi or to become one, everything he worked for so hard to keep would be for nothing. As long as Harry was missing he couldn't do anything, but if he could stop reuniting the four descendants of the original Jedi then he might be able to stand a chance.

A lot was riding on this, he had to find out who was the Descendants and find a way of getting them out of the way first.

* * *

A/N So there ya go another addition enjoy, and review! Plz and thanks


	6. New Friends and Allies

Disclaimer// I do not own the work of JK Rowling, Disney, Diane Duane or the work of Lucas Arts. This is not for profit and shall never be.

* * *

New Allies and Friends

In the few weeks that Harry and Draco had stayed at the Jedi Temple, the two became more firmly cemented in the teachings of their ancestors, from the subjects they chose to study, to the very habits they held in every day life.

Turns out that despite the extravagant life palace, complete with secret passages, landing docks for air ships (turns out the Jedi utilized a more evolved form of Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine) and regular vessels, academy rooms and a enormous library that was enchanted to fill up with more updated information every year. The Jedi lived modest lives.

The first indication to the modesty of the Jedi was the rooms that held a simple four poster bed and a wardrobe. After learning more of the Jedi and how they lived Harry figured out that the Temple was compromised of 4 main parts.

One was the living quarters, for Jedi Knights and Masters. While Jedi Knights had the choice of whether or not to live at the temple, Masters usually lived there all year long, as a Council could be called at any point of the day. Another part of the temple was the Academy. There were the Padawans who've yet to be picked as an apprentice would stay here and continue to learn from teachers, as well as younglings, who were too young to be picked as an apprentice who lived there as the Masters who didn't go on assignment that would teach them in the basics of the force, swordplay, hand-to-hand combat known as Echani and history and diplomacy skills.

The third part was the quarters that held the Jedi Vanguard, the soldiers who guarded the temple and fought on behalf of the Jedi, a mixture of wizards and muggles unable to become Jedi but willing to fight on their behalf. The fourth was the training grounds. Old Ruins of the original temple that held against the time and open to the outdoors, this is where Jedi trained in leading the Vanguard in a wartime situation as well as using the force with the environment.

This is where Harry found himself today. As part of his daily ritual, from exercising and studying, apart from making more plans for airplanes and vessels to be more with the time, he'd enjoy meditation while he was in the overgrown grounds. Meditation was the most basic form of force control and the first step to mastery opening the mind up to the surroundings and the flow of the force through everything around him. To be perfectly in tune with the force meant they could even feel the life force of the planet but that wouldn't be for awhile.

This is why Harry didn't seem bothered by the movement in the bushes behind him. Nor did he even seem to flinch as the figure jumped out from the bushes shouting loudly as the familiar _hiss_ of a lightsaber activating filled the air.

Moving quickly Harry rolled to the side activating his own saber and bringing it up to meet the emerald green beam that danced toward him. Draco smiled and moved back twirling his weapon with ease.

Harry grinned back and lunged at him with ferocity as they began to spar.

The two used the makashi form, though Harry used more finesse than Draco who took more tedious work in learning more forms then perfecting the ones he already knew. After a couple of minutes of continuously being parried by Harry he switched to Juyo, which he was sloppiest with at best. Harry continued to defend himself, keeping his form perfectly balanced, which pissed Draco off even more.

In the nearby tree overlooking the match was Akamu, the shadow phoenix that showed the two their powers, and guided them in the lessons of the force as she's watched before for the generations she's been bonded to the Prewett's. Watching and ready to comment and reprimand for certain flaws in each form.

Not so long after the fight had started Draco began to get tired. Overrunning himself with more elaborate strikes in hopes to break Harry's defense and throwing the force every chance he got ripping up the soft soil beneath them and pushing Harry back only a couple feet.

Harry stopped defending himself and went on the offensive himself, using more of the force to chip away at Draco's defense then his saber himself. In one fluid motion he threw out him palm, sending a burst of energy colliding with Draco sending him back into the very tree Akamu watched from.

He flicked his wrist lazily summoning Draco's lost saber into his free hand and stood over his friend, a grin plastered on his face, "come on Malfoy you have to beat me at least once."

Shakily Draco stood up to his feet, "well not so fair that you keep beating me by the same move over and over again."

"_Potter's style fits to how he is as your style does to you Malfoy."_

The two looked up at the majestic bird and bowed respectively, both murmuring 'master' before standing up straight again waiting for Akamu's input.

"_Potter your form as improved greatly since your last spar, your ability to defend is superb and your use of the environment and your finesse with your weapon is unsurpassable, as well as your attunement to the force. Malfoy, though you show aggression your use of switching forms in midst of your fight is a great skill, do not take it for granted and work on it until you are able glide effortlessly from one form to the next and you will be a force to be reckoned with," _Akamu bowed her head as the boys did the same.

"Akamu?" Draco asked hesitantly, "Do you feel we are ready to venture out now?"

The whole time they've been there was because of Akamu's insistence that they needed to become the level of at least an apprentice before they went to look for the other two descendants. They have trained day in and out. With the force guiding them they've learned more then what would regularly be learned in years in just a couple of short weeks, but then again they were being pushed to the limit.

Akamu was silent for awhile before answering, _"Yes I believe you to be more then ready to venture out looking for the others, as well finding a suitable ally to help reform the Vanguard, in normal circumstances there would be a ceremony for your promotion to Apprentice but as these are far from normal we'll make this quick, take a knee, my young ones."_

The two leaned down on one need, keeping their heads down.

"_Repeat the Jedi Code."_

The two spoke in the same beat, their voices in synch with each other feeling the power in their voices.

"There is no emotion; there is peace.  
There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.  
There is no passion; there is serenity.  
There is no death; there is the Force."

"_Draco Malfoy, of the Noble Houses of Archer and Malfoy, your skills and talents are gifts for the battles that await Jedi keep your blade swift and your mind clear. Arise as a Jedi Guardian."_

Draco rose to his feet and looked forward, his chest swelled with pride.

"_Harry Potter, of the Noble Houses of Potter and Prewett, your ability to lead and ferret out deceit and injustice, thus bringing them to light keep your mind clear, your thoughts pure and never fail to see the world as a whole. Arise as a Jedi Sentinel."_

Harry rose to his feet feeling the same sense of pride as a Draco did but the lingering thought stayed in his mind, _"are we becoming Jedi Knights?"_

For the past two weeks he breathed in everything he could about the Jedi. Their lifestyles, rituals, and codes. To be given a rank was to become a Knight. As he knew there were three ranks, Guardian, Sentinel, and Consulars. As well as three prestige classes, those were the rank of Masters. He knew Draco would become a Guardian, his gift for fighting and figuring out battle situations. They became Weapon Masters or better known as Warrior Masters. Sentinels were balanced between Guardian and Consulars, adopting the abilities to fight with a saber and the force with equal strength. They became known as Jedi Watchmen, who traveled the galaxy, investigating mysteries or finding injustices and bringing them to light. Consulars devoted majority of their learnings to the force itself, and became the researchers, teachers or seers for the Jedi Order, they became Sage Masters.

As if she was reading Harry's thoughts, Akamu answered, _"You have been given the rank of Jedi Knight, even though you've only passed one of the three trials presented to the Jedi, before you can even be considered a Master you must first complete the other two trials, in which your second trial will to be find the two others, as well as a suitable person to assist in forming the Vanguard. Your last task will be to create your own lightsabers."_

Harry and Draco nodded, "understood Master."

"_Now time to set things in motion, time is of importance."_

With that Akamu flew back towards the temple leaving the two in her wake as they began walking back themselves.

The two shared a moment of a silence as they reflected back on what had just happened. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Jedi Knights already in just two weeks Harry can you believe this?" He said excitedly turning to his friend.

Harry nodded, "Yeah but we're not complete Knights yet, we've got to complete the other two trials first before we can become true Jedi Knights."

Draco nodded serenely, showing no hint of trying to hide the grin on his face.

"So you've heard from Serverus?"

Draco blinked, "How'd you-?"

"Come on you usually don't try to pull a sneak attack on me like that."

He smiled again and nodded, "Yeah I did, he floo called us."

"Well?"

"He told me of how Dumbledore is losing his head about you missing, though your relatives don't seem to care."

"Yea well I knew that," Harry nodded now seeing the temple doors coming into view. Dumbledore was on his list of things to do as well putting things in motion for rebuilding the Jedi Order. In the weeks of his study he's noticed one thing about the government that didn't seem to fit. The government solely benefited from the guidance in the new laws that the Jedi helped form after the blood war. But none of the laws seemed to exist or evolved from those originals. In fact a lot of the laws today passed by the confederation of warlocks (the wizard's form of the UN) seem to be in place to stop a third party organization from interfering or helping any one government. At first Harry thought it was it was the confederations way of preventing itself from relying on an independent order for help and guidance should it go extinct again. But the more he looked into it the more it seemed out of place and the laws began cropping up since the passing of the Jedi, by a William Dumbledore III, Albus Dumbledore's ancestor. He intended to look into this.

"What of Voldemort?" Harry asked turning his thoughts back to the topic at hand.

"He said Voldemort isn't aware of the issue yet as he's trying to work out a plan of his own at the moment, and he's also found a viable candidate for helping us to start restoring the vanguard and possibly finding the location of Russo and Callahan."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Kale Richardson, apparently some genius that got kicked out of the Auror Corps for trying to integrate magic with muggle weapons, he lives in New York City now, Serverus contacted him and all he said was come by his office. We even got a business card," Draco showed the card a smiled.

Harry took the card and looked at it, "Alright I guess we're heading to New York first thing tomorrow, luckily Sirius left me a penthouse in Manhattan."

The two walked to the living quarters discussing what to do when they got to New York City.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office in Hogwarts. While he had the Order as well his own personally selected and loyal auror members searching for Harry and the young Draco Malfoy, he spent the long tiring weeks tracing back the families of the four original Jedi Masters. After searching to what appeared to be a futile mission he found that Draco Malfoy was the descendant of Jedi Master Archer. That's why he had the order searching for both boys. He imagined if he could manage to get both boys to swear an oath of loyalty to him before they could overthrow him, then he'd have to Jedi to do his bidding. The other two were an Alexandra Russo and Juanita Callahan. Descendants of the Leone and Breedlove families. While the Breedlove family went squib, fully integrating into muggle society. Juanita was born as a muggle born the only one of her family in centuries. She was in Brooklyn, New York and learned under two advisers, Tom Swale and Carl Romeo. Like all four family lines, Leone died out in the male side and traversed over to the Russo family. While Dumbledore discovered that the Russo family had three children, he deduced that Alexandra would be the one that would probably become the Jedi. The Russo family lived in Manhattan.

Thus Dumbledore decided to contact Sector 7. Otherwise known as 'Paladins' it was an organization that his family created in the early 1900s, when wizards and witches in America began to show a problem about revealing the Dumbledore family as manipulating and distorting the background and influencing the direction of the International Confederation of Warlocks. Sector 7 was completely comprised of muggles, believing that they are doing god's work by being witch hunters and catching and eradicating the worshippers of Satan. What they were really doing were taking out Dumbledore's enemies in America, as they were to far away from him so he could act to have them sent to Azkaban.

He's just sent a message to Stark, one of the men in charge to find and catch Callahan and Russo, and to make sure they were not seen during this struggle. All he had to do is to wait to see if they would accept the assignment.

As if fate was smiling upon him, in a burst of flames Fawkes reappeared dropping a letter upon his desk. Looking over his half moon spectacles Dumbledore read the note.

_Consider it down._

_Stark_

Dumbledore smiled as he burned the letter to stop it from being trace. _'I'll have this avoided before it becomes a threat after all," _He thought triumphantly.

* * *

Alex Russo stared at her best friend from over her cup of iced coffee. The two were sitting in the neighborhood starbucks a block away from Alex's home and her parents work, the Sub Station. She stared at Nita with her mouth open in surprise and seemed to be rendered speechless by what her friend told her.

Clearing her throat Nita asked, "So…can you?"

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry but they kicked out cause of that tattoo?"

The past few weeks have been weird for Alex and Nita. Which was saying one thing as they both were witches, freshly enjoying their summer vacation after their 4th year of education, the summer, which began alright, filled with trips around Manhattan, annoying Nita's little sister, or in Alex's case her brothers and the promise to join in the Callahan family vacation down to the New Jersey shore, had been cut short. Due to the unexplained occurrence do to the fact of an energy surge and a tattoo that appeared on their bodies. Alex's was a leviathan, scaling up the side of her body from her thigh up her back ending between her shoulder blades. Nita's was a basilisk doing the same thing. After the event happened the two noticed their magic was acting a bit different. Giving them telekinetic abilities along with feeling a strange vibration around them at all times.

They asked Tom and Carl, Nita's advisers and her regular teachers about this development and they had no explanation for it, and Alex was afraid to go to her father for the same reason that Nita was sitting here right now.

"Well yeah, basically Dair had seen it cause she walked in the bathroom as I hopped out of the shower," Nita looked down and sighed, "and well you know how she is. She told mom and dad about it, and you already know how they were about the whole witchcraft thing, they only let me go to Tom and Carl because it meant that I could go control my powers…"

Alex grasped her friend's hand in comfort, "Yeah I'll just call my ma and dad, they'll love to have you over, I'm sure in a couple days your parents will calm down."

She pulled her cell phone out and dialed her parent's number.

"Sub Station this is Theresa, how can I help you?" came her mothers voice out of the receiver.

"Hey ma, I was wondering if it'd be okay if Nita came over and spent the night for a couple of days, her parents are alright with it."

"Sure sweetie tell Nita she's more then welcome over," her mother answered brightly, "we can have a pillow fight!"

"Yeah, sure whatever mom, love you," Alex replied rolling her eyes as she hung up. Nita looked at her hopefully and Alex grinned nodding.

* * *

Harry and Draco stood in the large warehouse made into a mechanics shop. Harry looked over at his friend thinking he did a great job in making the slytherin prince fitting into a pure muggle society like this. The two were wearing modern day clothes (albeit that Harry's clothes actually fit for once) that cloaked their sabers and wands for once.

Draco looked on interestedly as two Mechanics were wielding a piece back onto an old Cadillac De Ville while Harry looked on ahead to a man a couple years older then him walking over to them.

"Hey man names Dean," the man nodded offering his hand to shake.

"Harry," Harry took Dean's hand and shook it, and gestured to Draco, "this is my associate Draco."

"Draco? You two from Europe or something huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you figure that one?" Draco answered slyly giving Dean one of his famous sneers as he spoke.

Dean blinked giving Draco a look before speaking again, "Yeah, well uh Richardson is in his office, says you two can go on ahead he's ready for ya."

Harry nodded his thanks and made his way to the office in the back, Draco not far from behind. Harry personally didn't mind New York. Despite the dirt and grim that seemed to cake many of the buildings in some of the more colorful neighborhoods. The city teemed with life, which he felt all around him. Draco on the other hand had a complaint for everything, being that he's grown up in a neat and clean manor his entire life.

The two walked into the office and came to face who they seemed to be Kale Richardson, the man who maybe the start of their standing army the Jedi Vanguard.

Kale was a man built with power, as his jumpsuit (seemed to be the uniform for the mechanics) stretched across his chest. He was young, though from the information Harry and Draco were giving he was going into his late twenties, and tech genius when it came to integrating magic with muggle electronics and weaponry, which was why he was kicked out of the Auror Corps. Despite he's been out of the Corps. For three years, he still held a military status to himself, his blonde hair cropped short into a crew cut and his face was rugged from lack of shaving close enough. He had steel grey eyes that seemed to glance at everything, sure enough as the two walked in he raised his hands to close the door and for them to stop where they were.

"Sorry to ask this guys but wands, and your other weapons on my desk please before we talk," he asked his voice rough and gravelly.

The two relented and took out their wands and sabers laying them on the desk in plain sight. To show good faith Kale did the same with his wand before nodding for them to sit down.

"So what can I do you guys for?" he asked.

Harry nodded seeing as it was straight to business. He noticed Kale's eyes go toward Harry's scar but he didn't say a thing.

"Yeah I was wondering if, saying if we were to give the supplies and such, would you be able to build these?" Harry laid down the folder in which he modified rifles and such for the Vanguard as well vehicles and vessels.

Kale looked at it for couple good minutes before letting out a low whistle, "You two are thinking about starting a war, or fighting one against Voldemort?"

"You know Voldemort? I thought American's weren't really updated on what goes on in Europe?" Draco asked looking surprised. Harry on the other hand stayed quiet gauging Kale's responses and his emotions.

"He was mentioned in the Auror Corps, as were you Potter, nothing bad though. So are ya?"

"Well yes and no." Harry answered still looking at Kale observing him.

"Tsh. How the fuck is it a yes and no?"

Draco smiled, "we're planning to take Voldemort on as well as build and army to stop corruption and injustice upon this world, we were told you could help on both ends."

Kale no longer smiled but looked at Draco as if he was mad and insane.

The two teens sat there letting Kale soak it in. He leaned back running his hands through his short hair, "you're serious."

It wasn't a question but a statement. He stood up and looked out the grimy window behind him. "How?"

Harry answered this one, already knowing Kale's answer to them, "we're descendants of an old ancient teaching known as the Jedi, we've learned their art after the years it's been hidden. We're looking to rebuild the Vanguard and the Order and hope to restore peace to the world and reestablish unity between muggle and wizard societies alike."

The three sat in another long silence. This time Draco coughed as if to remind Kale that they were there. After what seemed an eternity Kale turned around, an excitement burning in his eyes.

"Then count me in."

Harry smiled and shook Kale's hand, knowing full well they could trust this man.

"So if you guys want I know a bunch of others that'll be wanting in on this two," Kale spoke looking like a school boy, then he looked at the weapon designs again, "and do you mind me making so adjustments to these?"

"No not at all you're the genius for this from what I'm told."

Kale smiled, "great…great so how long are you going to be here in New York?"

"Well that's something we else need some help on," Draco pointed out. Kale looked up from the designs with interest, "we're looking for two people, we were wondering if you could help on that."

"Well yeah, if their in the states, then yea I can, who are they?"

"Alexandra Russo and a Juanita Callahan."

"Russo? Shit the kid Dean dated her before hold on," Kale walked out to the door and opened it letting in the outside noise intrude, "DEAN!"

A moment later Dean entered the office looking at Harry and Draco with interest before turning to Kale, "yeah Mr. Richardson?"

"Where's that Alex girl living again?"

"Alex Russo? She lives with her family in Waverly Place, uptown, why sir?" Dean now looked at Harry and Draco for answers as to what they had to do with his ex, "but she's probably in Brooklyn for the summer."

"Brooklyn?"

"Waverly Place?"

Harry gave Draco a look and he grinned at him.

"Why would she be in Brooklyn?" Harry asked.

"I don't know why you need to know," Dean answered glaring at him.

"She maybe in some sort of trouble," Harry answered, which was true, who knows who else could be looking for her.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Kale interrupted.

"Dean I know your not going to be rude to my guests are you?"

"No…no sir. She usually spends the summer with her friend, Callahan," he answered reluctantly, "can I go back to work sir?"

Kale nodded and waited till Dean left, before addressing Harry and Draco, "Well looks like you found both of them, how lucky is that? I'll tell you what I'll contact Tom and Carl, they'll be Callahan's advisers, I should be able to get you to meet them tomorrow."

"Alright thanks Kale, by the way feel free to bring muggles in on the Vanguard as well," Harry once again shook his hand before making his way to leave the office and grabbing his wand and saber while Draco did the same.

"Oh before I forget."

Harry turned around to catch a pair of keys.

"The Dodge Charger out in the back, all yours," Kale said with a grin.

"Oh thanks," Harry said with a grin.

With that the two left seeing the glares Dean was sending them as they walked out to the back, spotting the metallic black Dodge Charger.

"So what now?" Draco asked propping the door open.

"We go back to the apartment and set up for tomorrow," Harry answered getting into the driver seat and turning on the car, "tomorrow I'll go meet with Alex and you go find out where Juanita lives."

Draco nodded as he tried to figure out the seat buckle as Harry pulled out onto the open road.

* * *

A/N Well there you have it, sorry for the delay enjoy


	7. Sector 7

Disclaimer// I do not own the work of JK Rowling, Disney, Diane Duane or the work of Lucas Arts. This is not for profit and shall never be.

Sector 7

Joseph Stark lived an honest hard working life. Well in his eyes. He was of good Christian faith. He believed in where ever you went, what ever you did, it had to be in the vision of God. It's how he led his life being raised as a strict Catholic all his life. At the age of eighteen he joined the Marine Corps. Feeling that it was in God's will that he'd protect the great country he had lived in. It became apparent after that the plan was laid out for him that he was to punish and guide the way for heretics and non believers the light of God's divine power and love. After spending ten years in the infantry, five of those years in the Special Forces, he was finally summoned to join Sector 7.

Stark never heard of Sector 7 but after the explanation of what it was he knew it was made for him. By all accounts of the government, Sector 7 didn't exist. But it had jurisdiction over the military, CIA, and FBI. Their mission was simple. Find and eliminate person or persons who had the ability to use 'magic' the art of the Devil.

From the first person he killed, an eighteen year old boy he chased from Los Angeles, California out to nowhere Mexico. He knew this was his calling. The people they've met couldn't be saved, and they wouldn't waste their breath trying.

He's read the history of the righteous testimony of the Salem trials. A lot's changed since the days of being foolish God fearing villagers. In the wake of the twenty-first century Paladins, the nickname brought up for Sector 7, have found out a lot more about how to deal with witches and wizards.

It was all electric. During World War II, when Hitler had used wizards and witches in his own personal unit, to find the Lost Ark, among other things. It was this time that Sector 7 found out that Wizards were highly susceptible to electric current. The voltage that would kill an average man, a wizard could survive. But it affected their magic, disrupting it, to where they couldn't even vanish on the spot.

After this break through, the battle tactics of the Paladins had changed dramatically. Stark had yet to meet a witch or wizard that could pull one over on him now.

It bore into the question of how they were able to find targets. Most of them were luck, investigating into matters that didn't seem to add up. For humor he and some of his friends in Sector 7 called themselves the MIB as they looked into the tabloids that spoke of bizarre and impossible stories. Those usually bore the best results, as they had no actual way of detecting magic.

But then there were the "Special Assignments". Every member of Sector 7 had no idea who was the funder of their organization, or even where he or she was. They entertained the idea that the person was actually the President. But they felt if that was the case, then they'd actually be given clearance badges, not have to lie about what organization they are with. All they knew about this person was that they wanted their operations carried out at discretion, no witnesses, not one target left alive, no matter the age. They never spoke over the phone all assignments were sent in a letter form, which they were to reply back to promptly in accepting it. The letter would then be shredded and burned, and then Stark would begin looking into the target he was assigned to.

"Sir we're here."

Stark looked over to the other person accompanying him on this assignment Derek Jackson. He looked over to the young man over the leather interior of the Grand Marquis they rode in.

He nodded, "Read the targets again."

Jackson pulled the file out and began to read in the official tone that he associated with work, "Alexandra Russo, age fifteen, born November 17, 1988 here in Manhattan. Parents are Jerry and Theresa Russo, married December 1, 1983. Has an older brother Justin, attends the same high school as she does. Straight A student, in his senior year now, a younger brother Max who attends middle school, a mediocre student at best, B average being the max. Lives above the restaurant Sub Station, which her parents own and she works part time there."

Stark nodded, exiting the vehicle making his way across the crowded New York street into the Waverly Place Plaza, seeing the selection of shops and crowds of people, taking note of anyone looking suspicious as he made his way into the midst.

* * *

"Right here is good," Harry spoke to the cab driver, pulling out a wad of bills and tossing it to him before hopping out of the vehicle on to the sidewalk. The morning had been productive for Harry and Draco, who had already met with Carl and Tom, the eccentric advisers to Nita Callahan.

[_Flashback_]

"This is the place?"

Draco peered anxiously out the window of the car at the two story house before them. Kale had looked up some more on Callahan and found out that she learned magic from the two resident advisers Tom and Carl, in place for muggle born children who weren't in jurisdiction to attend a school.

Harry nodded exiting the vehicle, "Has to be this was the address Kale gave us."

Harry led the way opening the garden gate and marching up to the front door, sending a fleeting look at the garden that surrounded them, Draco following close behind.

Harry knocked on the oak door and stood there looking out onto the street where a group of children were playing a game dealing with a large rubber ball and a formation that looked strangely like baseball. (A/N) I don't know if kids in England play Kickball, so if anyone knows let me know and I can correct this.)

The door opened up to reveal a balding man in his early forties, looking at Harry with a look of curiosity through his square framed glasses, "Can I help you?"

"Yes we're looking for Tom Swale and Carl Romeo, are you one of them?"

"Yes I'm Tom, is there something I can help you with?" Tom opened the door more now, looking back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, this is Draco Malfoy, and we're looking for a student of yours, a Miss Juanita Callaghan."

Tom's eyes widen and without another word he ushered the two in, closing the door behind them with a snap, "Carl! We've got an issue!"

Another older gentleman, this time with graying hair and a bulging middle walked into the room, holding what looked to be an old spell tome, "What's the problem Tom?"

He eyes met Harry's and then moved up to his forehead, seeing the scar upon it. "Oh."

"Yeah oh," Tom ran a hand over his bald patch, "They're asking for Nita."

Carl looked to Harry now, "Is she in trouble? I didn't think Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort would be striking at America until it had most of Europe in his grip."

"No this has nothing to do with that."

Tom and Carl looked suddenly relieved, Carl gestured to the others to follow him into the living room. Harry and Draco followed behind Tom.

Harry looked around seeing a scarlet Macaw sitting upon a perch looking at Harry and Draco with it's beady black eyes before giving a loud caw and drawing out in a worded phrase, "Let the Darkness fall back as the shroud of light falls, revealing the Jedi in the wake, let Justice prevail, as the four masters revive the fallen order."

"Peach hush now, we have guests," Tom spoke waving his hand at the bird.

"No what'd she say?" Harry stepped up to the bird.

"Same phrase for a few weeks, we think she's seeing the future, but we're not sure," Carl gestured for them to sit down, "now why are you looking for Nita?"

"We'd rather not say, we're trying not to get to many people in this, no offense," Draco answered, sitting down on the antique sofa across from him.

"Prewett, Archer, Leone, Breedlove," Peach cawed again, "Potter, Malfoy, Callahan, Russo. The four Jedi awaken."

"Peach!" Tom moved to removed her from the room, so they could not be disturbed.

"Wait," Harry turned to Carl, "Does she tell the future?"

"Yeah, sometimes, do you have an idea what she's talking about?"

Draco stood up, "We have an idea, listen a couple of weeks ago did Nita, come to you saying she acquired a tattoo of some sort?"

Tom and Carl looked at each other, "yeah she and a friend told us of a tattoo she acquired, in a surge of power a couple weeks ago, and we've been studying it why?"

Harry took off his jacket and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, now showing the black flames that crawled down his arm. Draco did the same.

"These...are there?" Tom looked at them closely, his hand holding Harry's wrist gently.

"I'm sure if you cast a spell or used a source potion, you'd get the same results as Nita and her friend did."

[_End Flashback_]

After Harry and Draco had explained, briefly as to why they were looking for Nita and Alex, Tom and Carl were only happy to help, point out that they barely see Nita over the summer holidays, but gave them the address to where she lived.

Draco and Harry only found out that she left her parents, after her father's angry shouting for them to leave and never come back. Harry and Draco decided to split up. Draco staying in Brooklyn to look around the teen hangouts for her, while Harry headed back to Manhattan to find Alex, which is why he was here, sliding through the mass of people, teens and families enjoying the summer heat as they explored the shops and restaurants that filled the plaza.

Harry kept his conscious sharp, just brushing upon others thoughts that drifted from them. It was surprising how much he gathered from those that stood around him.

Hopes, dreams, anger, lust all surrounded him. He felt a pair of eyes follow him from the distance, and he turned to three girls watch him from the distance, following slowly, giggling amongst themselves.

He ignored it, looking for a sign indicating where the sub station was. He continued to move through the throng of people bumping into a thirteen year old who was trying to push his way through the crowd, carrying bags with him as he went.

"Hey watch it!" The boy shouted trying to keep his balance with the bags in his hands. Harry looked down to see the angry brown eyes glare back at him.

"Sorry do you need help with those?" Harry offered.

The boy shook his head, "nope I'm fine making these deliveries myself, but thanks for the offer."

"Well maybe you can help me then."

The boy looked at Harry as if he was crazy. Harry smiled and raised his hands defensively, "I swear it's nothing dangerous I'm looking for the Sub Station."

"We know where that is!"

"Queue the gaggling girls," Harry thought to himself. Sure enough as he turned, the three girls that were watching him before were now beside him.

"Of course you know where it is because you're always messing around with my sister Gigi!" the boy growled.

"Oh Max, your sister and I are friends, that's just our way of joking with each other, now you can continue your deliveries while I guide your customer to you store."

Before Max or Harry could say anything Gigi and the two other girls grabbed Harry and began to pull him away moving him along down the lane.

"So what brings you to the Sub Station, they can't have that good of a reputation…from England I take it?"

"I'd rather swallow flobberworms alive then listen to this," Harry grimaced, "yeah England."

The three girls giggled in the fashion that reminded him of Lavender Brown and her friends.

"So what brings you to the Sub Station?"

"Alex Russo, I'm supposed to meet her there."

The three girls gasped, and stopped not doing anything to stop Harry from continuing to move forward.

Just as he thought he was free of the three girls they caught back up to him, "Why Alex, surely, there's another reason your going?"

"Nope just Alex."

"Are you…her boyfriend or something?"

Harry laughed, "No a mutual friend, but if your thinking about trying to change that, don't try, now if you'll excuse me."

He pushed passed them, now seeing the sign that bore the words, 'Sub Station'. Depicting a scene of a subway station above ground, before Gigi and her two friends could intervene again Harry rushed forward past a couple who were leaving the restaurant, sliding passed them as the door was closing.

He stopped and gazed around the crowded sandwich shop. Seeing another teen that looked a little older then him serving a table while an older man was busy working behind the counter making the orders. Another woman stood off to the side talking to two other men. Both with the look of professionals to them, Harry noted to that she was wearing a sub station apron, so Harry made his way to her.

He came within earshot of the conversation before he stopped.

"Is Alex in some sort of trouble?" The woman asked, she looked between the two men with a worried face.

The older of the two shook his head, and Harry put him to memory, feeling a malicious energy come off him.

"No, not at all, we'd just like to ask her a few questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"We're with a survey board, asking girls between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, about who they feel are, you know like the cutest singers and such," the other person answered, he smiled kindly at who Harry could only presume was Alex's mother.

"Oh," Theresa Russo said nodding, "well I'm sorry to say she's gone to Coney Island with a friend today, if you come back tomorrow about the same time she'll be here."

The elder man smiled and nodded, "We'll be back tomorrow then, thank you for your time Mrs. Russo."

"No problem, what was your name again?"

The dark haired gentleman smiled again, "Joseph Stark."

With that the two men turned around and walked past Harry, Stark muttering 'excuse me' as he passed.

Theresa moved to Harry, "Can I find you a table and a menu hun?"

Harry nodded, being guided to a booth out in the corner. Once he was sat down, he pulled out his cell phone, punching in the speed dial number for Draco bringing the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang a couple times before Draco picked up on the other end.

"Still can't find her."

"I figured as much I think she's with Alex, some come back to Manhattan and search Coney Island."

"If she's with Alex, then she'll be head back to where you are…I mean you're still at the Sub Station right?"

Harry nodded his thanks as his drink was brought to him, "Yeah, but someone else is looking for them I want you to contact Kale as well."

"Alright Harry, I'll call if I find them."

Harry hung up the phone and looked forward seeing Theresa talking to her husband. This had just got interesting.

* * *

Alex and Nita smiled uncertainly at the pair of boys that sat across from them on the moving tram. The two boys in question were their age, if not a little older, by a couple months. Dress in the street like baggy clothes that many boys at their schools dressed in. And had been checking out Alex and Nita since that got on from the last station.

Alex, who was more outgoing then Nita, her shy book worm of a friend, who had problems talking to boys most of the time, as well as hiding her beautiful body underneath her clothes, but Alex credited that to her father, who had a problem with Dair's shorts she wore for her soccer games.

While, yes Alex would flirt with the boys, if she felt up to. She'd never go out with them. Not after Dean. She came to the conclusion, that this point of her life, with training magic and what not, it was hard dating a Muggle. It's why she finally had to let Dean go. Though she had to admit it was pretty annoying when he continued to call her Russo, not even bothering to call her by her first name, just her surname. But she learned that it was best to try to pursue a relationship with another wizard, at least till she was older. She didn't know how dad could've accomplished it but her brother Justin seemed to have an easier time with it.

"So uh, you girls getting off at the next stop?" One of the boys asked, his friend grinned next to him.

Alex smiled sweetly, "Nope the stop after that, you?"

The two grinned at each other, "Same here, maybe we could, like go do something, you and your friend and me and my G here?"

Nita snorted, attempting not to laugh, and she looked at Alex. As if Alex was reading her mind she draped her arm around her best friend, "What makes you think we go for guys?"

The effect, as always had been was instantaneous, the two boys sputtered and their eyes widened as if they couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Alex and Nita and played this joke numerous times when they had to ride the subway back to her home. It was a rule of theirs never to date, or hook up with people they meet off the subway, but as cruel as it was, they still laughed themselves to tears when they got off at their stop.

The two boys moved down to the next car, giving glances back to them.

"Alex I swear, one of these days one of them is going to ask us to prove it," Nita said wiping some tears away from her eyes as she tried not to laugh.

Alex laughed at that, "well until then we can keep using it."

The two girls laughed at their little joke, both standing up as the tram began to slow down, preparing to get off at their stop.

As the train pulled to a complete stop the two girls stepped off, onto the cold hard concrete floor that was the station, still laughing the two girls began to make their way towards the exit, both not noticing the two elder gentleman, dressed in brown coats that seemed out of place for the hot summer air, making their way towards them.

"Alex Russo?" One of them asked.

Alex and Nita turned to the two men, surveying the men with caution.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked.

The older of the two men took out a wallet, and flipped open and shut quickly, as if he was flashing credentials, "I'm Special Agent Joseph Stark this is my partner, Jackson. We'd like to ask you and your friend to come with us."

"Could I possibly see that again?"

Stark smirked, "Trust us, we're the FBI."

"Well sorry Agent Stark, if it seems that we don't trust you, but we have to be going now, come on Nita," Alex grabbed Nita's arm gently and began to pull her towards the exit.

Stark stepped in the way placing his hands upon Alex's shoulders, "Now, let's not put this out of proportion."

"Let go!" Alex screamed, trying to twist her arm out of Stark's grip.

Stark kept a steel grip on her arm and pulled her towards him Nita, just seemed to be frozen in the area. Doing the only thing Alex knew she could do without her wand she threw her fist into Stark's groin.

As he leaned over and groaned, Alex quickly grabbed her friend and made a break for the exit.

"Get them!" He gasped.

Alex didn't bother to turn around a look to see if Jackson was pursuing them, all she could do was duck as she dashed up the stairs as a small electrical explosion resounded of the wall.

Chaos reigned as everyone began to scream out in fright and dash for the nearest exit, Alex and Nita took cover with them, fighting their way through the throng, feeling as if Stark was on their heels.

The two wheeled around the next corner, now seeing the set of stairs that led to the streets above. The two began a mad dash to make to the stairs, hearing Stark and Jackson, shouting for people to move out of their way.

Then Alex spotted movement from the top of the stair case, someone pushing his way through, towards them.

"Nita this way!" Alex shouted quickly turning around and heading down to another station.

"Their headed toward another tram after her!"

Alex didn't bother to look behind her to see where they were but Nita did, "There's more of them!"

Alex turned around as they rounded another corner, now seeing three more people join Stark and Jackson, all giving chase.

The two rushed down the staircase to the next station both stopping in the middle of the forum, looking around seeing no other exit but the tram itself.

"What now?!" Nita asked looking back at the staircase.

"The train!" Alex grabbed a hold of Nita and dashed for the tram rushing in. The two began making their way to the front, feeling the tram car vibrate as the tram began to prepare its take off. Within minutes the tram began to make it's way down the tracks.

"What train is this?"

Alex looked at the map, "This is the D train, and we'll get off the next stop."

She sat down on the bench below the map and attempted to catch her breath, trying not to picture her pounding heart threatening to escape out of her chest.

"What if they're at the next station?"

"It's right across the street from Central Park, if that's the case we'll run into there and try to lose them that way."

"Okay…" Alex didn't bother looking up at Nita, she could see the look she was giving to Alex. Of all their little exploits and adventures in the city when ever it got bad, Nita was the one to get them out, it was the first time Alex was leading them. That and Alex was sure Nita had noticed her actions as well. As they were making their way towards the exit of the last station, Alex, who couldn't explain it felt someone trying to make their way towards them through the crowd, which opted her to turn around in a different direction.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex looked up, seeing Nita looking down the length of the car.

"What do we do if their on the train?"

"What?!" Alex stood up and looked down the car, sure enough seeing, Stark leading the others down the cars towards them.

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

Harry walked back out onto the street, looking behind him as others began to leave the shopping lane. The sun had long since disappeared underneath the skyline of the city and the night began to take over. Harry had stayed at and around the Sub Station all day to see if Alex and Nita would show up, but to no avail. Now the restaurant had closed for the evening and Harry was stuck to watching people enter and exit the plaza. He may not know what Alex looked like but knew what Nita looked like as Tom and Carl had a picture of her from a trip they all took when she and a couple of other witches and wizards met at the beach to learn about underwater magical creatures.

All that was left was waiting for them to show up. Harry nodded to an old couple who walked by him as he looked both ways down the street. It would be hard to spot them if they passed him. On the one end of the street was a bus stop on the other end was the entrance to the subway. Both which had groups of people coming and going. For being nine o'clock at night the city showed no sign of slowing down. It was just like being in London.

Taking out another cigarette he lit it up taking a long drag from it before blowing out the off white smoke and looking down the street again. Without missing a beat he pulled his cell phone out as it began to ring and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Any luck?" Draco's voice came from the receiver.

"No nothing yet, what about you?"

"Not a bloody thing, Kale called and said he wanted to show us something, I'm on my way over, I already went back to Tom and Carl's and went by her family's house, she wasn't and hasn't been to either place at all today."

Harry took another drag of his cigarette, "Alright, meet Kale, I'm going to stick it here for a little while longer, any suspicious people today?"

"Nothing, just kids and I think I've seen Nita's aunt, that's it."

"Alright keep me posted," With that Harry hung up the phone sticking it back into his pocket and he turned to look down the other side of the street again.

It wasn't long before he heard a collection of shouts and screams quickly he turned around seeing people rushing out of the subway.

Acting on instinct alone he rushed towards the entrance, pushing his way through the people as they ran the opposite direction.

Coming upon the top of the stair case he began to push his way down, seeing two girls stop and look up. The two girls were about his age, one with charcoal black hair the other with dark brown. His eyes met the light green eyes of the black haired girl. In that moment he knew it was Alex Russo.

"Nita this way!" she shouted pulling Nita in the other direction.

"Wait!" he called chasing after her, pushing through the crowd of people. He saw Stark and his partner rush after them Stark pointing in their direction, "Their headed toward another tram after her!"

Four more people joined the chase, all holding what looked like security batons. Harry pursued them trying his best to keep up with them as he pushed, dodged and weaved through the pedestrians who were trying to leave. He dashed down the next stair case seeing the girl's pursuer's clamber onto the tram as it began to leave.

"FUCK!" He shouted, and with a burst of speed with the force he dashed towards the moving tram. In a quick fluid motion he jumped to the tram at the end, grasping onto it as he found a footing.

"_Never a dull moment in my life is there?"_ He thought bitterly as he gritted his teeth, hugging his body close to the tram. Calling upon the force, he waved his hand at the door of the car. He smiled as the door quickly slide open and he jumped in seeing two of the men following the others to the front of the train where Nita and Alex were.

"Another wizard!" one of them shouting, turning to the sound of the opening door.

Harry heard Stark shout, "Get him! The rest of you follow me!"

The large agent, charged Harry, brandishing his weapon, thrusting it towards Harry's chest. With ease Harry dodged the thrust, noting the faint crackle of an electric discharge at the end.

"_It's like a bloody Cattle Prod!"_

The Agent began to thrust and swing the baton at him, which he dodged and deflected the attacks with his forearms. Moving quickly, letting the force guide his actions, he jumped back allowing some space between him and the Agent, acting quickly he jumped grabbing hold of the rails over head of him and kicked the Agent squarely in the chest, making him stumble back a couple of steps.

Harry landed gracefully on his feet as the Agent charged for another attack. Reacting quickly he brought his is arm deflecting the swing, throwing both his fists into the Agent's chest making him stumble back again. Gaining a foot Harry rushed him, catching the baton in his left hand as the Agent tried to attacked, in a quick fluid motion Harry brought his free hand up striking the Agent's arm twice, under his shoulder and striking his shoulder, pinning his arm under his left arm, locking the agent's wrist. Quickly bringing his fist up he wrenched the mans arm out of it's shoulder socket and heard the sickening crunch as he struck the man's elbow, feeling his arm snap like a branch underneath him.

The Agent screamed out in agony, as Harry twisted him around throwing him in the wall beside him, ignoring the pedestrians who screamed and shied away from him. Before he could gauge another threat a shot as if from a rocket launcher rang out and a blue stream shot past him and out the door he entered from. He whipped around seeing another Agent standing at the end of the car, pointing his baton at Harry.

With a snarl he fired off three more shots. Harry moved quickly, as if the world around him suddenly slowed down, dodging the first two shots fired at him, twirling around in a circle, his body acting of it's own accord, as he let the force guide him, he brought his right arm up, face the next shot. He pushed out with the force, watching it connect with the glowing shot. In a loud burst, like an explosion sounding like cannon blast, the shot exploded. Blue bolts of electricity arched out hitting the walls and lights, snuffing them out in a shower of a sparks, throwing Harry back onto the floor.

The train lurched as it came to a sudden stop, the lights flickered before shutting off, leaving everyone immersed in the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Nita and Alex shifted around on the floor, grunting in discomfort and pain as the sudden stop of the tram caught them off guard.

"Alex are you alright?" Nita asked weakly looking over to her friend as she got up to her knees.

Alex nodded silent and she pulled herself up to a sitting position as well. Before she could say anything else a shot rang out, flying over Nita and smashing the window in front of her. Nita screamed and ducked lower as more shots rang out.

Alex peaked over the bench beside her, now seeing Stark and the other agents, marching toward them, their weapons aimed at them as they began to shoot of more blue streams of light at them.

"Screw this…" Alex muttered, with that she pulled out her wand and began to fire hexes and jinxes back at them.

"What are you doing?!" Nita screamed.

"Nita blast the door, never mind what we're doing their shooting at us!"

Without another word Nita pulled her wand and took aim at the door next to Alex, "BOMBARDA!"

In a blast of sparks and wrenching metal the door flew off opening the way to the tunnel.

"Go! Go!" Alex shouted shooting more curses at Stark.

Nita crouched low and shot across the car jumping through the door and hitting the ground with a thump, quickly she tore towards the service door in front her, firing off another blasting hex, making the door burst open with a resounding bang. She turned around see Alex close on her heels as she followed, firing curses over her shoulder as she ran.

The two began to make there way into the labyrinth of halls that was for maintenance personnel, blasting any door before them with a well placed spell. In a matter of minutes, mixed with running for dear life, well place smells and words of 'come on, lets go'. That and the echoing sounds of boots on hard floor as Stark and the other agents followed. The two burst through another door hearing the mingled cries of shock from pedestrians as they rushed into another station. Seeing the stairs off to the side they rushed up the staircase hearing the sounds of cars and people on the streets above. Quickly they rounded another corner seeing the last set of stairs before them, and they dashed up it.

"There's the park!" Alex breathed, pointing to the arch that marked the entrance. The two tore across the street, avoiding the oncoming traffic as they entered the park, not daring to look back behind them.

* * *

Harry groaned as he moved around on the cold metal floor, hissing as he pulled himself up to his feet, noting that his hand and forearm was covered in blood and his jacket sleeve was now torn and tattered.

The light from overhead, sparked and sputtered, giving some light along with the red safety lights from the tunnel outside. He heard the whimpers and the slight tremble of the innocent passengers around him as he surveyed his surroundings. The painful moan of the Agent he had just subdued before the tram had stopped.

Looking ahead he squinted his eyes to see what had happened to the other agents that were ahead of him before. Another loud shot rang out from the darkness, and before he could move, he felt metallic spike strike him in the shoulder, followed by an electric pulse that coursed through his body making him fall to one knee.

"Got him!" A voice shouted out from the shadows.

Acting quickly, shaking off the vibrations that erupted in his body he grabbed the metal, noting it was attached to an industrial cable, and pulled it out with a snarl.

He watched as the sharp instrument retracted back to its owners. Without missing a beat he raised his hand, feeling the force touch the agent. Quickly squeezing his fist, upon him, feeling that he gained grip through the force. With a sweeping motion he through the agent into the side of the car, hearing more screams from the innocent onlookers.

Moving quickly he grabbed the agent's baton and fired off another shot into the shadows, watching the metal spike fire off out of the short staff. Hearing a shout of pain, and knowing he hit his mark, Harry twisted off the top of the staff, seeing another metal spike, and the end of the cable, he stabbed it into the side of the car, and rushed past the agent he had just restrained, following the trail of Alex and Nita.

Within moments he emerged at the next station, pushing through the panicking crowd and charging up the stairs pulling his phone out of his pocket and punching the redial button, without missing a beat.

Not even waiting for Draco to greet him he shouted, "They've headed into Central Park get everyone there now!"

He hung up the phone as he rounded the next corner, seeing two more agents now making their way up the stairs one of them seeing Harry.

"Take him out!" He shouted, firing off his weapon.

Harry dodged the shot again and threw the force at him, causing the agent to collide with the wall and fall down unconscious. Harry then quickly force gripped the other agent and threw him into the opposite wall before barreling up the stairs and onto the street, racing into the park after the others.

* * *

They were in the middle of the park, they had to be. Alex looked around, coming to a stop and seeing the street lamps light reflect off the water of the lake.

"Are they still behind us?" Nita asked taking gasping breaths.

Alex shook her head, looking at the path they just took to get her, "No I think we lost them for now, we'll rest for a moment then exit from the north side, catch a cab to Tom and Carl's."

"Why Tom and Carl's? Your parents are closer."

Alex tried to catch her breath before answering, "They knew which subway station we'd be getting off at, they're probably watching my place."

There was no way they'd find out about Tom and Carl's was there?

She wouldn't know, she doubted that these people even were the FBI, seeing as FBI used guns, not electric firing sticks. And then there was the other person that she seen chasing after them, he could've been long gone by now, but he wasn't dressed like the rest.

"Alex? Do you know who these people are?"

"No not a clue…" Alex looked around seeing nothing but the lake and the bushes and trees that surrounded them. Dean had took her here once, probably the only romantic thing he did during they're relationship.

"Well we have to get-." Alex raised her hand silencing her friend and looked towards the bushes.

"What..?"

"Shh!"

The bushes rustled again, as Alex pointed her wand towards them.

"Hello?"

Before she could say run, three shots sounded out, sounding abnormal in the night calm. Alex couldn't dodge the first shot struck her in the shoulder, sending a burning pain through her body as the restraint sent its first wave of electricity coursing through her body. The next two shots, from two metal spikes connected together making a small cable net which caught her, pinning her to a marble stand which carried a statue of an elf child on top.

Nita screamed and fired a hex towards the origin of the shots, while trying to run for cover, she never made it as a forth shot sounded off, striking her and making her fall to the ground. She groaned as she tried to get up, feeling the electricity coarse through her body from the electric pulse.

"Well I'd say this must be our lucky day."

Alex, fighting to keep consciousness looked up seeing Stark walking towards them, his eyes on Alex.

"We just came looking for you, but it seems we've also found Nita Callahan too, isn't that lucky boys?"

He turned to the others who chuckled at his sense of humor.

"What do you want from us?" Nita asked weakly, trying to get back onto her feet.

Stark prodded her again with his staff, stunning her again, "Nothing, you, and your friend here are an abomination, a strike against God himself, and you must be cleansed from this Earth, as every witch and wizard is."

Alex struggled against her restraints feeling another surge of electricity course through her body, making her moan out in pain. No one had noticed the rustle of the bushes behind them. The small sounds of snapping twigs, or clicks of rifles being prepared to fire. But the agents did hear the hiss, of unknown weapons engaging. In one second all chaos broke out. Alex and Nita watched startled and amazed as shots of red and blue beams fired off from the sidelines at the agents. As soon as the shots fired off two figures emerged from the shadows, both holding dazzling glowing swords of light. Alex watched as one of them, towering with sleeked blonde hair and holding a electric blue sword, that shown so bright it was nearly white, advancing to subduing two agents, as he made his way to Nita, deflecting any shots fired at him from the agents. He crouched low next to Nita, a murmured silent words that Alex couldn't hear, before disengaging his sword and picking her up with ease and rushing her out of the scene of the battle. She looked around seeing that more men, carrying rifles that looked to be off of the video games her brothers played advanced and overwhelmed the agents, causing them to scatter and retreat. She looked forward seeing Stark was now engaged with the other person who also held a glowing blade, this one a bright yellow. She noted that this was the same person who was trying to make his way to them when the chase had began.

Stark stabbed at him with his staff, his attacks being deflected, by her mysterious savior. In a short round of exchanging blows the man disabled Stark's weapon by cutting it cleaning in half. He didn't stop there, as quickly as he had done that he through his fist at him sending Stark back several feet, seemingly abnormal for such a punch. Dazed from being thrown so easily Stark tried to regain his footing but was cut short as the man shot a kick into his face, shattering his nose and knocking him out cold.

The man then quickly rushed over to her and she could know see him, her brown eyes making contact with his sharp emerald green eyes.

"_I know him,"_ She thought.

"Hold still," He spoke, briskly, and in a flurry of practiced swipes with his blade he cut her loose.

To weak to stand on her own two feet she fell forward, landing softly in his arms, where she looked up at him weakly.

He muttered something and then spoke to her, "Sorry but this will hurt a little."

Before she could even ask he jerked the metal spike out of her shoulder, she whimpered in pain, but didn't say anything. She couldn't, as she was speechless, she knew who her rescuer was.

"_It's Harry Potter,"_ She told herself, she couldn't believe it though. She tried to stay conscious but found she couldn't as her eyes began to slowly closing shut, her body finally relaxing.

Harry looked up at the nearest Vanguard member, "Hey you! Get her to Draco make sure they get to the safe house got it?"

"Sir your bleeding," The soldier said, as he picked up Alex in his arms with ease.

"Yeah I know, don't worry about me."

The soldier nodded and walked off following another pair of soldiers.

Harry looked around assessing the damage, noting the scorch marks on the pavement. No dead bodies though. The battle was closing to an end as fast as it had begun. The agents had all scattered, and from what he figured where retreating out of the park.

He looked over to the unconscious body of Stark, in which Kale was standing over him, his rifle held by his side.

"What should I do with the trash kid?"

"Leave him," Harry answered, kneeling down and checking the man's pockets, pulling out and wallet and flipping it open, "Sector 7, that's where they're from…"

He didn't speak again as he stood up and nodded to Kale before following the same path that Draco took to exit the park.

Kale just stood there for another moment, recollecting his thoughts before putting his hand to his ear, activating his communicator, "Alright boys, packages are secure, return to base."

With that he turned to where Harry was last seen, with a smile on his face, _"So glad I decided to help them with this war."_

* * *

A/N There you have it, I hope you have enjoyed this installment of PD…..sooooo Comment Comment Comment People, I love them, need them and crave them


	8. The Raven Haired Savior and Blondie

Disclaimer// I do not own the work of JK Rowling, Disney, Diane Duane or the work of Lucas Arts. This is not for profit and shall never be.

Chapter 7

The Raven Haired Savior and Blondie

Alex Russo's eyes shot open, her breath sped up and her heart began to race. Her mind rattled as she took in her surroundings, remembering the last thing that went through her head, the chase through the subway, the FBI agent named Stark, the electro staffs. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? It had to be a dream, the person that saved her. Harry Potter, the savior of light, the Champion of the Muggleborns. Star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She might've been American but, nearly every American witch or wizard knew Harry Potter, even though he wasn't as famous here as he is in England he was still known. And even though she'd adamantly denied her brother's teasing, she was quite taken with him. But then again who wouldn't be? Teen Witch Weekly labeled him as Number one of the most eligible bachelor since he turned fourteen. Star Seeker of his school and youngest one in a century, youngest tri-wizard tournament champion and winner. The Inherit to both the Potter and Black family fortune now, and a shoe in for the new generation of Aurors, and possible the most influential person in politics at such a young age, yeah it had to be a dream.

She sat up in her bed, feeling the cool air meeting her bare skin in greeting. It seemed odd seeing as when she usually went to bed she wore a long sleeve shirt, or a tank top, depending on the season. She ran her fingers blindly down the smooth skin of her arms, and then her stomach coming to the lacy material of her bra. Yes she was still refusing to admit this wasn't a dream, reveling in how real the 'dream' felt. She traced the side of her bra, running her hand up the strap, now stopping on feeling someone that was never part of her body before. It was rough but smooth, a scar. Right on her shoulder as if she had been stabbed with a circular instrument. Suddenly her heart began to race it didn't feel like a dream. Not when she was hit with metal spike that pinned her down, electrocuting her every few seconds.

Quickly getting out of the bed she laid in she searched for a light switch, quickly finding it and flicking it on, taking in her new surroundings. She wasn't in her room, not the room she grew up in, with the purple fur walls or her colorful bed with her dresser full of clothes. She was in someone else's room. She noticed that where ever she was whoever owned this apartment had expensive taste. The bed looked to be carved out of mahogany wood the bedspread was a nice comfortable scarlet silk with gold trim. Opposite of the bed was an elaborate carved dresser, with an ornate mirror sitting on top of it. She looked in the mirror seeing herself staring back.

She looked pale, which was saying something as she was very tan. Inheriting her skin tone from her Mexican-American mother, though no other blemishes shown on her skin other then the tattoo that sprawled up her side. She traced that as well before moving her hand back to the scar. The image flashed in her head, the loud shot cutting through the darkness, the excruciating pain as it struck her shoulder, the overwhelming fear as she saw Nita get struck as well.

"I see you're awake."

Alex jumped at the sound of the voice, quickly turning around, her hair flaring out as she turned her sight on her friend Nita who was standing in the now open doorway holding what looked like a tank top, " Draco said that the Kolto worked, but you'll have a scar seeing as it's a wound by an electric instrument."

"What? Oh!" Alex said now noticing her hand was on the new scar on her body, "Who is Draco? And where are we?"

Walking into the room and closing the door shut behind her, before tossing the shirt to Alex, she answered, "Draco is one of the people that rescued us, he's not the one that took off your shirt, and it's being washed that's why it was taken off, other than expecting your wound."

"Oh...then who took off my shirt then?" the image in her mind was a very real Harry Potter, stripping off her clothes. She noticed the rising heat that had appeared in her cheeks.

Nita laughed spotting the blush before answering, "This girl Sophia, I think she's the medic, she's downstairs tending to Harry right now."

"_Harry? As in the Harry Potter?!?" _Alex's mind went into overdrive but she tried to play it calmly, "Harry? Is he another one of them?"

Nita nodded, looking back at the door, "Yeah I didn't see him when he and Kale came in, Kale Richardson. You know him right? I mean he was Dean's boss, or is I don't know if he's doing this full time or not."

Now she could keep her calm, pulling on the shirt, noting it was a little bigger, probably one of the boys she marched straight at the door and down the stairs, Nita on her heels the entire way asking where she was going. Upon reaching the landing she noted no one was in the living room, in fact the only activity in the living room was the roaring fire in the fire place, but there was light coming from the closed doors that most likely lead to the dining room or kitchen. She walked over to them, hands on the handle, ready to burst through and announce she had been awake, but stopped upon hearing voices, resulting her just crouching and peering through the open crack of the doors.

Someone was blocking the view with his back, but it didn't stop her from hearing what everyone was saying.

"Bloody hell that hurts, Draco, make a mental note not to do something stupid like this," came Harry's voice. Alex winced, what could have possible hurt him? When she had seen him he looked alright, but what did she know? She was slipping into a near coma, he could've been hurt, but then it would be her fault, he was trying to save her. The thought still made her melt.

Draco had laughed, "I'll leave the stupid acts to you, now Kale have you ever seen this?"

Kale had moved, no longer blocking the girls' sight and giving Alex a full view of a shirtless Harry flexing his right hand. Draco sat to the left of him, holding one of the weapons that the fake FBI agents had, point one end at his face.

"Don't do that moron," Harry said, not bothering to look up from his hand.

Draco glared at Harry and then tossed the weapon at him, "Alright Phoenix, if you know how it works, then go on and show us."

Harry picked up the weapon and twirled it in his hands, before twisting it and aiming at the kitchen. With a crack like a pistol the staff fired off the projectile, a _thud_ sounding off meaning it was now embedded into a cupboard. With a flourish Harry twisted the end of the weapon, taking it off and revealing another spike, stabbing it into the table.

"Shit…" Kale muttered.

"Yeah, terrible but ingenious though."

Draco scratched his head, "It's only one shot though, and why would you stab it into something?"

"Ultimately prevents apparition," Harry leaned back in his chair, "I don't think these are the average witch hunters, you know the muggles that escape memory modification, I think these guys are professionals. Not only do they know if they were to pump electric bolts into us, stunning us and our magic for a short while, but they know to restrain us from apparating."

"Shit, what are the chances they were hunting the same people we were looking for?"

Harry shook his head, "Slim, I think a wizard is the one controlling them."

Draco and Kale starred at him in disbelief, "A wizard? But I thought these people killed them right Kale?"

Kale nodded, "yeah sector 7 is kind of a myth in the auror division but what you said makes sense Harry."

"How does it bloody make fucking sense?!?" Draco shouted standing up from his chair.

"Draco," Harry gestured for him to sit down, "Think about it, what are the chances of this? Remember what Akamu said, there are no coincidences, so what's the chances of us, coming all the way here to America, looking for Alex and Nita, to find them being chased through the subway and central park by a bunch of witch hunters? A Wizard can control them, all needs is the resources, whenever someone pops up that threatens them, he just sends them out to kill them, effectively erasing the threat."

Draco seemed to be chewing on his tongue, "your right, this is to convenient to be a coincidence, but who?"

"That's what we have to find out."

Alex shifted on her knees. These two seemed to be fighting more then one war. And some how Alex and Nita were in it, but they poised no threat to anyone, they were just two teens still learning magic, so why would someone send Stark and the others after them?

So focused on the conversation the three were having about their attackers the two girls didn't hear the roar of the fire, or the sound of someone coughing or stepping out, brushing soot off his robes. He walked up behind them, placing a gentle hand on both of their shoulders, causing them to scream out in surprise, jumping and falling through the door, bringing the attention of Harry and the others.

If it wasn't bad enough being embarrassed in school, Alex and Nita were now embarrassed to be found, listening and falling in front of everyone. To further the embarrassment, Harry was already pulling up, a very red Alex.

"You know you were more then welcome to join us."

Alex could only sputter as she was helped into a chair, Draco helping Nita. Alex caught Kale's eye, who grinned and winked at her before heading into the kitchen. Harry was already sitting down, gesturing the newcomer to join them, who was a tall pale, bitter looking person who looked like he enjoyed black, his dark hair framing his face like a curtain, he looked down at them from over his hooked nose, before sitting down.

"Alex, Nita, I'm Harry Potter, I'm sure you already know Kale Richardson," Harry spoke, gesturing to Kale who returned with drinks for them, "Nita I'm sure you've already met Draco Malfoy, and this is a professor at the school Hogwarts, and one of our allies, Severus Snape."

Snape just waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, nodding at the two girls before speaking, "I have a report if you'd like to hear it."

Alex was surprised as this person was old enough to be her father and was giving reports to Harry as if he was the leader. She looked over to Harry who just nodded, in a gesture for Snape to continue.

"Well the wizarding world now knows of you disappearance," Snape tossed an issue of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ over to Harry, where a picture of him was visible to everyone the caption read **'Boy-Who-Lived Gone Missing!'**

Draco picked up the newspaper and began to read aloud, "Earlier this morning, from an anonymous resource it has been found the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, more commonly called the Chosen One these days has been found to be missing. The resource as noted that Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix has been searching for Harry Potter for the past three weeks. While the Hogwarts Headmaster couldn't be reached for questioning Minister Cornelius Fudge had assured everyone that if Harry Potter was captured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named we would surely know about it, and we will continue searching for him and we will find him, blah blah blah."

Draco tossed the paper back down onto the table, "So I'm guess Voldemort knows now?"

Snape nodded stiffly looking back at Harry who sat up straighter in his chair, "what's he intending to do about it? Or is he more focused on whatever other project he's doing?"

"Well that and the task of finding Draco, he's pissed about Draco disappearing," Draco raised his eyebrows at Snape who continued to explain, "He wanted you to do a task, the task I'm not sure about but it was more of a punishment for your family, which by the way your mother and brother are completely alright, but I feel it might be best to get them out of there soon. Voldemort is giving it a couple weeks for you to reappear Harry, if not by then he'll formulate a plan to bring you out of hiding, how much longer are you two planning to stay here?"

Harry looked at the two girls before answered, running his hand through his messed up hair, "depends, but we'll contact you when we know, Kale and others will start arriving at the temple tomorrow, so be sure to be there for that."

Snape nodded standing up, "Well this will due will it? It was nice meeting you Ms. Callahan, Ms. Russo, Harry and Draco till next time."

Snape walked out of the room and shortly after they heard the roaring of the flames meaning he left, Kale stepped forward, "Well I should get going to, I'll see you guys tomorrow, keep in contact."

Harry and the others watched as Kale walked out, hearing the closing of the front door as he left. Now it was just the four of them. Draco continued to sip his drink, while flipping through the newspaper, as Harry had seemed to be finishing up writing something before looking up at them with a sigh, "as I'm sure both of you are curious as to why you're here."

"We know why we're here, but I'm kind of curious as to why you two were looking for us."

Alex stared at Nita, her eyes wide as if to ask her what she was thinking about being so blunt. She just shrugged back before looking sheepishly at Draco, who was covertly looking at her through the corner of his eyes, still pretending to read the paper.

Harry stayed silent for another moment before answering, "Well we've been looking for you, because we need you, to well put it bluntly."

"To help in the war against Voldemort, don't you mean you need Mr. Russo? Alex didn't he help in some sort of war effort last time Voldemort was in power?" Nita looked at Alex.

The truth was Alex didn't know much of her father's actions in the wizarding world, as he did so much to give her and her brothers a choice to between the two. She knew Justin was studying to be an Auror, even going as far to be in the Murtagh, the Elite Auror Corps as it was officially. She did know her father used to work a lot in the American Magical Government but he never spoke of it. But her father, doing some part in the war effort didn't seem likely, "I don't know but if Nita is right, why do you need us?"

"You both have tattoo's right? One of a leviathan the other Basilisk, correct?" Both girls looked at Draco in surprise. Without realizing it Alex was running her hand down her side, where the tattoo had ran down her body. Nita had nodded and slowly Alex nodded as well, her eyes back on Harry who spoke, "after the tattoo's appeared, or more when it did appear, you felt a surge flow through you, like a bunch of energy flew through your body at the same time, correct? After that your magic seemed off, more amplified and you were doing, or sensing things, you never sensed before correct?"

They nodded again, both rapt with attention now, hanging on their every word.

"What time did this happen? No exact time needed, but like was it morning, afternoon or night?"

"Morning," Alex whispered, as if speaking normally would be cause a disaster, "and when it happened, I heard a voice…It said something about my destiny."

Harry nodded, "About 2,000 years ago, there was a war, between purebloods, and the ever growing muggle borns, and it was about the same time Hogwarts was founded. During the first years of Hogwarts, and during the calm years of the war, before the real fighting broke out. Four students, each from the four houses converged together, finding that the all had something in common. The thing they had in common was they could perform magic unlike anyone else could. They could feel it, act through it and most of all control it, using it as a deadly weapon and a very valuable tool. They called it the Force, and after a couple years of training, and utilizing their ability they began to call themselves Jedi."

Harry looked at both of them, waiting for questions obviously but upon receiving none he continued, "when the war became more hostile, taking lives and creating chaos, the Jedi, with their vanguard rose, fighting down both sides and help to create new laws and a new system for all wizarding countries so they could live in peace. For years there was peace and prosperity between wizards and muggles thanks to the Jedi but eventually there was turmoil within the ranks of the Jedi, leading to the end of the Jedi Order. The four families that originally created the Order had foreseen a day where their descendants would recreate the Order, linking the worlds of wizards and muggles back, and banishing the great darkness that threatened it, and they created a way to show their descendants that they were the ones to do it."

"The tattoos, that's how we're selected, we're the descendants of the four families?" Alex stared at Harry as she asked the question, her eyes connecting with the emerald green eyes of his. He nodded, "The tattoos were the coat of arms of the four families."

He pointed to himself, "Prewett," then to Draco, "Archer," then to Nita, "Breedlove," then to Alex, "and Leone, the four families is right here in this room, their crest is upon our bodies and we have inherited the ability to use the force."

The room seemed eerie in the silence. Alex could hear the steady breathing of Draco from across from her she could hear Nita's brain going into overdrive as she seemed to be thinking of probably a million questions. She could feel Harry's eyes upon her as she looked down at the only spot of the table she deemed suitable enough for her attention.

"So…does this mean…" Alex looked up to see Nita's lips moving, she could see the gears working in her head as she was trying to ask the question, "Does this mean you want us to go to England with you? To attend Hogwarts with you guys?"

"We know it's a big question we're giving you, and we won't be surprised if you say no, but if we stay together we can be able to do anything, whether America see's it or not, Voldemort is a growing problem, and he's not the only one, someone else doesn't want us to be together to be able to stop it either, that's what those guys were after you two. Me and Harry?" Draco scoffed and leaned back, "We disappeared, but then again whoever sent those men after you, probably knows that without Harry, Voldemort cannot die."

"It's our choice? You're not going to force us?" Nita had asked, looking back between Harry and Draco. Harry had shaken his head, "No if you wish to come with us, we'd like that. It'd probably be safer knowing these people are out for you for you to come with us."

Nita had nodded, and the silence had surrounded them again. Alex was now thinking. She knew Nita always wanted to go to an actual school devoted to the practice of magic but in America there were to many witches and wizards that needed to be taught, and too little schools, it was hard to find a remote area to build one. Alex learned under her father along with her brothers, while occasionally attending Wiz Tech during the summer. Nita's family couldn't afford trips like that, and as proven previously they weren't all that excited about the fact that she was a witch either.

"I'm in."

Alex looked towards her best friend, her eyebrows raised. She knew Nita would probably say yes, but not this fast.

"I'd love to, but how are we going to tell my parents? I mean they have to sign the transfer papers don't they?" Alex asked looking to Harry for an answer.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'll talk to your parents tomorrow Draco will take Nita to her parents as well so she could get her stuff, if this is what you two really want."

The two girls nodded eagerly the same phrase going through their head, _"We're going to Hogwarts!"_ Harry smiled and clapped his hands, "Well glad that that's over, I say we all get some rest, agreed?"

Draco stood up, bidding the girls a good night before leaving the room they could hear his footsteps as he marched up the stairs. Alex and Nita just sat there as Harry collected the glasses placing them in the sink.

"Um…Harry?" Nita asked timidly, watching him place the dishes in a dishwasher, he looked up to show he was listening, "where are me and Alex supposed to sleep?"

"The room Alex was resting in, sorry for making you two share a room," he answered.

Nita nodded and murmured thanks before heading up stairs as well leaving just Alex in the room with Harry. She shifted uneasily in her share, her mind teeming with a million questions, waiting for his eyes to come upon her again so she could try to find a thing to say to him.

"Alex," she looked up upon hearing his voice, he was still setting up the dishwasher, "I understand that you have plenty of questions to ask me, and all of them will be answered tomorrow, well most of them, I deplore you to get some sleep though, you're going to need it."

She looked at him seeing his eyes were upon her now, slowly she nodded, "Alright Harry I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

With that she got up and headed upstairs, turning into her bed room to see her friend already curled up beneath the covers, she pulled over her jeans and crawled in beside her, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

For what seemed to be the thousandth time Stark brought his fingers up to his face and gingerly felt his nose. It was stiff but didn't hurt meaning the medicine he was given had taken effect. It has been six hours since he and the others of his organization found and chased Alex Russo and Nita Callahan. It's been six hours since he had them cornered, in his sights and no chance of escape. Six hours since they were attacked by a group of people, two had to be at least wizards, the others could be normal like them. But he didn't know. He was currently sitting in the same blank room he had woke up in and hour ago. He knew where he was. He was in the building that stood as their headquarters for New York. The superiors were probably talking of what to do with him and the others that failed. Failure was never an option. It was putting it lightly that Stark would say he's pissed off. He was enraged. He had no clue as to what happened to the others he left on the subway to deal with the man that was following them. He scrunched up his eyes trying to remember what he looked like but couldn't. He didn't even bother looking up at the sound of the door opening to the room.

"So Stark what have you to say for this?"

Stark looked up to see Robert Green, one of the men that led them, told them where to go and who to get. Stark looked into his face, seeing the lines of age scrawl across it.

"I'm not sure sir, I knew he was following us, that he was attempting to get to Russo and Callahan, but I believed there to be only one," Stark answered, continuing to look down at the floor, "has Davies woke up yet? I think the blow to my head…"

"Can't remember what he looked like?" Stark looked up at Green seeing a grim smile upon his face, "no problem Davies said he can't remember anything either, other then he looked like a kid, no older then seventeen. Smith said the same thing, that and he was fast, and able to block the pulsar shot that he sent at him. What all three of them, the people you left on the subway, said was he was more apt at using hand to hand combat then magic, and when he did use magic, he didn't use a wand. Probably the worse bit they had on him was that he was shot with a restraint."

"How'd he get out then?"

Green stared out the window, seemingly chewing on his tongue thinking of the words to say, "they said he pulled it out himself right after he got shocked."

Stark stayed quiet mulling this over. Once in a blue moon they met a wizard who can fight with his hands as well as his wand. They proved problematic when they got caught in a restraint, though they could use their magic they still could fight them off as the electric shock was enough to stun them completely. They usually had to be held down with four restraints before they became unconscious.

"Has anyone notified the boss yet?" Stark asked looking back up at Green.

He shook his head, "No I figured you'd want to do it."

Stark nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'd love to, we need leads though before I can contact him."

"Well it's our lucky day then, there was an eye witness," Green walked back to the door, his hand resting on the door knob, "says he saw Kale Richardson, I've sent a couple people to go check him out."

With that he left leaving Stark alone to muster in his thoughts. This was turning into a different case then before. Mortals helping wizards was unheard of, especially in big groups like this. He vowed right then and the he would find and catch Russo and Callahan and be the one to kill their rescuer.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office once again early in the morning. He had just managed to find a replacement teacher. Giving him the potions class and giving Snape Defense against the Dark Arts. He was filing through his paper work, plans and such for the Order, for finding Harry and his personal plans to stave off anything that might disrupt his plans for keeping the ministry and the confederation in his grip. It wasn't look good upon him or Fudge when the disappearance was leaked to the papers. He's spent majority of his resources on finding the boy. He's even taken to the habit of going to the Burrow every day to see if Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley had heard from him at all.

The only thing he felt good about was Sector 7's capture and elimination of Alex Russo and Nita Callahan. He was a hundred percent certain those two would be the other Jedi. And Harry couldn't leave the country without his knowledge or the ministry's. He looked up hearing the faint ring of a muggle telephone.

Frowning upon hearing the sound he stood up and walked across the office, coming to one of his cabinets and opening it, revealing a red ordinary telephone, but it was ordinary Dumbledore knew that. He picked up the phone and answered briskly, "Hello?"

The voice on the other side of the phone wasn't welcoming, "Sir this is Stark call sign zero-one-one-eight-zero-six."

Dumbledore sighed. The only time someone called him on this phone was when bad news was reported, it was the only way he could be contacted without letting them know he was a wizard, "How did this happen Stark?"

"There was another sir."

"Another? You mean another wizard? And this stopped you? Stark I gave you this assignment because you've always produced quick and sure results," Dumbledore spoke calmly letting his anger seep slowly into his words. It was a parlor trick, as if talking to a small child, letting him aware that you're mad at them. He remember his father doing it to him when he as mad at him and his little brother. This tactic made him want to beg his father to beat him as he couldn't stand the calm voice but the evident anger in his words.

"He wasn't alone sir, and he was wandless, able to fight off the restraints and skilled with his hands in combat sir, we have a lead."

"A lead? Who is it?"

"Kale Richardson, a mechanic down midtown, possible connection to Russo, we've sent two people to question him."

Dumbledore looked around his office again, the portraits all watching and listening in on the conversation, "I want them caught by tonight, and find out who helped them understand? No more mistakes Stark."

With that he hung up the phone, slamming it down onto the receiver before walked back to his desk. This was unforeseen and he could only tell that it would get much worse.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, hissing as they met the peering sun that peeked through the curtains. Blindly she groped the side of the bed that Nita owned, feeling nothing but pillows and sheets.

"Nita?"

No answer, Alex sat up and looked around the room seeing that it was empty except for a pile of folded clothes that sat upon the dresser. Getting up to her feet she walked over, seeing the note that sat on the pile and read it.

_Alex,_

_Put these clothes on, Nita said it should be about your size, and meet me in the gym, the black door off the living room so we can begin your training._

_Harry._

Alex looked at the clothes seeing it was a pair of gym shorts and a white tank top, sighing she put them on before heading down to the gym like Harry requested.

She stopped when she entered the sight that she saw she wasn't expecting. Harry stood in the middle of the gym, his saber out and activated, holding the hilt backhanded so the blade ran along his arm. Floating around him was an orb, moving around him in an irregular pattern. She watched as harry held his saber at the ready, his eyes never leaving the orb.

She watched as the orb shot a small beam which she recognized as a stinging hex at him and he blocked it with the glowing blade, emitting a sound of an electrical discharge. He blocked the other two shots from the orb as quickly has he had done with the first shot before the orb began to move around him again. He smiled as he saw her standing there watching him and deactivated his weapon, the orb floating into his palm.

"Glad to see you're awake."

She smiled, "so you're going to be teaching me that?"

"Nope not today, today I'll be teaching you how to focus your mind and to feel the force," Harry sat down on the floor, folding his legs and patted the spot in front of him gesturing for her to sit down, "meditation is something all Jedi do, it calms you, clears your mind, and sometimes allows you to have glimpses of the future. It also teaches earlier Jedi, how to feel and hear everything that goes on around them."

Alex sat down in front him resting her hands on her knees and listening to every word he said.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice, now I want you to take three controlling breaths, in through your mouth out through your nose. Open your mind, listen to the sounds around you, my voice, your heart beat, and mine, extend it, expand it, feel the vibrations of the building."

Alex did just that, she felt the vibrations of the room, the energy that surrounded Harry, passing through him, the gentle hum of the electricity as it power the light bulb above them. She could feel the small tremors of the building as the residents of other apartments moved about.

"I feel people moving around, in the other apartments," she whispered.

"What are they doing?"

She paused, before pushing out her mind out more, feeling the energy of the others surrounding them. The person above them was busy playing a video game. She scrunched her face up feeling his emotions as he played, anger, excitement were the more dominate ones. The people below them she tried not to laugh or feel embarrassed about as it was a couple engaged in the middle of very rough sex. It didn't stop there, she felt her mind brush against theirs, feeling stray tendrils of thoughts leaving their minds. The man was thinking about how much better his wife's sister was at this, while the woman was thinking about how much she loved him. The felt a pang of remorse for finding out that her husband was cheating on her.

"The couple below us…I can hear their thoughts," Alex spoke opening her eyes, to see Harry staring back at her, "The husband…he's--."

"Cheating on her I know," Harry stood up as he said this, "you did better then I did the first time doing this, from now on every morning when you wake up, I want you to do this, to spread your mind out as far as you can."

Alex gapped at him, "you want me to read people's minds?"

"No, I want you to never do that unless the circumstances leave you no other option, be wary of your actions for they have consequences. I want you to practice this, while keeping your mind shielded as well, you do know how to do that right?" she nodded so he continued, "continue to try, so you can get in the habit of doing this even when you're moving around. Thing you always want is to be aware of everything that goes on around you, you can feel their intentions, who they are, whether they know you or even if they just happen to notice you. Remember the Force is an extension of you let it guide you, but not control you. Without it we're just nothing but a witch and a wizard."

Alex nodded, smiling, "Shall I continue?"

"No stand up, gather your thoughts and allow the force to flow through you, I'm going to be teaching you some hand-to-hand combat."

Alex swallowed rather hard before standing up, praying that Harry would be easy upon him.

* * *

"So I'm confused."

Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes before looking up at the face of Mrs. Callahan, Nita's mother. Mr. Callahan just sat in his arm chair looking up at the ceiling as if he was asleep. Draco's been at this for an hour at least now. Trying to explain the tattoo that appeared on Nita, why she should go to Hogwarts, and why she's endanger here in America. What was confusing was trying to explain the tattoo.

"Like I said before, your family line was previously magical but went squib, that means a witch or wizard who cannot perform magic," Draco looked at Nita for a moment before continuing, "Nita is the first of generations of your family that has magic, so the tattoo is part of a ritual, that appears on the persons body when magic is revived."

"Okay, so why didn't it appear when she was eleven?"

"Between the ages of fifteen and sixteen is when a witch or wizard usually hit their peak of their magical core, so the ritual could've been set to act on her age."

Mrs. Callahan nodded seeming to understand now, "so she has to go to England because of this? And learn at a proper academy?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow as he heard Nita sigh exasperatedly placing her hands in her face, "No the reason I think it be best for her to attend a school overseas, is because you daughter as been tagged by some people, that believe it's their place to kill wizards and witches. It'll be harder for them to find her, as unlike here in the States, where most children are taught by advisers in close proximity to them, all children in Europe have a school to go to, and plenty spots lined up for more. All that is required is a legal emancipation, so that the group of people poses no threat to you, that'll be it."

Mrs. Callahan stared at her daughter, tears forming in her eyes, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Nita nodded eagerly, "yes, it'll give me a chance to get a proper education, and keep you guys safe."

She nodded, now seeming to be chewing on her tongue, trying to think of a comeback, "Do you have the papers?"

Draco nodded, pulling them out and handing them to her, Nita rushing to her room to pack her things, her father now looking up at Draco with a peculiar look upon his face.

"I have your word?"

Draco blinked now meeting the man's eyes, "Sir?"

"I have your word that she'll be taken care of, that you'll let nothing happen to her, correct?"

Draco nodded, "You have my word sir."

He nodded, standing up as Nita came barreling down the hall way again, suitcase in hand, "Well take care."

Nita's eyes widen in surprise as her father pulled her into a hug. Draco watch with unease, clearing his throat expectantly, trying not to be so callous to interrupt the moment. The mother and father gave their daughter loving words before the pair left the house, walking out to the street before turning to one another.

With one last fleeting look at the house in which she grew up in, she grabbed Draco's right forearm and with a crack like a whip the two vanished from the spot.

* * *

Alex looked around with surprise at the activity that seemed to engulf Richardson's Repair and Detail Shop. A collection of the very young to the middle age, all in fit condition and working together, lifting metal packing crates, vanishing or shrinking them with wands, and then placing them in their pockets before pulling out a medallion from their pockets, in which it'd flash blue before the carrier would vanish. Living in New York, and learning magic from under her father, Alex never had the chance to meet many wizards, apart from her father's family, that and her adventures at Wiz-Tech, but even then those were underage wizards and witches, so it was awe-inspiring to see so many overage wizards and witches, with what she knew, united with one purpose. To fight on the behalf of the Jedi Order, she was at first skeptical, when Harry told her, that they'd be meeting a few of them. As she was unsure of what kind of fighting force Kale would be able to bring up on will. But now as she watched the many men and women bustle around, many where sporting military jackets, with the insignia's of their battalions and ranks sewn into them. The symbols of their branches, the Eagle, Globe and Anchor of the US Marine Corps, the HCC of the US Army, stamped on some shoulders, she even recognized the 'Screaming Eagle' patch of the 101st Airborne Division.

Stepped off to the side as one of the men brushed past her, holding a compact assault rifle, placing it in a open case with many more rifles.

Her eyes finally fell upon Harry, who was busy speaking to two of the men. The two were heading to her parents restraint to speak with them about her transferring to Hogwarts before Harry received a call from one of the men here, for what she didn't know. Walking casually up to Harry, as she wasn't sure if Harry wanted her involved in this she caught part of the conversation.

"So they were stupid enough to just walk up to you guys and ask for him? That's pretty thick."

The two chuckled and one of them answered, "Yeah well their tied up in Richardson's office, the guard has their badges."

Harry nodded, turning to Alex and gesturing her to follow, to where she rushed up to his side as he began to make his way to Kale's office in the back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Two men, from the same organization that attacked you and Nita last night, came here looking for Kale, not realize these people were not exactly employees of his."

Alex nodded, "So what are we going to do?"

"Question them I want to know how extensive this organization runs. And if I can find out who is running it," Harry stopped and picked up and abandoned tool box before continuing to the office nodding at the person that stood guard next to the door.

Alex followed him setting sight on the two men who were tired down, with what she was sure was enchanted rope. She was surprised at Harry who was acting casual as he set the tool box down. Harry turned to the two, pulling on a pair of leather gloves he conjured out of thin air.

"So I understand your looking for a friend of mine," He said calmly beginning to fish in the tool box pooling out some a hammer and vice grips. Alex looked at the two agents, seeing them give Harry a scrutinizing look.

"Don't bother trying to remember my face, by the end of this you'll forget everything but my name," he looked at Alex, "Leviathan hand me the badges please?"

Alex just stared at him, wondering why he called her Leviathan. Then it occurred to her, he was calling her by what her tattoo was so the agents didn't know her name. Nodding silently she handed him the Ids in which he looked at them reading the names.

"So which one of you is Harrison?" Harry looked up at the two.

The elder of the two, who had a fierce look upon his face in snarled at Harry, "Torture us as you will but we will not give away out brothers!"

The room seemed to be blanketed in silence, Alex looked back between the two captives and Harry, only to see a small smile upon his face, "who said anything about torturing you? I can read your minds no problem, but I felt like giving you the chance to answer willing but if that's the case."

With that he walked up to the man placing his hand upon his temple, his brow furrowed in concentration. The man looked confused but then he looked pained, beginning to fight against the bonds that held him. Alex didn't know what was happening, but she could sense the force flowing through him acting through him.

Moments seemed to drag by before Harry let go of him, the man sagging his head down, apparently unconscious now.

"What'd you do to him?!" his partner shouted now fighting against his restraints as well.

Harry sighed, before quickly jabbing him in the face, knocking him out as well.

"What'd you find out?"

"Sector seven is stretched across the globe mostly, but when they get orders, it's mainly people here or in South America, so I can assume who ever it is sending orders has to be in Europe or Asia. They're trained to sense and spot wizards and witches and any sign of magic. There is also a missile base somewhere in Europe we'll have to look for it."

"But you don't know who is commanding them?"

"No they don't even know, they just receive cloak and dagger messages of who to kill."

Alex nodded contemplating this, "So what do we do?"

"Look for the missile base, it's the only base HQ they knew of, maybe we'll find answers there, but we should be going, if they knew where Kale was, there is a chance they can just go to kidnapping your parents so we must go."

Alex nodded and followed him swiftly out the office, seeing now that the numbers of Soldiers were dwindling as more had left.

* * *

Hermione Granger smiled upon seeing the inviting look of the Burrow before walking up in the dirt path and knocking up the door. The round cheerful Weasley matriarch answered the door greeting her with a hug and ushering her in.

"Hermione how excellent to see you we weren't expecting to see you till tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"My parents decided to let me come earlier," Hermione grinned, "how are things?"

"Things have been good, come sit down I'm sure your hungry," she steered Hermione into the kitchen, sitting her down at the table before beginning to make her lunch, but not being able to cover the strained look upon her face.

"You're sure? Cause it looks like something's wrong," Hermione noted on her observation.

Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly, "no it's nothing dear."

"Harry's run away, and the order can't find him."

She turned around to see Ron standing on the landing to the stairs leading to his room, "that and Draco Malfoy, good riddance."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped reproachfully, but before she could continue with her lecture towards him he already headed up the stairs. She looked over at Mrs. Weasley apologetically before following him, finding him in his room.

"What is your problem? Aren't you worried about him?!"

Ron stared at her before answering, "Harry, first gets us nearly killed by that stupid stunt in the Department of Mysteries and then he does this making everyone worry about him, and ignoring the Headmaster's orders! He doesn't care about how we feel, he just almost killed us Hermione!"

"We promised to stand by him! We elected to go with him! He gave us a choice! He made a mistake Ron! We all do!"

"Well then why hasn't he written to us to tell us he's fine?! He doesn't care about us Hermione! Only himself, stupid fucking damn famous Harry Potter!"

Hermione just stared at him, not believing what she heard, before coldly turning around and heading to Fred and George's old room, the room she'd be sleeping in during her visit, thinking back on what her friend just told her. Thinking what if he was right? What if Harry no longer cared? What if he abandoned everyone?

She laid her head down, fighting the tears she as she thought of betrayal. Oblivious that miles away, in the light of the dusk, the sound of marching feet in formation echoed across an unplottable island, the sounds of rifles from another world firing off. Off in the imposing stronghold stood her friend, Harry Potter, surrounded by what she still believed to be his arch enemy Draco Malfoy and others she wasn't even away of yet. Before them was a map marked with plans for explosives and entry points.

Unknown to Hermione, but Harry would reenter the world, striking at Voldemort, and making the Order known, Unknown to Hermione that the Jedi have returned.

* * *

A/N Well Apologies for the long delay in updates, but I will give advice, for those that jog on trails and such and are clumsy as I am, careful for where you fall and be sure that you didn't fall on anything dangerous, and if you did do something about it! Cause infections suck ass, especially if you let it go as far as I did.

Now to answer some reviews-

I haven't decided of which generation I'm going to be devoting my knowledge of Jedi Powers, seeing as I've avidly followed all generations, so I may as well be mixing them up, stuff from KOTR and the trilogies, even some stuff from the New Jedi Order series. Though I haven't really shown it yet, you'll eventually see Harry and the others using their powers, like Galen Marek aka 'Starkiller' from The Force Unleashed, (Harry even wields his saber in the same fashion). To end this note, there will be more then four Jedi, while the story will focus on the four mainly, others will come into play, some will be from Hogwarts ( any guesses to who?)

And Stark isn't Iron Man, should've been obvious as Iron Man is Anthony Stark, not Joseph Stark. Well till next time, as always read and review, I love to hear your take on this


	9. The New Jedi Order

Disclaimer// I do not own the work of JK Rowling nor do I own the work of George Lucas or Lucas Arts, either do I own the characters of Diane Duane or Disney.

Chapter 8

The New Jedi Order

Nothing seemed out of place among the hustle and bustle that claimed Diagon Alley on the last Saturday before the start of the new school term. Well apart from the erection of booths that were selling fake items that warded against werewolves and vampires, even inferi. While many of the bystanders passed these stands given the dealers a second look before bustling by, no one spared a second look to the man in black who seeming to glide easily through the thick crowd.

While many people, if they felt the urge look twice at the person in black they would've sworn it was a Death Eater, one of the followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort. But for ones trained they would know that it wasn't a Death Eater for the lack of a mask and gloves or the sinister air that seemed to surround him.

Underneath the hood a pair of shocking emerald eyes scanned the crowd as he walked through, finally setting themselves upon the marble white building of Gringotts. He spotted the two ministry guards with security probes at the front doors and smiled, walking calmly up the steps to them, casually waving his hand.

"You have already checked me," Harry spoke calmly. He watched at the guard's eyes slid unfocused before he nodded mumbling, "I've already checked you, on you go."

Harry nodded his thanks and walked through the doors into the vast lobby of the Goblin Bank, spotting an open teller and walking up to him.

"I have an appointment, with Chief Director Ragnook."

The goblin looked up surveying him for a moment before smiling, baring his pointed teeth, "yes we've been expecting you, follow me please sir."

Harry nodded and followed the goblin to the offices in the back, eventually coming to a grand office with an oak desk in the middle. Another goblin sat in a high back chair pouring over a large book with what Harry assumed was accounts of the bank itself.

Ragnook smiled before he spoke, "Harry Potter, or should I say Jedi Master Harry Potter?"

He inclined his domed head and Harry bowed in response, "Just Harry will do, or Phoenix in certain company, as I'm not yet a Jedi Master."

Ragnook laughed a bark of a laugh before continuing, "May I say on behalf of the Nation of Goblins, it is an honor to meet the leader of the new Jedi Order, and are more then willing to invoke the alliances of old."

"Director Ragnook, I am honored and grateful that you have accepted our offer to an alliance, I promise after we help the reform things for your race will be fairer then it has been in our absence."

"Yes that is what we are hoping for, but I must fret, sadly we cannot declare this alliance so openly yet we feel there maybe an outside influence, especially in the International Confederacy that may not welcome your return so grandly as we do."

"I understand this, though we do ask permission to continue our work, even if it may affect you?"

Ragnook nodded, "as long as no Goblins are directly hurt intentionally because of your work, we will overlook what ever actions you must take to fight the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Chief Director, I also would like a meeting, with the other Clan Chiefs when time permits."

"Of course Phoenix, I'll contact the other Clans of our nation for a formal meet, but before you leave I have a gift for you and the other Knights that were not able to come today."

Before Harry could ask what gifts, Ragnook snapped his long fingers, and the doors opened revealing two Goblins carrying in a large oak chest. Ragnook spoke, seeing the questioning glance of Harry, "when the Jedi Order fell we went to gather what treasures we could that was left at the school of Hogwarts, while more treasures of the Jedi are hidden within the Chamber of Secrets, yes the Chamber of Secrets wasn't built by Slytherin but by the Jedi, the Basilisk was meant to protect their secret library. We managed to get these robes and energy crystals before scavengers could get them.

The Goblins opened the chest for Harry so he could see the contents inside, he bent down, and picking up a set of Jedi robes, feeling the material in his hands.

"Ah the robes of a Jedi Watchmen, all the robes are charmed of course, so if worn by a blood descendant of the original four, the family crest will appear on the back of the robes, those robes you hold now was that of a Jedi Watchmen, simple garment with a biomech underlay woven into the cloth, with tempered dragon hide wrappings for the torso, and calf braces and arm wrap bracers."

Harry set those robes down, planning to place them into his bag before he left, now pulling out two sets of robes that looked more like leather armor, but a lot lighter and fluid as if it was simple silk cloth. He looked up to see Ragnook smiling, "Jedi Weapon Master Armored Robes, as Weapon Masters were always in the fight before a Sage Master or Watchmen, the armor is Draconian, imitated Dragon skin, but a lot more tougher and easier to move around in, not bearing as the armor for the Vanguard would be."

Harry nodded setting the pair of robes aside for Draco and Alex, as they both were Jedi Guardians. The next set was a lot more simpler but in the same style as the three other robes, Harry didn't need to ask, these were Sage Master robes, allowing the most maximum movement for use of the force in every way, he stuck those in his bag along with the others, before looking at the energy crystals ranging from simple colors to power crystals that gave the lightsaber different attributes and strengths. Harry smiled closing the chest and stood up, "I'd like to have the chest sent to the temple, if it wouldn't be so much trouble."

Ragnook nodded, waving his wand at the chest, watching it vanish at is portkeyed itself to the temple. With that Harry saluted Ragnook, before pulling his hood up hiding his face, "Till next time Chief Director, may the force be with you."

"And with you, stay safe Jedi Phoenix."

Harry bowed again before walking out of the office, being led out to the lobby, where he walked back out into the sunlit alley before heading back to the streets of London.

The plan was set and in motion even before Harry entered Diagon Alley. Two days ago after Harry, Draco and the others returned from America, they began making plans for their first action. It was simple to cut off the main funding of Voldemort's forces. This came from four vaults more then any other members of his Death Eaters, the four vaults were Lestrange, Nott, Malfoy, and Parkinson.

The plan was simple enough, especially consulting stolen maps of the Gringotts Underground showing a way to get in passing the security.

Harry barely paid attention to where his feet were leading him as he walked down the steps into the London underground, following into a maintenance hall and following it down into the lower levels near the sewers. No Muggles came down here and more as there were better access tunnels now, so the sounds of rock being carved where passed by as the sound of the trams covered the sounds up nicely. Harry followed the sounds until he came to a dug up tunnel that was recently made, looking like an blessing to the under kept state of the rest of the service tunnels.

"How's the digging going?"

Harry didn't gasp as one of the Vanguard turned and saluted him with his rifle tucked to his side. Looking valiant in his full black body armor, the armor was modeled after the original armor of the Vanguard, from the original Order, but instead of being the tough Dragonhide suits as before the suits were made of Mythril. Light and durable, allowing them free movement for better fighting in formations.

"Ahead of schedule sir, Kale believes that we will be able to get inside within the next hour at this pace."

Harry nodded, looking down the tunnel and seeing the rapid work of the other soldiers as they shoveled more rubble out of the way so they had more room to move around in. Amongst the soldiers in the black suits he could spot Alex helping the others, wearing the same type of plain black robes that he wore. She looked up seeing him and smiled, waving a little. Harry smiled back before making a gesture to come to him. She nodded and pushed her way through the other soldiers towards him, Draco and Nita were soon following as they were farther in the tunnel.

"Hey how'd it go?" Alex asked when Draco and Nita joined them.

"Like I believed they, joined without even asking anything in return, and basically give permission for us to do what we needed to stop Voldemort. They also gave us gifts."

With that Harry pulled out the bag and pulled out the set of robes, tossing the Weapon Master Robes to Alex and Draco, the Sage Master to Nita and keeping the Watchmen Robes for himself. While the others were looking at the robes Harry pulled out his wand pointing them to the robes and muttering, "_Velox." _The robes glowed a faint white before he pointed his wand at himself and muttered, _"Loricatus."_ In a flash of white light the robes appeared on him, taking place of the black ones he was wearing. He admired the comfort of the robes, twisting in his new uniform, flexing his muscles and doing basic stretches before admiring what he wore. The robes were broken down in basic components which changed colors to match his house colors of silver and black. The Watchmen robes consisted of a white long sleeved hooded shirt, with tempered black dragon hide wrapped around his chest and back only, white trousers, calf braces which consisted of the same tempered dragon hide, and wrap arm bracers of the same material. Over all this was a white sleeveless surcoat, which dropped down to his feet, but did not drag on the floor. He also noticed that he was now wearing Dragon hide boots and gloves underneath the arm bracers.

He looked up to see Draco had done the same and saw that there were similarities in his robes like Harry's. Draco's robes were more consisted of armor, the Draconian material that Ragnook spoke of, which now turned a charcoal black, the sleeveless surcoat that covered him, was lined with red and his family coat of arms sprawled upon the back.

Nita had done the same, her robes just like Harry's except without the dragon hide wrappings or bracers, her family colors were green and silver, like that of Slytherin. Harry turned to see Alex looking at her robes with a skeptic glance upon her face.

"Would you like me to help Alex?" Harry vividly remembered trying to teach her the incantation the other day. Akamu had suggested it, saying it'd be best to have a way too quickly to change from school robes to Jedi robes in an instant when the occasion arouse, this was after they finally elected to continue living a double life during the school year. Students by day Jedi by night basically. Harry had taken the liberty to teach Alex the incantation, he didn't mind, over the past few days he and Alex were becoming closer, he looked forward to the time they spent alone just talking. He could tell she was blushing even in the low light, he knew why, the last time she did the spell on her own Harry got to see more over her then he intended.

"I can do it fine by myself thank you," Alex chirped, grinning, "mind you I would like for you all to turn around."

Harry grinned and turned facing the other direction.

"Why should Harry? He's already seen it," Draco said hiding his laughter; this caused Nita and Harry to laugh with him before seeing the look Alex was giving them.

"Okay Alex, sorry for laughing, we'll do as you request," Harry nodded and made the other two follow his lead, looking the other way as they heard Alex say the incantation.

"Okay I'm done."

Harry turned and smiled, seeing the Silver and Blue colors of her Robes, she even went as far as to twirl on her feet so her surcoat flared out. Harry shook his head as he noticed her admired how the Draconian Armor hugged her curves.

"Great now you guys look like leaders."

The four turned to see Kale, dressed in the same armor as the rest of the vanguard, but with a silver stripe running down his right arm with a starburst on his shoulder.

"So shall we go over the plan once more?"

They all nodded and Kale pulled out an extensive map, "Okay phase one is nearly complete, we estimate that it won't even be an hour before we break into the antechamber in the Gringotts underground. From there we will split into three groups, Bravo, Alpha and Charlie. Team Bravo will be lead by Phoenix," Kale pointed to Harry and then to Alex, "and Leviathan, with five soldier's under their lead, they will attack the Nott and Parkinson vaults. While Team Alpha, will be lead by Dragon and Basilisk goes for the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults. Team Charlie will be on standby in the antechamber."

He looked up at Harry, who now noticed that all the soldiers were listening now, other then those who were still digging the tunnel, and he cleared his voice to continue, "Both teams Bravo and Alpha will place sonic blast charges within the vaults and upon the vault doors, the charges are set to fire off in five minutes of being set, enough time to get away from the blast. Our hopes will be that both teams manage to set off the charges at the same time, once the first blast, the bank and underground will go into lock down, starting from the lobby down, each level, the tracks going up to the ground level and down through the vaults are the last thing to shut down. During that time there will be confusion, the Goblins a cannot override the system until everything is locked down, so we have eleven minutes from the time the explosions, to get out of there."

He looked around, seeing everyone nod their understanding, "While Teams Bravo and Alpha are headed to the vaults, Charlie will be on standby in the Antechamber, the intention is to hold off the ministry and the Goblin Nation while Bravo and Alpha return, it is in this hope that we can leave the same way, if Charlie team is unable to hold their position for some reason, they will fall back to the utility trams. Which we will take back up to the surface level, a Lance A2 Transport Vessel is on standby they'll land on rooftop within ten minutes of our alert status, hopefully we'll won't be in the lobby for to long. Remember, today is our first impression to the world, keep this in mind, we must act and show ourselves differently then the Death Eaters, who show no restraint to show themselves as those willing to kill, while the Goblins are our allies and friends they cannot openly show their support as of yet, we must refrain from doing more then what we are permitted to do, avoid causalities as much as you can, only kill if you have no other alternative, understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" the soldiers chorused saluting.

Harry smiled nodding, accepting a mask from Kale who passed one to Nita, Draco and Alex, as well. The mask was to protect their identities till they couldn't anymore, or didn't need to. It only covered half their face, allowing them to see unburdened by goggles or a visor, also modulating their voices so no one could connect them to sounding like Hogwarts students.

Harry looked to the tunnel to see one of the diggers running out, "we've broken through we're into the antechamber."

Harry nodded, "Vanguard! Our moment is upon us today we show the world we exist!"

The tension mounted, the soldiers disengaged their safeties, the hum as their weapons were ready to engage. Harry and the others moved to the front securing his mask and pulling up his hood. The sound of the running water of Gringotts' underground lake and streams greeted him, the low lights of the complicated system of tunnels and vaults meeting his eyes. With grace Harry jumped down the 30 feet to the floor, landing with ease and no harm done to his body. Alex and the others shortly followed, soon by the vanguard who slide down on zip lines as they didn't have the force to help keep them safe from such a drop.

With a twirl of his fingers, Harry gripped his saber in his hand and began to march quickly down one of the tunnels, Alex and the rest of Bravo following, weapons ready. Draco and Nita left down a different tunnel, leaving Charlie, the largest group of ten soldiers to set up a defensive position in the antechamber.

"Five minutes to vaults," Kale said into his communicator, "we're on standby till otherwise, LA2 report standby status?"

He waited till a voice spoke back over the communicator, "LA2, call sign Sea Goblin, reporting still on standby, prepped to launch, awaiting further orders."

* * *

Hermione sighed, looked up seeing the marble building of Gringotts growing larger in view, she stole a look at Ron who was looking sour still. Its been a few days since their argument, and it was still fresh in her mind, it didn't help matters that they both overheard an Order Meeting, as they couldn't get access to Grimmauld Place without Harry's consent. Dumbledore was speaking of a list of small but startling attacks in the States and he was voicing his worry about how these attackers may use the instability of the current Ministry with Voldemort and the Death Eaters to attack here and try to usurp the Death Eaters and the Ministry so they could take control.

They climbed the steps of Gringotts filing in line for the security probes, before going into the now full lobby, people talking to tellers, muggle parents exchanging money for galleons and sickles.

Hermione looked around noticing that a lot of Auror's were filing into the building now as well, that the Goblins that were not occupied with wizards were now looking angered and worried before leaving through one of the many doors off the side of the lobby.

* * *

Harry and Alex sighed as they came upon the vaults they were supposed to destroy, with a nod to each other they activated with an electronic hiss, the dazzling bright blue of Alex's saber and the golden sunlight yellow of Harry's. It was the only way to break the protective charms and enchantments that protected the treasures within with a Goblin to open the door, what was best was a lightsaber damaged an object beyond its own magical mean of repairing itself. So but cutting through the vault doors, the enchantments were broken, and the door wouldn't close behind them.

At the same time the Two sunk their sabers down to the hilt into the doors, Harry had Nott's family vault while Alex had Parkinson's.

Within a few short moments Harry had cut a door way sized hole into the vault and kicked his way through, ignoring the dazzling sight of the mountains of gold and silver. Two members of the vanguard dashed in, carrying the "care package" placing them in two stress points of the vault. The effect and that of wiring the vault door to blow would cave in and effectively destroying the contents inside. Gringott's didn't have insurance to replace all the contents in a vault only up to a certain amount of gold would be replaced. And that wouldn't nearly be enough as what was inside the vault, Voldemort's forces would be wounded by the end of this.

The vanguard nodded, wiring the charges altogether before rushing out of the vault, Alex and the soldiers with her doing the same, together team Bravo began to make their way back to the antechamber, knowing that Draco and Nita were doing the same.

* * *

Kale watched from behind their makeshift barricade. In the short amount of time that they had they managed to cave in two of the service tunnels, leaving one open, the very one they had barricaded, any guards that were to come result of the explosions or any other reason they overlooked, they would have to drive through them first.

"Life forms, about fifteen, coming from ahead, on foot sir," one of the soldiers spoke. He looked up from his sensor array.

Kale nodded, tucking his rifle into his shoulder and readied his aim, as did the other around. Within moments, they heard the voices, the clamping footsteps on the stone ground, the overcast shadows among the wall from the torches that lit the way.

Soon they saw the wizards, brandishing their wands, the goblins holding axes and spears hurrying towards them before stopping upon on seeing the barricade.

The leader, Dawlish, Kale believed, from the information he managed to gain from his contacts within the ministry and the ICW.

"Do not fire, unless I give the order, understood?" he spoke.

"Yes sir."

Dawlish stepped forward, "the Goblin wards notified that there were intruders, but to find out that you've done nothing but barricade yourselves in with no escape, I'm not sure whether to admire your expertise for avoiding all the other security, or to laugh at your stupidity. State your names, by order of the ministry and as representative of the Goblin Nation, either way you are arrested!"

Kale smiled, "we cannot be arrested as we are not citizens of your ministry, nor shall we state our business to you, I am Commander Sparrow that is all you may know me by, High Commander of the Jedi Vanguard!!"

He noticed the ripple of unease through the Goblins, and the confused looks of Dawlish and the aurors, so he continued, "by order of Jedi Master Phoenix we are to hold this position while he attacks the families that are funding the dark army of Lord Voldemort. We will state this once and only once, lay down your wands and any other weapon you may have on you, our argument is not with you, but of the Dark Lord!"

Dawlish laughed, "You think those muggle firearms will last against us?! You're out numbered as well! And no chance of escape your cornered here, if you wish to fight this will be your grave!"

The aurors raised their wands in compliance with those words. The Goblins still looked on edge.

"Now I will give you a chance to lay down your weapons and surrender!" Dawlish raised his arm to single the others to fire.

The clank and clatter of the men preparing their weapons as the tucked in close to the barricade, Kale gritted his teeth, sliding his finger gently over the trigger of his rifle.

"Hmm…" Dawlish looked at them appraisingly, "so be it… FIRE!"

The voices were jumbled as they all shouted out a variety of spells sending a dazzling show of lights towards the barricade throwing up a plume of smoke and debris, the aurors smiled as they thought the fight was easily won, until out of the cloud shot the fiery red bolts of the vanguard's weapons, in the first wave Dawlish watched as his men were shot and torn down with wounds unlike he's seen before, his eyes widened in the realization that these weren't regular enemies.

* * *

Harry waved out his hand as his team came upon another intersection of tunnels, hearing the blaster fire, he looked to the passage way to left to see Draco and the others hurrying toward them.

"Sounds like the security's here early."

Harry nodded activating his communicator, "Sparrow, how are you holding?"

He waited a few seconds before receiving an answer, "doing good, but they've just got reinforcements, the goblins are not fighting though, but this rate we can't keep on unless we start slaughtering them, do you wish to order a fall back?"

Harry looked to the others seeing them nod for him to go ahead and give the order, "yes, fall back to Q-7, we'll be waiting to give covering fire, we'll fall back to the tram after that."

"Right away General."

"Alright fall back to Q-7, set off the diamond shredders, low velocity!" Kale stood up firing off more rounds, seeing his squad do the same.

Two members flung small black grenades over the barricade shouting, "fall back! Fire in the hole!"

The unit fell back in synch with the blast, paying no mind to the heart wrenching screams of pain of those that were caught in the blast.

"Roberts cave the tunnel!" Kale shouted as they began to rush down the same tunnel that their leaders had, Jacobs fell back, pulling the sinister compact rocket launcher that was carried on his back and firing it off at the tunnel watching it vanish in a cloud of acrid smog. He dropped the launcher and followed the rest of the squad, hearing the shouts of the auror's behind.

"Kill them!" Dawlish shouted savagely leading the chase, following them through the tunnels.

"_Talea!"_ He bellowed flourishing his wand, smiling as it saw it had hit his mark. Before he could even catch the soldier the soldier stumbled around the next turn.

"I've wounded one!" Dawlish shouted allowing the others to catch up, "he's stumbling around the corner!"

The others nodded raising their wands, "charge!"

The group shouted their war cry running around the corner before they could gasp, they saw the rest of the vanguard standing before them, and the man in white and black robes standing before them his arm raised, "FIRE!"

The auror's dropped quickly underneath the onslaught of fire, many others ran back to the shelter of the tunnel they were in Dawlish watched in horror, before a blast erupted around them, shaking the tunnels and making everyone stagger.

Dawlish stared as the firing stopped, the vanguard now covered by a cloud of smoke.

He gestured to the others to follow, with wands raised, as the slowly walked toward the cloud of smoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Auror Dawlish."

Dawlish and the others stopped hearing the near robotic voice.

"Who…who are you?!"

"I am Jedi Master Phoenix, one of the four Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order, one of the leaders of the Jedi Vanguard," as if to give more meaning to his title he activated his lightsaber, so all Dawlish and the others saw was a glowing blade in the cloud of smoke, soon being followed by three others., he continued to speak, "I will repeat the same request that my Commander Sparrow has made. I implore you to stay your weapons, our argument is not with you, it is with the army of Lord Voldemort, if you continue to fight us we will have no choice but to begin showing you that mean business."

Dawlish growled before looking at the men around him that were lying on the floor, groaning in pain as they tried to crawl away, some were even trying to heal themselves. It was the same back at the barricade, whoever was shot wasn't hit hard, and everyone could walk away from this with only a couple scars. At first Dawlish believed it was just a lack of accuracy, but now from what this…Phoenix was telling him, could they have been making these shots on purpose? Even the Goblins were refusing to fight them.

Dawlish gripped his wand, ignoring the warnings, "Take them out!"

The aurors fired off their spells at the enigmatic figures, shouting out in surprise as the Jedi waved their sabers deflecting the spells, the charge began. All time has seemed to have frozen, nothing else seemed important when they watch the four jedi, in their unusual robes holding their sabers up in their charge. The leader, they presumed in robes of black and white, jumped high his eyes flashing underneath the guard of his hood. Before they could even moving in response, he landed in the middle of the group, in a wave of his arms they felt a blast of wind emit from him, sending them in different directions. Those that tried to get back up were immediately disarmed by the others who rushed through cutting their wands with their sabers. Dawlish watched helplessly as the last of his reinforcements were disarmed in a matter of seconds, spells were fired and deflected, sabers sparked and diffused, cutting through the wands or leaving an Auror with a burnt and bloody stump from a hand.

Before Dawlish could say anything else the attack had ended, he looked up shakily to see Phoenix standing before him, his saber pointed at his throat.

He gasped in fear and tried to scuttle away but couldn't as he bumped into the legs of another jedi dressed in silver armor who was looking down at him.

"We warned you," Phoenix spoke, deactivating his saber, "hopefully this time it will stick."

With that he dashed off, followed by the others leaving a dazed and confused group of aurors. Dawlish watched as they left, now that they were headed to what he knew was the tram system to take them to the surface.

* * *

Ron looked around the crowded lobby, he screwed his eyes up as kids cried in fear, and parents murmured words of kindness and promised that all was safe and well.

It had been like this for nearly ten minutes now, the place was in lock down, he could see through the glass doors a battalion of Aurors were on the outside setting up a barricade for some reasons. Precautions, all of them, it was clear that there were thieves inside the bank, aurors and goblins have been sent down to vaults, no one could ignore that, but there was also an explosion of some sort, which caused the lockdown, shaking the building in its entirety, but how or why would the thieves come back to the surface to fight off more aurors and possible goblins, he would not understand.

He looked over to see his older brother speaking with his mother and father, he also saw Hermione close by with a look on her face, a look that he knew to well.

"What's going on?" he whispered to her, noticing that she tensed up as he spoke to her.

She sat there for a few moments before answering, "Dumbledore is on his way according to Bill, apparently the thieves have broken through the aurors that were sent down there to intercept them, we lost contact though."

"Oh…" Ron nodded looking around again, thoughts spinning within his head.

The chatter seemed to die significantly as many of the people began to look through the locked glass doors seeing the enlarging crowd outside, he could now see the familiar silver hair and beard amidst the crowd conversing with what looked to be the Head of the Auror Department.

"I think Dumbledore's planning to get us out, hopefully soon," Ron muttered, seeing Hermione nod in agreement.

Before Ron could even ask Hermione for a theory on to how they intended to do that, another explosion erupted near by, the crowd emitted screams and scattered to one side of the room, cowering in fear, the rapid sound of gunfire emitted, shredding one of the doors to splinters, it didn't help the screaming of the people.

Ron gasped as he watched the display of the dazzling lights, followed by armored soldiers. The tension thickened though the men didn't go as far as threaten people.

Just before they could ask who these people were or even what they were doing here four people donned in robes that could pass off as a different version of Death Eaters walked through the smoking door frame. Two donned in armor that looked far superior to those of the military looking soldiers.

The leader, Ron presumed, donned in white and black light battle robes from the look of it with a commanding stance he looked around before speaking, with a robotic voice that he would never forget.

"Check the civilians for wounds," He looked around, obviously noticing that many of the civilians were looking apprehensive about being checked for wounds by his men so he spoke, "I'm am Jedi Master Phoenix, I'm sorry for the disturbance of your day, I promise you, my men and I, intend no harm towards you, unless you're a death eater of course."

His men chuckled, before walking to those that were obviously close to the blast, healing them while Phoenix talked to one of his men, Ron could just hear what they were saying.

"Did you get in contact with our transport?"

The armored soldier nodded, "yeah, ETA about ten minutes, you want me get access to the roof?"

Phoenix nodded, "take Hawkins with you, we could use a sharpshooter up on the roof."

The man saluted him before turning to another one of the soldiers with a longer slimmer rifle then the others and gestured for him to follow, the two ran back behind the desk, disappearing in down the hall that led to the offices.

"TO THOSE WHO HAVE TAKEN THE GRINGOTTS BANK HOSTAGE, I AM ABLUS DUMBLEDORE, MEMBER OF THE WIZENGAMOT AND SUPREME MUGWUMP OF THE INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WARLOCKS, I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU, I AM UNARMED I ONLY WISH TO NEGOTIATE THE RELEASE OF THE HOSTAGES."

Phoenix turned to the glass doors that the voice came from, seeing the headmaster stand before them, ignoring the collective gasps of the people around them.

"Figures they still think we're robbing the place," the man in black and red robes muttered.

Phoenix stayed silent a for a moment before answering, "Dragon go get the chief director so he can override the lock down, Leviathan, Basilisk, on me, have your sabers ready."

The three nodded, the two girls, from what Ron could tell by the way their robes were, stepped by Phoenix's side holding their lightsaber hilts. Dragon rushed to the back, returning shortly with Ragnook, Ron knew him to be the Chief Director of the bank and Bill's boss.

Ragnook looked at Phoenix for a moment before nodded and walking up to the doors and placing his palm upon it, mumbling something before turning back to the jedi.

"Doors are open."

Phoenix nodded stepping forward, the vanguard taking defensive positions, their rifles aimed at the doors, where the impending figure of Dumbledore grew closer and closer. The air seemed to have still as the wizened headmaster stepped into the lobby, his hands raised as if to see 'I mean no harm,' his wand held in on of those hands pointing down to the floor.

Without being asked to Dumbledore set the wand on the tiled floor, sliding it over to Phoenix, who picked it up and tossed it to Leviathan, who caught it while keeping her eyes on their guest, Ron watched as she twirled it in her fingers before she hid it within her robes, surprised that Dumbledore would willingly disarm himself.

"So I understand that you're the leader of this group?" Dumbledore asked, nodding to Phoenix, "what are the terms for the release of the hostages?"

"What hostages? The civilians are free to leave this building of their own accord, you may even bring in healers to send them down to the vaults to take care of the aurors we ran into, we've completed what we've come to do, and are currently awaiting transport which should be here…" Phoenix turned to one of the other Jedi. Basilisk was the one to answer, "Right now."

A flurry of activity began as the soldiers began to fall back up to the roof to their transport, the four jedi were the only ones to stay where they were.

"Before you leave, may I ask what your intentions are? What did you do in the bowels of this bank?"

Phoenix chuckled, "Dumbledore, if I may call you that or do you prefer the use of titles? Either way, our intentions is to end the life and reigning terror of Lord Voldemort, while we are saddened that we had to harm innocents in this course, we feel that he could no longer be ignored."

"Ah I see…" Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling, "then may I offer an alliance? I am the leader of the Order of Phoenix we may be of use to each other."

"Just like Potter said he would do," Dragon mumbled, ignoring the looks from his three comrades.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?? You kidnapped him?!"

Phoenix shook his head, "No we merely took in a runaway that couldn't very well fend for himself properly yet. Don't worry your student is safe and well taken care of, he'll be returning to your school at the beginning of term."

Dumbledore growled, "I must ask that he be returned to his relative's home immediately."

He chuckled again, "that is his decision seeing as his godfather wrote in his will for him to be emancipated in the event of his death if he was still underage. So in the wizarding world, Harry Potter is of legal age to make his own decisions, and he's asked for us to get him to king's cross on the starting day of term."

Before Dumbledore could argue back for the return of Harry Potter Ron broke off, pulling out his wand, the only thought in his head was the curse the jedi leader. Before he could even get close or begin to utter a hex he felt a hand grasp his arm, he looked around to see the face of Dragon, hidden behind his mask glaring back. Before he could react, Dragon pulled and twisted his arm, making him fall down to his knees, gasping out in pain, his wand arm going limp.

Everything else happened so fast, Ron heard his brother and father shout out a curse, hearing everyone in the room gasp or shout in surprise, the hiss of the lightsabers activating, the sound of the lightsabers deflecting the spells then _bang_ of a magical discharge. Once everything settled down the witnesses looked at the group in surprise.

Dragon held Ron in a submissive grapple, his arm twisted so the wand pointed up at the ceiling, Arthur and Bill Weasley were now lying on their backs, their wands a few feet away from them, a dazed look upon their faces. Basilisk and Leviathan were standing over them, their sabers pointed down at them in a condemning way. But what shocked everyone was what happened between Phoenix and Dumbledore. The two were at a stand off, Dumbledore pointing what was now half a wand at Phoenix while he had his saber pointing at the headmaster's throat, the other half of the wand was rolling around on the floor smoking slightly.

"Release my student!"

"Which one? Potter or the boy who so foolishly tried to attack us?"

"Both!"

"Potter is not our captive, he's free to leave us when he wants to," Phoenix looked over his shoulder to Dragon, "release the boy."

Dragon relented, pushing Ron down to the ground as he released him, then tossing Ron's wand over to pile up with his father's and brothers.

"Now Dumbledore, if there is anything else you'd like to add, because I'd like to point out that you have no advantage against us, our weapons can deflect any spell you see fit to fire upon us, and even though you have the entire auror department out there to back you up, we have air superiority, with one order I can have my men fire down upon them. I will say this only once Dumbledore, because I've been repeating it today, our argument is not with you, but with Lord Voldemort, so I urgently request that you stay out of this one or else."

Before Dumbeldore could reply Phoenix deactivated his saber, throwing his hand out to him, everyone watched as Dumbledore was blown back into the doors by an invisible force. The other Jedis followed suit as he lead the way up to the roof.

Up on the roof, under the sound of the blowing wind and the humming jet engines Harry, Alex, Draco, and Nita all climbed onto the vessel waiting for it to get more into the air before pulling back their hoods and taking off their masks, they watched as Dumbledore, Bill and Rufus all walked out onto the roof to watch them fly away.

"General?"

Harry blinked and looked towards the cockpit to see the co-pilot looking back at him, "Yes?"

"It's Severus Snape, he says it urgent," he held a headset out to Harry who took it.

"What's new?"

"I've hope you had a productive morning, I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour now," came the bitter reply.

"Yeah sorry, had some business to attend to, I'm sure you'll read all about it soon though, something up?"

"Yeah your family Harry, Voldemort's grown tired of your disappearance, he thinks you've ran off not wanting to face him, so he's sending a group of death eaters to go burn down your relatives neighborhood and to kill the Dursley's."

"_Dammit,"_ Harry thought, "Alright thanks, anything else?"

"Yeah the Malfoy's are going to be hit tonight."

"Thanks Severus, contact me if anything else comes up, Phoenix out," Harry sighed handing back the head set to the pilot, "Pilot, set a course for Little Whinging, over Privet Drive if you can manage."

"Yes sir!"

Harry leaned back his head noticing the looks from the others.

"What's wrong Harry?" Alex asked with worry in her eyes.

"Voldemort's sending a group to kill my relatives, we have to get them out before his death eaters arrive…" he then looked at Draco, "we also have to get your mother and brother out of your manor tonight as well, Voldemort's planning to kill them to."

Draco nodded solemnly, other then the hum of the jets no one else spoke. All Harry was aware of at that moment was the kind hand rubbing his arm in comfort as they flew towards Little Whinging.

* * *

Everything seemed normal on the uncannily sunny day on Privet Drive. Children were playing, wife's were gardening, the husbands were either inside enjoying time off, at work or outside detailing their cars. Older kids were hanging out at the street corners, and new mother's with the youngest children of all in Little Whinging were smiling and waving hi to their little ones who were playing on the swings, merry go round or the jungle gym in the small park off of Magnolia Crescent.

It was a perfect normal day in the eyes of the Dursley's, nothing could ruin it, especially as their freak of a nephew had decided to vanish. They sat in their living room, Mrs. Dursley busy with her needle work, Mr. Dursley watching the discover channel and chuckling at the crazy thing animals do for survival. Upstairs in the solitude was Dudley, lifting weights getting stronger for his up and coming year of boxing. Yes nothing seemed able to damper the happiness of the Dursley's.

"Coming up to Little Whinging General, ETA two minutes."

Harry nodded, pulling his hood up, seeing the others do the same.

He turned to his men, knowing they all wanted to go back to base for some rest but it'd have to wait, "this is a simple retrieval mission, Alex, Kale and I will go get my relatives, the rest of you are going to set up a defensive position at the North end of the street, Hawkins I want you to get to a high vantage point, in case they try to use one of the other streets to flank us understand?"

"Yes sir!" The group chorused.

"It'll be quick, and this time, don't hold back, we're fighting Death Eaters, so it's to the death."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright over Privet Drive, get ready to drop."

Harry watched as the men threw over their lines and slide down to the ground, he watched as his neighbors pointed and gaped at the large aircraft before rushing into their homes. Soon he hopped of the craft landing next to Alex and the three of them marched up to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Without even pausing, Harry raised his hand sending out a push with the force, blowing the front door off it's hinges, he heard the scream of his aunt, and the billowing rage of his uncle. The three waltzed into the entrance hall, seeing Dudley standing at the top of the stairs staring at them in fear and disbelief.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

Harry ignored his uncle's rant and spoke, calmly and clearly, "you're in danger, pack up some clothes we have to leave."

Vernon blinked, seeing the look on his face, it dawned on him that is was Harry (not that hard seeing as Harry didn't bother wearing his mask).

"YOU!" Mr. Dursley bellowed pointed a sausage like finger at his nephew in a accusing way, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FREAK?!"

"You're in danger, we have to leave now."

Alex looked at Harry in surprise not seeing how he can stay so calm at being shouted like that. The sound of spells and rifles being fired from down the street began to crawl into the house through the gaping doorway.

"We're not going anywhere with you, you damned abomination, not you or any of your freak friends."

Kale sighed, "Vernon is it?"

Mr. Dursley blinked at being spoken to like that, "what's it to you? Get the f-."

He was cut short as Kale bashed the butt of his rifle into his head knocking him out cold, making Petunia scream even more.

"Miss calm down we need to hurry," Alex tried to calm her but it wouldn't help.

Harry on the other hand marched up the stairs, speaking to Dudley, "five minutes to pack your things."

Dudley nodded before rushing back to his room the sound of a suitcase being opened and things being tossed in there could be heard. Harry instead walked into his aunt and uncle's room, with a flick of his wand two suitcases flew out and their clothes began to fly into them in a matter of seconds they were packed and Harry was dragging the luggage back down stairs where Kale and Alex were still trying to calm down his aunt, even Dudley was helping.

"Forget it stun her if we have to!"

Kale nodded and placed his hand on her neck, with in a second she slumped to the ground unconscious, he looked to see the looks from Alex and Harry and the appalled look from Dudley, "What? All I did was hit a pressure point."

Rolling his eyes Harry handed the luggage to Alex who marched outside with it, He swung Petunia over his shoulder following Dudley outside while Kale was left to carry Vernon. Outside the vessel was hovering near the ground so they could clamber back on, down the street Harry could see the flashes of spells and blaster fire, he could even see the two lightsabers slashing through it's targets.

"How're they holding?" Harry asked as he climbed back onto the vessel, strapping his aunt into a chair.

"Fairly good, I think I heard something about a couple of wounded, nothing serious though."

Harry nodded, "fly over them, have the cannons fire upon the Death Eaters so they fall back, then get low enough so we can get our men out of here, the aurors should be on their way."

"Yes sir, right way sir."

The craft flew up into the air hovering over the fire fight and the cannons began to fire upon them, bringing up chunks of the pavement and obliterating the death eaters.

"Overkill much?"

Harry just smiled at Alex and winked as the craft hovered close to the ground allowing the remaining troops to climb back on, before they flew up again speeding up heading back to the temple.

* * *

"They call themselves the Jedi Vanguard, and this group of terrorists is by far the worst compared to the Death Eaters. They've done significant damage to the Gringotts vaults as well as injured 75 members of the Auror Division, holding an entire bank hostage and kidnapping a family of muggles just hours after leaving the bank, causing untold amounts of damage to a muggle resident area and having no regard statue of secrecy we have in place. Mark my words the MDLE and the Auror department has now made capturing the terrorist leader Phoenix their number one priority, we are now in the middle of a way between two terrorist cells and let us hope that they do not collaborate forces against our government or the ICW," The voice of Minister Cornelius Fudge shouted through the wireless, "Next question?"

Harry sighed, "Go ahead and turn if off."

Nita nodded tapping the radio with her wand hearing it go silent.

Alex was the first to speak, "how did we come off as terrorists?"

"Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore doesn't like things outside his influence, you've seen how he went ballistic when we told him that I was with us."

Draco laughed and Alex smiled.

"Shut it," Harry said through a smile before continuing, "without a doubt their keeping it quiet about how we refused to fight the aurors first until they began to fight us, how the 'damage' we did to the vaults was us blowing up the four vaults that mainly funded Voldemort. So their going to twist it around to make us look like a more terrible version of the Death Eaters. The last thing Dumbledore wants is us to gain support."

"So what do we do?"

"Easy Alex we keep doing what we are doing, until Kale can get a connection inside the ICW we cannot overrule Dumbledore, and even then we don't know how far Dumbledore will take this."

Alex nodded chewing on her thumb, it was a nervous habit of hers. Nita continued to work on a project she wouldn't tell people about as Draco paced the room. Harry went back to what he originally was doing, remodeling his lightsaber. He had already replaced the color crystal from the yellow to a bright silver that glowed a near white and placed two power crystals inside the hilt one was the Ankarres Sapphire a crystal based for lightside force users only, its powers were still unknown but Harry felt a magnetic pull of the force to it. The other crystal he didn't know it's name or anything about it but it felt warm to the touch, as if it was alive and something told him it'd be great for a lightsaber.

He assembled his saber back together activating it and twirling it around admiring it before deactivating it again, "so about your mother and brother Draco."

Draco shook his head, "I'll be going on this one alone, she see's you Harry she'll flip or any of the vanguard she'll flip, Kale's prepping a craft for me now."

Harry nodded, now noticing that Draco was dressed in a pair of dress slacks and button up black shirt.

"You'll have your wand and saber on you at least?"

Draco nodded, "yeah, why you worried?"

"Not so much, but Nita is."

"What?! N-no I'm not!" Nita shouted hiding her blush behind her curtain of hair, "Just..come back safe alright?"

Draco smiled and hugged her, "of course I will."

* * *

Thunder clapped and rumbled over the homely estate of Malfoy Manor. The House Elf retreated back to his room under the boiler, and the only two occupents in the house were silent. One was the eight year old Damien Malfoy sleeping soundly in his room. The other was Nacrissa Malfoy, wife and mother to the two Malfoy heirs sat in the lonely candle light scribbling furiously with her quill onto a piece of parchment.

She was so intent on her writing she didn't hear the jet engines of a class 1 Jedi Fighter that looked remarkably like a SU-37 landing in the vast back yard, heading no mind to the garden it trampled.

She didn't hear the charm unlock the back door that led into the kitchen or the footsteps that walked up the grand staircase. All she heard was the quiet murmur of "mother?"

She jumped, startled at the sudden noise, looking up to see her son standing in the doorway of the drawing room.

"Draco?" She whispered standing up slowly, walking towards him, her hands meeting her son's face, "oh lord it is you."

She sobbed with joy as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, "I was so worried that something happened, my dear dear boy."

"I'm alright mother, you needn't worry about me, how's everything here? How's Damien?"

She smiled through the tears, "Same as always, and everything is alright, our main family vault has been destroyed today by those…Jedi I think the ministry is calling them, but I knew either You-Know-Who would have dried it up or the ministry would have found way to seize it, we'll make do on the trust vault though, as long as the dark lord doesn't found about it," She walked back to the desk crushing up the parchment she was writing, "fortune has smiled upon us Draco the Dark Lord has been searching for you, I had feared…but now you can speak with him and keep our family safe."

"Yeah, about that mother…" Draco muttered uncertainly, "I'm not wanting to serve him, I have an alternative."

"Alternative? We have no alternative, Draco we cannot hide, you have school to finish we must play the part and hope that the Dark Lord's punishment isn't a death sentence."

On the other side of the manor Damien was just waking up, shuffling his feet to go to the restroom, mumbling nonsense under his breath. Nothing seemed out of place in the lavishly decorated hall, but then again he was still half asleep. He walked down the hall spending a few moments in the bathroom before shuffling back to his room, coming to a stop as he looked down the hall, in the flash of thunder he saw someone, dressed in green robes, looking very familiar to a photo he saw in the _Evening Prophet_.

"W-who are you?" he asked timidly.

"I won't hurt you," the person answered, a kind female voice, "I'm looking for your Draco, I'm with the Jedi Vanguard."

That was all that was needed to said, with a scream of bloody murder Damien turned around and bolted down the hall way, wanting to find his mother.

Draco looked up, hearing his little brothers scream of terror, with a flick of the wrist his saber was summoned to his hand activating with a hiss, he rushed out into the hall seeing his brother run down it, skidding to a stop as he caught sight of Draco standing there with his lightsaber.

Draco cursed and deactivated it, "Damien it's me!"

Damien stopped, blinking and letting the light get used to his eyes, "Draco?"

Draco nodded kneeling down to his little brother's height, "What's wrong?"

"T-t-there's a jedi down the hall, they came to kill us Draco! Protect us!" Damien hid behind Draco as they saw the same person rushing down the hall towards them.

"Nita? What are you doing here?! I thought I said I wanted to do this alone!"

Nita stopped, her hood was lowered to show her black hair and olive skin that seemed to glow in the thunderlight, "I know but we received some intel and Harry had the fighter's scrambled and we rushed here in one of the experimental transports."

"Wait…" Draco shook his head trying to process what he just heard, "Harry's here? And Alex? And the fighters? As you mean our air force has been scrambled? Where to and what was the intel?"

"What's going on here? Draco do you know…this person?"

Draco and Nita looked to the drawing room to see Mrs. Malfoy now had joined the group. Nita turned pink and muttered what sound like a _'oh!'_ Before grasping his mother's hand, "You must be Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's mother its nice to meet you, he speaks very highly of you miss."

"Oh it's nice to meet you…I think, what's going on Draco? How'd she get in here?"

"Um…I'm not sure," Draco muttered, before turning back to Nita, "You said the fighters had been scrambled, why?"

"Because Voldemort is on his way with a large group of Death Eaters."

All four of them turned to now see Harry accompanied with Alex walking towards them, he continued to speak, "Mrs. Malfoy the Dark Lord is coming to kill you and your son tonight for Draco's disappearence, he feels that you made Draco leave for his safety, his vision is clouded in the belief that you and Draco are planning to overthrow him somehow. After he kills both of you he intends to use your manor as his headquarters, so I suggest you gather what exact family heirlooms that you cannot do without before leaving tonight."

"And who are you to tell us what to do?"

"Mom…" Mrs. Malfoy whipped around to glare at her son, "trust Harry mom…we're the Jedi…we want to protect you…"

The entire manor seemed to go silent, even the storm outside had seemed to have stopped. Narcissa looked from her son, to the two girls she never even met to Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to be the mortal enemy of Slytherin to her youngest son Damien, who looked at her with the same eyes she seen when he pleaded from something. She knew Damien adored his older brother, looked up to him and followed him no matter the choice, he was to young to know the sides of evil and light, to him the right side was the side his brother stood for. She and her husband didn't matter in those little boy's eyes. Sighing she came to her decision turning to Harry, "I have your word that me and my son, not the one that'll be off fighting with you, but Damien will be safe?"

Harry nodded, "you have my word on my honor as a Jedi."

"And what of my husband?"

"We'll gladly protect him as well when he gets out of prison."

Narcissa nodded, "Hokey!"

The little house elf appeared with a crack bowing before the Malfoy matron, "yes mistress?"

"I need you to pack a suitcase for me and Damien understood? I need this done in," she looked to Harry.

"ten minutes, he just apparated into the front garden."

"ten minutes, now hurry!"

Hokey bowed low and disappeared with another crack. Now it was Harry's turn to speak, "Alex, Nita ready the Ragnarock, Draco help your family where you can but remember, the 8492nd Squadron is on their way, I'll hold off Voldemort until then."

Draco nodded, "I take it your going to take my aircraft back?"

Harry nodded before pulling up his hood and placing his mask back over his face before making his way to the entrance hall leaving the others to scramble.

Harry never seen any place that could amount to the granduer and mystic of Hogwarts with its stone staircases and high walls. Malfoy Manor did try to come close those. It was a pity that he had to order the 8492nd to destroy it though, he couldn't let the manor be used as a base by Voldemort, the location was to good for the Death Eaters, closer to more populated areas and situated more in the center of the island so it could serve as a central apparition port then anything. Not something Harry wanted the enemy to have. He came to a stop at the top of the grand stair case that dominated the entrance hall facing the large oak doors that greeted him. He could feel the oppressing dark aura of Tom Riddle and his lackeys drawing closer, he didn't even wince as the doors themselves flew open to reveal the snakelike man, flanked by Bellatrix Lestrange, his high liutenant and on the other side Severus Snape, his ace in the hole.

But Harry could tell that Riddle wasn't expecting Harry to be waiting to greet him. With a hiss he smiled before walking into the room, his giant snake Nagini draped over his shoulders, in his oily voice he spoke, "So by your appearance, you must be the Jedi Leader Phoenix."

Harry didn't answer, at this time his scar would be pounding with unbearable pain, but due to the training in the force, he was shielded from such mental attacks.

Riddle continued to speak, "May I ask, have you done me the favor of ridding this homely estate of its inhabitants for me? Lord Voldemort must thank you if you have."

Harry smiled, and began to walk down, taking each step with purpose until he was on the level floor with his sworn enemy, "you mean have a I killed them? No, unlike you Riddle, I do not befit myself was the dishonor of eliminated a mother and her child while they sleep, while yes I have vacated them to a safe location so they would not have to suffer at the hands…of a man…if you are anymore, such as yourself."

Harry was expecting an angry retort for the tyanical man but instead he laugh, the cold high pitched laughter that he knew all to well. Nagini slithered from his shoulder onto the floor, circling slowly around Harry before returning to her master, speaking in low hisses, which Harry understood.

"_Masssterr..itss scent is familiar, but it can't be, he iss much sstrongerr."_

He waited for Riddle to reply but he didn't, his scarlet eyes seemed to be watching over him now, observing him, Harry could've sworn he felt the presence of another conciousness brush against his mind.

"Well you have shown yourself, in one good day, that you are more then meets the eye, Phoenix, and even though you have, technically already announced your side, I do have hope," Voldemort smiled, "see I believe in giving people a chance, so here is yours. After your show today and Gringotts, it couldn't be more obvious, that you are skilled, as well as your comrades, your use of enchantments to arm your men is a brilliance I never thought of, think of the wonders you could do alligned with me?"

Harry scoffed, "alligned? Or given in to a life of servitude? I've made my choice Tom Riddle, and that is to end your life, to end the suffering you have caused others by your pitiful greed, your evil will be washed from this Earth, and your followers will be a mere shell of their formerselves by the end of this war."

"Fool…yet another fool that believes the world is devided by the simple texts of evil and good, you must know that the world is of two sides, those who have power, and those that are to weak to seek it."

Harry smiled confidently as the manor began to shake with the low rumble of jet engines that soared from overhead. He smiled seeing the automatic looks of fear on the death eaters faces, while he stil stared back calmly into the red eyes of Voldemort's.

He began to step back, "that's me qeue to leave, I suggest if you or your men value you their lives, they should do the same, but until next time Tom."

Harry turned around, his robes flaring out and began to head back up the stairs.

"_Crucio!"_

Harry whipped back around feeling the force ripple through him. He threw out his hand, meeting the curse. He grunted as he was pushed back but felt no pain, as he absorbed the energy of the spell. He watched as Voldemort snarled and held the spell for longer, the Death Eaters cheering on their master, asking how can they help. It was like fighting Voldemort in the graveyard allover again.

Harry held firm, not wanting to give up knowing that as soon as he did the Death Eaters, will begin firing. He needed something to distract them with. As if on qeue the first strike from the 8492nd hit, shaking the manor. Voldemort let go of the curse allowing Harry to activate his saber, with a throw like a gladiator he threw the saber, aiming at the two pillars that supported the roof of the entrance hall. Twirling in a deadly fashion the saber cut through both support pillars before flying back to him like a boomerang. With a smile and a salute, Harry jumped back as the roof began to collaspe in synch with the second explosion. He heard the angry scream of his enemy as he began to rush through the halls to the back where his ship was waiting for him.

The roof began to crumble from the lose of it's walls and the engulfing flames from the proton rockets. It was getting dangerous for him. He heard the shouts of the death eaters as they scrambled to escape the carnage, Harry only saw one way out. He dashed for window facing the back garden shattering the window as he jumped through.

He landed on the ground just as the back of the manor exploded in flames. Harry rolled on the ground, letting the force flow through him bolster his speed, he began to dash to the solid black aircraft sitting the garden, jumped up the side and landing in the cockpit.

With a flip of the switch the canopy slid back and the computer system began to activate, the sensors beeping as it ran through a diagnostic check.

"_Shield's activated, main engines operational."_

Harry nodded strapping himself in, pulling back his hood for better vision and activating his communicator, "8492nd good job, pull out and RTB."

"Yes sir, Blaze out."

"Edge out."

"Archer out."

"Chopper out, see you back at base General."

Harry smiled and flipped another switch, feeling the vibrations as the wings began to fold out into flight position and the aircraft began to gain altitude.

"NOT SO FAST PHOENIX!!"

Harry blinked, surprised he could hear Voldemorts enraged voice from the safety of the cockpit, he looked through the visor, the computer enhance vision zooming in on the dark lord and several of his followers that choose to follow him to the back. Before Harry could say anything they began to fight spells at him, glancing off the shields that were deployed over the craft.

Smiling Harry grabbed the controls, slidding his finger over the trigger that controlled the automatic guns. He pulled the trigger sending a barrage of fire onto the the group of dark followers.

"Activating proton missiles," Harry said, pressing a button on numeric pad in front of him. With a faint hiss and a whistle two missles fire off from underneath his craft exploding as it contacted the ground making the Death Eaters scatter.

Taking advantage of the new confusion Harry pulled the craft up higher then before, piveting the fighter jet to face the direction the temple was. With the push of a lever the jets picked up speed and within a minute the burning inferno that was Malfoy Manor was nothing but a dot in the back ground.

Back at the burning manor stood the most feared man in the possible world, glaring at the retreating vessel, murder in his heart, anger boiling his blood.

Miles north Headmaster Albus Dumbledore paced around his circular office, thoughts racing through his mind, without knowing it, the same thought occurred to him that had just occurred to his old student Tom Riddle. The outcome of the war had turned, in one day, the world was being torn into two. Up and down the country, and across some parts of Europe, the wizened old that still remembered stories of the old Knights. Those that praised the way things were. Those to young to understand and those that prayed for change all were speaking of one thing. The New Jedi Order has come at last.

* * *

A/N—Well that was much longer then I intended but I hope you enjoy. I thought of a bunch of different ways to shorten and end this chapter but it wasn't enough I couldn't end it with Dumbledore meeting what he most feared, or Voldemort being his usual self, so I hope you enjoyed it. Like always Review please, I like hearing what you think, cause it helps me improve or gives me more ideas.

ANNND TRIVIA lol, since I have a habit of putting names or elements from animes, movies and games a lot I wanna see who can guess them and seeing as I'm a budding sport, I'll give a hint, their names from a video game.


	10. Breaking of Friendships

Disclaimer// I do not own the work of JK Rowling nor do I own the work of George Lucas or Lucas Arts, either do I own the characters of Diane Duane or Disney.

Chapter 9

The Breaking of Friendships

West of Imilchil, Morocco 2330 Hours.

_Diary of Private Marcus Davis, 1__st__ Elite Infantry Division-_

"_Imilchil, a small town in central Morocco located in the Atlas Mountains. Like most small villages and towns in the country it was over sighted, best place to have a smuggling ring or anything of the like for the Wizarding world. Far from England and the waterfront and smuggling businesses we've been taking out all week since Gringotts. The Jedi won't be assisting us on this one, wouldn't blame them they've had enough on their plates this week with training the 'newbie's' Commander Kale is leading this strike. Why Imilchil? Not sure, we're to be briefed before we strike."_

The men stood around the light blue flames that lit up their camp, they were minutes away before beginning a raid in their first foreign country. Kale was standing before them, having handpicked the two small groups for this assignment. Making sure he had everyone's attention he began, "Boys I'm sure you're wondering why the hell we're all the way out here in Morocco, well you get to finally know."

He looked around again before continuing, "During the last war in England, Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort was using muggle born slaves for experiments, we do not know the experiments he was doing but we do know no one ever s

urvived. Ever since General Potter and the others have found this out they've been searching for where he's being getting his slaves from, well yesterday we've received some Intel that a group that calls themselves 'The Children of Light' have been capturing and sending slaves out from Imilchil, this little town down the mountain."

He pointed down to the small cluster of lights, "The Intel came from a man named A'hd, whose been working with a resistance to free them, they've asked us to help. The plan is simple, the building we're after is on the west outskirts of the town, we're to go in from the back, A'hd and his men will be going in through the front, we're to take out these, 'Children of light' and free the slaves, we're also under orders to find out if this group has any other operating areas. Any questions? Good let's move out."

Kale picked up his rifle and put on his helmet as everyone filed into rank and began to march down to Imilchil, which looked peaceful this time at night, but the Vanguard knew that the muggles wouldn't be at peace for long.

* * *

London, England

_**JEDI ATTACK TOWN IN MORROCO!**_

_In the list of attacks that has ensued over the week since the assault on Gringotts Goblin Bank, the Jedi Vanguard led by the Neo Sorcerers the Jedi Knights. The Jedi Vanguard has now attacked again, this time not on our own soil, but in Central Morocco this time. Around 12am muggle and magical residents of the small town Imilchil awoke to sounds of gunfire and explosions on the outskirts of their town. In what was an hour long fight it was found that the Jedi Vanguard was assaulting a group known as the 'Children of Light' known slavers and murders of North Africa's muggleborn population._

_While the Auror department couldn't be reached for commentary on this new attack, news of the International Confederation of Warlocks will be convening this weekend to hold talks of the growing supposed threat of the Jedi Order._

_But what threat is there? Rufus Scimgeour, Head of the Auror Department has released information that seems to have been justifying the acts of the Jedi._

"_The targets that have been attacked by the Jedi, have so far been all Death Eater Smuggling Rackets, brought back into business since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back into power. They've been smuggling poisons, banned tradable goods, and even slaves, while the Auror Department has been looking into where the slaves were coming from it seems the Jedi have beaten us to the punch," Scrimgeour commented when interviewed on this matter._

_Minister Cornelius Fudge in all matters stands by his words that the Jedi order is still a Terrorist cell, and all their doing is taking out their competition before moving onto us. He also claims, though has released no files that a few months prior to these attacks from the Jedi that similar strikes were happening in Manhattan, New York._

Harry looked up, "seems he's not doing everything to stop the newspaper yet."

"Wonder why," Alex mumbled, stirring more sugar into her coffee. The four along with Damien and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting in a small café across the street from Kings Cross. They were really early for the train and didn't want to go in just yet, they were hoping to avoid the Weasley family, "I figured since his original broadcast, that'd he'd be leaning on the Prophet to follow what he's said and keep writing bad about us."

Harry nodded, looking at Nita and Draco who were sitting and the café counter laughing with Damien and his mother. The two were just caught making out in the training room last night, so were more forward with their relationship now, "It might be harder, Fudge is trying to keep his job, and I guess the Wizengamot hasn't pulled for his impeachment yet, so these stories might be of the Prophet's actual opinion this time, unlike last year."

Alex nodded sipping her drink and making a face causing Harry to laugh, "Would you like hot chocolate? Cause Nita said that's what you prefer over coffee."

Alex tinted pink, she was only drinking coffee because Harry was, she wanted to seem more sophisticated in his eyes, not childish, and "No this is good."

She added more sugar, causing Harry to laugh more. Unlike Nita and Draco, who just seemed to click with each other, Alex and Harry were having a harder time. Alex, because she was afraid of rejection from Harry, Harry because his last relationship wasn't really a relationship at all and he was very disconnected from his feelings.

"Excuse me, miss?" Alex looked up to see Harry had stopped the waitress, who was checking Harry out _again._

"Sorry for bothering you but would you be kind to get my friend here a hot chocolate please," Harry smiled his dazzling smile and the waitress smiled back.

"Of course anything for you dear," she winked and sauntered off behind the counter.

"_Eighteen year old anorexic slut,"_ She thought savagely. She couldn't blame her to be honest. They had all dressed in their school uniforms, except the robes to avoid stares, and Harry dressed in his black slacks, his white button up shirt stretched across his tight chest with his red and gold tie loosened around his neck, he looked incredibly sexy.

Alex on the other hand was subconscious about her legs, hated her school uniform skirt, until she caught Harry looking at her legs.

The waitress came back with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and was to take the coffee away but Harry stopped her, "I can finish that."

She nodded smiled again and walked away. Leaving Alex to blush as she sipped her new drink, She couldn't hide the look that obviously said '_yum'_ on her face that caused Harry to chuckle as he continued to flip through the paper.

Eventually Draco came over, interrupting their comfortable silence, "Mum says we should get boarding the train now come on."

Harry nodded folding up his paper and followed Draco out, leaving a small tip for the waitress Alex and Nita followed, swinging Damien with their hands as he laughed. They went into the train station seeing Kale and Jacobs waiting near platform nine and three quarters, dressing in modest muggle wearing. It didn't fool Alex and the others though; they knew they were armed with at least their pistols and wands.

Kale smiled as he saw them, despite having led the assault on Imilchil hours previous, he looked like he was well rested, "Hey kids."

He chuckled at the looks on their face, "we ran some satellite imagining, and Severus gave us a report. Apparently Aurors are going to be on the train, and it'll be passing through a check point set up by the ministry half way through your journey, in case anything gets passed the Auror's who have post here, so I'm asking if you still want an air escort?"

"No, for all we know they could have their eyes on the sky, but have 8492nd ready to scramble on notice, as well as the Raiders. Just in case," Harry answered, looking around to make sure no wizards were passing as he said this.

Kale nodded, "Alright I'll get right on it, oh and F.Y.I. Draco, McGonagall is waiting for you on the train."

Draco nodded, "Alright let's go then," he was the first to go through the barrier with Nita. Then it was Mrs. Malfoy and Damien, with Harry and Alex close behind. The platform was packed, just as Harry had hoped; Mad-eye Moody would even have trouble spotting Harry in this mess.

Two Aurors stood by with secrecy probes waving them over luggage over the students and parents. The luggage would be checked as it arrived at the school, not that Harry and the other were worried, their trunks had been modified and given another compartment. When they tapped their wands with the correct incantation they'd open it to find their Jedi Robes and other belongings from the temple. It was undetectable. Their sabers, which stayed on their person at all times was in these trunks as well just to pass this first inspection.

The Aurors paid no mind to them but ran the probes over them before pushing them along. The four then clambered on the train, placing their trunks in a compartment near the end of the train before getting back off to exchange hugs with Mrs. Malfoy and Damien.

The whistle blew its final call the four Jedi got back on waving good bye as the train began to move down its track slowly. They were heading back to Hogwarts.

Harry laid his head back and propped his legs on the seat across from him, Draco was pulling on his black robes, pinning his prefect badge as Nita had book out and was reading it, while Alex stretched, and lay down across the seats, her head resting on Harry's lap.

"Well I have to go to the prefects meeting, I'll be back in a bit," Draco announced, placing his saber in its sheath, hiding it from view.

"Have fun," Harry said not looking up from the copy of the _Quibbler _he was now reading.

Draco slid the compartment door closed, and began to make his way through the narrow hall to the front of the train. He ignored the looks from his fellow class mates. Some were his fellow Slytherins, giving him mixed and confused looks. Then there were the others from other houses, who gave him dirty looks and quickly went back to their seats. Draco paid them no attention. He made his way up to the Prefect Carriage just in time to see the other prefects leaving. He didn't see Hermione and Ron though. He walked in see that Hermione and Ron were still talking to Professor McGonagall.

She looked up seeing him arrive, "Ah Mr. Malfoy, nice to make an appearance."

She ushered the two Gryffindors outs before continuing to address him, "I was to send for you."

"Sorry Professor, I was under the impression that the prefect meeting began after the train left the Platform, not as the train was leaving."

She shook her head, "We tried to send an owl to you but it kept coming back, we were beginning to worry. Is it true that you ran off this summer?"

"Yes, my father's master wished me to do something and I refused, so I left, sadly my choice placed my family at risk, and we all had to go into hiding."

"Is it alright for me to ask where they are now?"

"In London, with Potter's relatives, that's all I can really say, if you don't mind Professor."

She nodded and walked over to a wrapped around cloth, "Well Professor Dumbledore and the other head of houses had a talk, and do you feel safe in your original house?"

"I'm not exactly worried, but there might be a lot of fighting to be honest," Draco smirked, "But there's nothing that could really be done about that is there Professor?"

She smiled a tight lipped smile, "Well there is a clause in Hogwarts policy that permits students, who might be in trouble within their own house, to be resorted."

With a flourish she unfolded the sorting hat, setting it upon one of the cushioned seats of the compartment, "So the choice is yours Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, unperturbed by this turn of events. Harry and Nita predicted this may happen, so he was prepared for it. With luck he was hoping to be placed in Gryffindor. Even though the four original families were of the four houses, these days being split up between the houses was not the best thing. Sighing he sat down and placed the hat upon his head, allowing it to cover his eyes.

"_Well well Mr. Malfoy, haven't we changed over the past five years?"_ The sorting hat spoke within his head, _"much more courage, the yearning to gain knowledge has grown, and such loyalty to your new friends. The training of the Jedi has done you well."_

"_Please keep that a secret from a headmaster,"_ Draco asked politely.

"_Don't worry young Malfoy, all your secrets, as well Mr. Potters and Miss Russo and Callahan, will be kept in confidence, but this isn't a conversation is this? No this is a sorting young Malfoy, and I believe, for the time being, that it'd be best for you to be _Gryffindor."

He spoke the last word out calmly and quietly. Without anything else said McGonagall took off the hat. And folded it back up, "Well you may go back to enjoying you trip to the castle, upon arriving you are required to sit with the Gryffindor House, and I'll notify Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley of your resorting, and before the sorting ceremony, you must go see Dumbledore, if you see Mr. Potter you need to tell him the same thing, the password is 'lemon drops', now off you go."

Draco nodded and began to make his way back to the end of the train again. It was there that he met another surprise. He slid the compartment door open, seeing Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who looked like there where in a middle of a heated discussion, Nita was looking ready to shout, and Alex who was snoozing peacefully with her head in Harry's lap.

Draco smiled at the sight before Ron turned on him, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I could be asking you the same Weasley."

"What the hell do you mean Malfoy, you're not welcome here!" Ron stepped right into Malfoy's face, spitting on him, Hermione grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and pulled him back, "Out of line Ronald!"

Draco looked down at Harry giving him a questioning look. He answered, "What'd McGonagall want?"

Draco smiled despite himself, "Dumbledore wants to see you and me when we arrive at the school, that and I've been resorted for protection, looks like we'll be seeing a lot more each other Potter, whoops I forgot, McGonagall is supposed to tell the prefects first."

He looked at Ron when he said this.

"Wait, you've been resorted? I thought Hogwarts didn't do that," Hermione asked her eyebrows vanishing beneath her bushy hair.

Draco grinned maliciously flopping down in his seat next to Nita, "well Granger it does, so Weasley do you mind? I don't want to have to look at your disgusting robes all day so let's keep this brief…unless Potter."

Harry shook his head, "Ron's already said what he has to say, but good luck turning the rest of the house against me Weasley."

Ron gapped at him, before storming out of the compartment, Hermione stood there looking uneasy, "Harry…I…"

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not holding anything against you, I know what's going on, when you get tired of it you know where to find me," Harry went back to reading his magazine, not looking up as Hermione, who looked near tears whispered something and walked out, closing the door gently behind her.

"The bloody hell happened?"

"Ron came in, asked who the hell we were, then began asking why Harry had decided to hide away with a terrorist group, abandoning his family, yada yada," Nita answered stretching her arms up, "I thought you were being pretty calm about it Harry."

Harry smiled, but didn't answer as he was too busy finishing the article.

"Well the headmaster's going to be pissed off at him for this either way."

The three jumped, thinking Alex was happily asleep. Her eyes were opened a little and she was looking at Harry, a smile threatening to break across his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

Alex sighed, sitting up, keeping her skirt from riding up, "no one here read his thoughts?"

Draco and Harry shook their heads but Nita made a look, "Akamu has told us we're not supposed to invade other minds, but linger, feeling their emotions to see their intentions."

"Well I was wondering why he had such anger towards Harry; I mean he's supposed to be one of your best friends isn't he?" Alex looked to Harry who nodded before continuing, "He's jealous, cause the Prophet has been naming him the Chosen one, that Hermione is leaning towards his side, but she's confused cause she likes Ron, wonder why though…and Dumbledore gave Ron orders this summer to keep a close eye on you, and try to get what he can about the Jedi, he was given that order since Gringotts."

"Never thought I'd see the day Alex would gather more information than the three of us," Draco commented with a grin. Alex laughed with Harry and Nita but threw a pumpkin pastry at Draco who caught it and began to unwrap it.

"Well it's settled, we'll have to keep on eye on Dumbledore and Ron, maybe even his sister…"

"No we won't," Harry stood up and looked out at the landscape flying by through the window, "the Weasley family doesn't know about Ron's orders, and they all support me, Severus told me this last night, the Order is beginning to question Dumbledore's actions against us, it seems this week we've begun to loosen the seams of the Order and the Ministry…"

"The Ministry too?" Alex looked to Draco, who gestured for Harry to continue.

"Last night while you were in bed, I was getting the report from Kale on what happened in Imilchil…that's when the other reports came in, Dumbledore is having half of the Order beginning to look into possible members of the Vanguard, is also asked Severus to try and smoke out our spy within Riddle's circle. That's begun the split in the order, according to one of Kale's informants in the Ministry, the Auror department as well as the Magical Department of Law Enforcement has begun to question why their being told to attack Vanguard members on sight, and to bring us in alive if at all possible. Not to mention was going on with the ICW."

"What's going on with the Confederation?"

"Countries are questioning Dumbledore and his arguments, about us."

The three were silent, contemplating this new information. It seemed like months ago since they ran through the cavernous tunnels of Gringotts bank, but it hadn't been, they've taken in three new people to train as Jedi's Akamu was just finishing up their training, they all belong to the Vanguard, young men and one girl barely out of 18 that wanted to join the military to do some good, but they found the Vanguard much better to their liking. Harry and Draco were the ones to spot them for their adept use of the force. Alex and Nita always worried as they were so tuned in with the force yet, but had to keep remembering Draco and Harry had been working with it longer then they had. Whenever they trained, the two would overwhelm them, they seemed to be equal in power, but when they watched the two sparring themselves, Harry always won, if only just.

The train began to slow down, "We're at the first check point."

Alex looked over Harry's shoulder to see he was correct, they saw a battalion of Aurors in battle armor waiting on the side of the train, a voice came of the loud speaker of the train, "Students we ask that you politely step off the train so that Ministry Officials could run a check, you are to stay sight of the train and officials at all times of this search."

Harry and the others began to follow the rest of the students off the train; everyone was chatting wildly and smiling uncertainly at the serious looking aurors as they helped the students off the train.

Alex nudged Nita seeing a red headed girl with freckles and a dark haired round faced boy make a beeline towards them and Harry.

The red head was the first to reach him and gave him a tight hug; Alex felt a rush of jealousy wash over her.

"Be mindful of your emotions Alex," Draco whispered in her ear, "besides Potter has all eyes for you."

Alex blushed at that thought now, and walked up to greet the two friends of Harry's.

"Honestly I don't know what's Ron thinking, he has more of a chance getting in some chick's pants before he can get the house against you," the red head spoke, she looked and saw Alex, "oh hello, are you new?"

Alex smiled as kindly as she could manage, she didn't feel anything dark from her, but she knew of the feelings she had for Harry, "yeah, I'm Alex Russo, transfer from New York."

"Ginny Weasley, nothing like my brother Ron if you meet him," Ginny answered shaking her hand, "This is Neville Longbottom, he's in the same house as me and Harry."

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Alex joked acting surprised as she looked over to Harry, Nita and Draco laughed as he gave her a dark look.

While Alex introduced Nita to Ginny and the three traded stories about New York and England, Harry and Draco drifted off to the side, looking as the Auror's conducted their search, but their attention was given to a set of men dressed in black armor with a shield upon their shoulders, depicting a sword drawn diagonally between a 'T' and a 'C'.

"Who…?"

"Talon Company, Mercenaries," Harry spoke before Draco could finish his question. Harry looked at the rifles they were carrying, majority of them were carrying M4 carbines or M16 Assault Rifles.

"Kale mentioned them, brutal and efficient, maybe more so, I'm surprised the Ministry hired them, they must think that they are the best to contend with the Vanguard."

Draco nodded in agreement, "Should we let Kale know?"

"Knowing him he probably already does." Harry didn't speak any more, as he began to climb back onto the train.

* * *

Dumbledore peered over the sprawling parchment that covered his desk within his study at Hogwarts. He paid no mind to the portraits of its previous headmaster's and headmistresses that cleared their throats and shifted in their chairs within the paintings as they watched him. That and the uneasy footing of the man who stood opposite of him, waiting to be addressed. Nope Dumbledore's full attention was devoted to the report that lay before him, a detailed report from Sector 7. While searching the entire west coast, they deduced that Alex Russo and Nita Callahan and their saviors were no longer in the country and were broadening their search to South America, and Canada. Dumbledore scoffed as he read this, he already figured that Russo Callahan, Malfoy and Potter were the four Jedi, but he couldn't say anything about it as of yet, especially if Harry was the leader. If the world found out Harry Potter was the leader of the Jedi, support for them would be explosive, and everything he and his family had worked towards for so long would be undone in a matter of seconds if the whole wizarding world found out that Harry was leading the Jedi. Support for the Jedi in the Confederation was already appearing. He was trying to make movements to label that Jedi as a terrorist group, or to make some sort of international law so it'd make them all criminals worthy to be hunted on sight but it was hard to push the deliberations any faster.

The second part of the report from Sector 7 was informing that the rest of the Russo family had vanished off the grid, and they were conducting a separate search for them, as this sudden disappearance occurred right behind Alex's disappearance. The Callahan family was kept under surveillance but Dumbledore knew that Nita was muggleborn, so her parent's posed no threat.

Sighing to himself, folded the parchment up and lit on fire with his wand before bringing his attention to the man who stood before him. The man stood at attention before him, dressed in a black collared shirt and khaki pants with black high polished boots covering his feet. On the chest of the shirt bore the Talon Company Crest.

"You must be Lieutenant Webb I presume?"

Lieutenant David Webb of the Talon Company Mercenaries was previously a member of the US Auror Corps. Webb fell out at the age of 25 and joined Talon Company, a corporate the shipped magical surplus throughout the world, there he was recruited into the private army of Talon Company. The Mercenaries were usually hired by arms dealers and the like as the International Confederation banned actual Governments from hiring mercenaries unless they were in open warfare. Webb as well as four other High ranking officials were sent with the battalion of Mercenaries he had hired to help protect Hogwarts this year and stave off the Jedi when need be. Minister Fudge believed that the Mercenaries reported to him but in reality they all reported to Dumbledore.

"Yes sir I am, I'm here to give a status report on our defensive measurements."

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for him to sit down, "spare me the details and give me a rough summary if you could please, the students shall be arriving soon."

Webb nodded and cleared his throat, "we have set up patrols through the village and along the castle walls as well as mounted defense at the castle gates. We still have worries about the openness of the Forbidden Forest though; the enemy could come through there."

Dumbledore smiled, "The last army that marched through that forest was the Northern Army of King Edward I and not all of them left, and not even the Jedi would manage to traverse through the forest. Is that all?"

"No sir, you requested our researchers to look into how the Vanguard weapons were enchanted, I have information on that."

Dumbledore was now looking interested, "Go on."

Webb set down a pale looking crystal before the headmaster, "This is a manmade crystal that consists of infused magic, integrated with some muggle technology and you got an energy cell."

Webb showed the empty cartridge that was one of many left at Gringotts as well as the many other attacked places by the vanguard, "this type of creation I've seen before and only one man would jump at the bit to create this stuff."

"Who would that be?"

"Kale Richardson, he was dropped from the USAC for proposing this kind of technology, even though we were allowed to carry muggle firearms we weren't allowed to enchant them."

"So Kale Richardson may be in the Vanguard?"

"Quite possible sir."

"And what of the Jedi weapons, these light sabers?"

"We cannot be sure of how those work unless we can see the sabers for ourselves, we have a theory that it might be the same crystals used for the guns, but we cannot be sure because the sabers seem to be self sustaining."

Dumbledore nodded again, "Alright, send word out that the train shall be arriving soon, I want all luggage checked before the elves take them up to the dormitories."

"Yes sir," Webb saluted the headmaster before turning around on his heel and began to leave before being interrupted.

"And Lieutenant? I would like for you to be present as the Sorting Ceremony as well."

Webb made a face, attending the school's beginning of the year feast was something he didn't look forward to, "I'll be there sir."

Without another word Webb left the old man to his other business.

* * *

The weather seemed to reflect the ominous feeling of being in the looming shadow of the Castle as they rode up the narrow dirt road to the school gates.

Alex and Nita were talking excitedly, ecstatic about seeing one of the most prestigious schools in the world of magic while Harry and Draco were taking note of the new security placed around the castle. They were just looking out the window to see another squad of armed mercenaries trudging up the road in line.

"That's four Harry…" Draco muttered.

Harry nodded, "four patrols up the main road, two entrenched MGs at the beginning of the road…"

"And by looks of it, and there's mounted guns at the castle gate," Draco pointed out.

Harry looked up from the notes he was taking to see the pile of sand bags and tank obstacles standing in front of the gates flanked by statures of winged boars. Before he could comment on them the coach lurched to a sudden stop, and one of the mercenaries walked up opening the door.

"Alright kids _out_," he barked waving them out with his rifle. The four complied without question. He noted the two Browning M2 .50 cal. machine guns positioned behind the cover of the sand bags.

The soldier backed up from them his rifle was still trained on them, "arms out and legs apart."

Harry and Draco complied, knowing this was the new procedure of the school, before even stepping onto the grounds they were to be checked.

"What for?" Alex asked giving the man a dark look.

"To be searched missy, school has strict policy on bringing in dark artifacts, and we find that there is a high probability of students being imperiused and smuggling in contraband to attack a high priority target within these walls."

The soldier made to push them forward and pat them down but another solider interrupted.

"Derek you off your fucking rocker?"

Derek blinked at looked up to see someone else emerging from the shadows of the grounds, "they've been checked as the boarded the train, and their luggage is going through inspection now as well, besides the fucking priority target is right in front of you!"

Derek looked at Harry and gaped when his eyes fell upon the lightning bolt shaped scar, "oh erm…sorry about that mister Potter."

He backed off and shot a glare at the person that interrupted him, "What is it that you came down here for Smith?""

"To escort Potter, to the school Lt. Webb asked me to," Smith gestured for Harry and the others to follow him, "try to pat down any other students upon their entry, I'll report it to Webb."

Derek grumbled and backed off allowing the four to follow Smith up to the castle.

"I apologize for this Mr. Potter, Derek is kind of unhappy about being on patrol at the school gates," Smith spoke after a moment of tense silence.

"Surely you-know-who isn't the cause for this much protection is it?"

Smith looked over his shoulder and smiled at Nita, who asked the question, "you Callahan or Russo?"

Nita sputtered looked surprised at the mention of her surname.

"She's Callahan; I'm Russo sir," Alex answered smiling, "were you guys informed of us or something?"

Smith nodded, "Two exchange students from the States, fifth years yet to sorted, the Headmaster informed us of you two, seeing as we have to make sure if anything happens it doesn't happen to you. But to answer your question, this school already well protected against the Dark Lord and his followers, it's the Jedi and their vanguard that brought us here."

Draco scoffed at hearing this, "Surely the ministry is that scared of them? After all me and Harry spent time with them this summer and we're alright."

"The minister and your headmaster believed that even though they haven't made an attack upon the actual government it doesn't mean they won't especially after Imilchil."

"Imilchil?"

Smith smiled, "figured everyone would be aware of that event."

"We're aware of it we just want to know why they feel like that it'd be the next step to attacking them," Harry looked at Alex who shrugged as he asked this.

"Testament to their power Mr. Potter," Smith stopped at the bottom of the stone staircase that led to the tall entrance doors, "I'm sure it's not listed in the newspaper, but apart from the magnificent light show they showed, there was no trace of them. No signs of apparition or portkeys, they even went through muggle channels to see if the vanguard flown in and out, nothing. So we're here because it's showing that the Jedi and their Vanguard are a lot more stronger and good at being below the 'radar' so to speak."

Without saying another word Smith saluted them and began to march off back to his post.

"Wait!" Alex called after him, "what do you think? Are the Jedi a threat to us?"

Smith turned and smiled again, "My opinion differs from my brothers, but no, I've grown up with the Legends of the Jedi that so few have heard anymore, and if the time comes that I must face them as an enemy, I'd not turn my back on my brothers."

The four watched as Smith marched away before entering the castle. Harry and Draco sighed with content at finally returning to the grand school. Alex and Nita gaped in awe at the vastness of the entrance hall leading to the Great Hall.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

The two girls blinked seeing a very stern looking witch walk towards them, "The Headmaster is expecting you, if you can head to his office so he can speak to you before the welcoming feast begins."

Harry nodded and flashed a smile to Alex and Nita before leading Draco up the grand staircase to the headmaster's office, leaving the two girls with Professor McGonagall.

"You two must be the exchange students, Juanita Callahan and Alexandra Russo?" she asked looking down at the girls through her square spectacles. The two nodded sheepishly.

"Alright then if you can follow me, so you can be sorted with sadly, the first years."

Nita and Alex nodded, their thoughts being cast out to Harry and Draco one last time.

* * *

"Must be a record eh Potter? Being summoned to Headmaster's office before term can even begin."

Harry chuckled as he bounded up the spiraling staircase, "maybe he'll make me the new head boy so I'll kiss ass this year again."

Draco laughed at the joke coming up short as Harry threw out his arm to stop him.

"Harry what?"

"Quiet!" Harry urged cutting him off. Draco as about to ask why until he heard the voices creep upon him through the office doors, the two silently walked up to them now listening in on them.

"I've said this before during the summer, despite your dislike of him you must attempt to continue to be friends with him, especially now that he holds information that we need dearly," one of the voices said urgently. They recognized it to be Dumbledore's.

"But he's an idiot sir! Stuck up and worthless piece of bloody shit ever to walk this earth, and he's now friends with Malfoy!" Ron shouted back in defiance.

The room was silent, and then Dumbledore spoke in his cold chilling voice, "Well you will have to put aside your petty differences with Malfoy then, especially with the fact that he has been resorted into your house Ronald. We need Harry, without him we cannot defeat the dark lord, and if he is turning to an alliance with the Jedi then there will be an untold amount of damage, and we cannot let this happen, do you understand?"

"Okay enough of this," Harry muttered he knocked on the door before Ron can even answer.

He heard Ron's sharp intake of air as he had knocked. Dumbledore cleared his throat before answering, "Come in please."

Harry lead the way through the doors noticing the glare from Ron and the questioning look from Dumbledore. As he walked in he felt Dumbledore try to needle into his thoughts silently, crashing into his mental defenses. He smiled at the look of astonishment etched on the headmaster's face, ignoring the looks of contempt that Draco and Ron were throwing at each other.

"Mr. Weasley, we'll talk more on this matter later, enjoy the feast," Dumbledore spoke, his eyes never leaving Harry's, "Harry, Mr. Malfoy if you both could please take a seat, we have much to discuss in this short amount of time."

The two occupied the two chairs before his oak desk, Harry keeping his eyes locked with those twinkling blue eyes as Draco who never had the opportunity to be in the Headmaster's office glanced around the room, his eyes falling upon the repaired spinning silver objects that Harry had taken to destroying at the end of the previous years.

"Well first of all Mr. Malfoy I like to give my condolences to the current situation your family is in, and like to tell you how happy I am to know that you and your family is safe, if you wish I can organize with the Order for your father's safety as soon as he leaves Azkaban."

"With all due respect sir, but in my opinion the only place safe for my family is where the Dark Lord cannot reach them, and currently is with the Jedi Order," Draco smirked as he said this, noting the look that Dumbledore quickly masked.

"So the Jedi have been harboring you and Harry this summer?"

"Yes sir, and before you can ask about them, note that I've been sworn to secrecy of the Order and the Vanguard," Draco leaned back in his chair.

Dumbledore peered at the two from over his half moon spectacles before turning Harry, "Is this true?"

Harry nodded, "They asked us to, did not force us, in compliance for keeping us safe."

"I must say I deplore you to divulge what you can about this terrorist group, they are a danger, despite what they may have led you to believe, to us."

"Pardon sir, but given the fact that I personally spent an entire summer with them, and they've done more against Voldemort then your Order of the Phoenix has, I doubt them to be a terrorist cell," Harry replied coolly continuing in the same calm voice he used when analyzing someone's intentions, "besides, Draco and I swore an oath upon our magic. For us to spill the secrets of the Jedi Order and the Vanguard, we would be stripped of our magic. And that is something you don't want to happen to the person who is supposed to rid the world of Tom Riddle do you?"

Draco fought hard to keep a straight face as he watched Dumbledore try to digest this information. He looked livid, and for once outsmarted. It was a known fact that after Gringott's Dumbledore would try to get Harry and Draco to talk about the Order, and while they were the Jedi, and Harry felt ninety percent sure that Dumbledore had already traced their family lines back to the four original Jedi, but he couldn't do anything till he had proof that they were behind the attacks.

Dumbledore sighed, obviously seeing no way around this, "Well that is all I needed to ask. By the way Mr. Malfoy, congratulations on being resorted into Gryffindor, I'm sure Mr. Potter will help you to fit in there, now you may go to the feast."

The two boys nodded, and left the office quickly heading back to the great hall.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

Draco gave Harry a look, "About Weasley working for Dumbledore."

Harry shrugged, "I'm not that surprised, now that I think about it Ron seems to flaunt towards whoever could give him power right now. It used to be me, now Dumbledore has taken him under his wing."

"Ah yes the power and popularity of being the friend of the Chosen One, thought to be the Heir of Slytherin and what not," Draco chuckled, "What about Granger?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment thinking about the emotions he had felt from Hermione before answering slowly, "She's confused, Ron hasn't told her what Dumbledore has tasked him to do, let alone she's not aware of Dumbledore's suspicion of us, being who we are."

Harry sighed looking at Draco who gave a curt nod to continue, "She likes him, and is hoping this is just a phase due to the fact that I vanished over the summer."

Silence fell over the two as Draco soaked in what Harry said. All that could be heard down the hall was the sound of their shoes hitting the stone floor, and the growing noise of chatter from the great hall.

"Is she a threat?"

Harry smiled at that, "Not really, her heart is pure and mind is strong, much unlike Ron's. When she sees the truth behind these actions she'll either stay to side or join us. But only time will tell on that my friend."

Draco nodded saying no more on the matter as the two headed through the oak doors into the great hall. They looked around seeing that the sorting has already finished and the students were only waiting on Dumbledore to arrive to make his beginning speech before they ate. Harry nudged Draco in the ribs and gestured to the end of their table where Alex and Nita sat waving them down.

They just took their seats as Dumbledore entered the hall striding up to the podium quickly and raising his hands to silence the restless crowd of students.

"Welcome new students and welcome back to our old students!" He spoke joyously, "I have some announcements to make, but before that I believe it is due time to tuck in."

With those short words food began to materialized upon the platters before them and the hall once again became noisy with chatter.

Alex looked at Harry from over her roasted potatoes, "what did-?"

She went quiet as Harry shook his head vigorously signal her to be quiet. He noticed that Ron was casting him covert looks. In fact he wasn't the only one casting looks of curiosity towards him and Draco, or the fact that Draco and Nita were holding hands, and overall acting like a lovesick couple.

He felt and heard the thoughts of those surrounding them. Everyone was curious as to why Harry and Draco seemed to be getting along, or who was the girl he was feeding vegetables from his fork with a smile on his face.

"So who's who?" Alex asked Harry looking up at the staff table, "apart from Professor Snape, of course."

"The big guy at the end with the tangle of beard and hair at the end of the table, he's Hagrid, my first friend here, and the care of magical creatures professor. Next to him is Professor Sinistra the Astronomy Professor."

Harry went down the list of teachers, what subjects they teach and even a relative story about it. How Professor Snape, who despite being on their side, favored his house. How Professor McGonagall was the headmistress and possibly one of the sternest teachers that it was ill advised to cross.

"So who is the lady with the thick glasses and the shawls?" Alex pointed at the Divination Professor.

"Professor Trelawney, who always predicts Harry's horrible and painful deaths," Draco answered, "How many times is it?"

Harry smiled, "Lost count, what are your extra classes anyways?"

"Care of Magical creatures and Ancient Runes," Alex went back to looking at the table of teachers noticing a man in a black collared shirt and khakis sitting at the end looking uneasy, "Harry who is that?"

Harry looked back up at the table seeing him now talking to a rather plump looking wizard who sort of resembled a walrus, "I'm not sure, I'd imagine he'd be a new teacher but doesn't explain who the walrus looking guy is though."

Before they could talk more about who was teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and why the other person was there. Dumbledore stood up once again, and the chattering subsided.

"Once again welcome students, before you all head off to bed I'd like to make a few announcements. First I'd like to welcome back an old colleague of mine Professor Horace Slughorn, who as agreed to come back and teach Potions, as Professor Snape will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts," Professor Slughorn stood up to acknowledge the small applause as Snape merely waved as the Slytherin house cheered the loudest.

"Also I'd like to give a big welcome to Lieutenant Webb, who is the supervisor to our new security that I'm sure everyone has noticed. On that note I'd like to remind everyone of the dangers that we now face. The Dark Lord Voldemort is once again at large, along with this new a threatening group who called themselves Jedi, I'd like to stress the importance that if you see anything unusual and suspicious to please alert the staff immediately. On that final note I wish you all good night, as I'm sure your more than prepared to get some rest to start school the next morning so pip pip!"

With those final words the students began to stand from their tables and file out of the hall Prefects shouting for the attention of first years to follow them, friends still speaking about their summers to friends. With one last fleetingly look at Webb, Alex quickly fell into following Harry as he led the way to the common room.

* * *

Wormtail moved swiftly through the columns of metal shipping containers. Despite moving so quickly he knew the new death eater recruits were following close behind him, keeping pace, looking at every crack and opening for the enemy as they continued to the container they wanted.

Earlier that day the Dark Lord had given the task of retrieving the container of slaves that were already on their way to England as soon as possible. He decided to give the task to Wormtail, the traitor to the Potters, and the overall fearful weakling that the Death Eater's had to offer.

This was a relatively simple job, in fact Wormtail had done this several times since his Lord rose back to power, and he did it alone or with a few recruits that had just joined, not the large number that was following him now. He should feel honored to know he held the small command of such a large number, but knew that it was more due to the fact the Dark Lord was apprehensive that the Vanguard would be waiting here to ambush them, or worse.

Wormtail was now thinking how easy it'd be if they just port keyed the mudblood slaves to their new base of operations, but the Slavers liked operating in secret, and international port keys could be traced.

So that's why they were here, in London Harbor, going through containers to find the one that held the slaves for Voldemort's experiments.

"Sir?"

Wormtail turned around to the new recruit, Flint was his name, "What is it Flint?"

"This is the one, I think sir," Flint answered, holding his wand up to look at the container number. Wormtail sighed and walked up, reading the number to himself, "Guess you're right."

He readied his wand as the others pointed theirs down every walk path around them, "Open it Flint."

Flint pointed his wand at the padlock latched onto the container doors and tapped it once, hearing click as it unlocked. He tossed the padlock away and tossed to the ground, slowly opening the door revealing the darkness within, no slaves staring back fearfully at them, just enveloping darkness.

"What the-?" Wormtail stared at the empty container and then the door that bore the numbers that he was told was correct. Was there a mix up? Or did the Jedi empty the container before it was even shipped over here? After all the ship left a few hours before the attack in Imilchil, if they knew to attack the Slavers in Imilchil did they know to about the slaves that were already being exported from the country to England?

His answer came in the sound of three hisses from within the container, he stared as three lightsabers activated, their owners materialized before them. Without warning they charged out at them, crying, slashing their saber's through the air. Wormtail shouted out jumping out of the way as he saw a blue lightsaber sink itself into the chest of Flint. The other two jedi pushed out with the force blowing the others away before they could fire off any curses. Wormtail gaped in shock at seeing them, they were not as he initially thought the four that attacked Gringotts or led the other attacks over the week following. Those four notable kept their hoods up, and wore a mask to distort their voice and hide their identities. These three did no such thing their hoods were down no masks on. He watched as one of them, the only male out of the three open his mouth in a snarl as he cut down two death eaters with ease. He then turned to Wormtail, his dark eyes boring into his watery ones, he advanced towards him.

"AVADA KERDAVA!" Wormtail shouted firing the killing curse at him. The Jedi deflected the curse with his saber easily, slashing through the air cutting Wormtail's wand hand off.

Wormtail shouted out in pain clutching the smoking stump that was now his arm, not noticing the Jedi had pointed his saber at his throat. The fighting had subsided as quickly as it began.

"Have someone that's unarmed here," he spoke to the others, ignoring Wormtail's whimpers.

The two girl walked over deactivating their sabers and holstering them, one of the girls, blonde hair and violet eyes spoke, "Master Phoenix mentioned him, Peter Pettigrew…come on Jess let's get him to the ship, I have a feeling Richardson would like to question him.

Jess, the other girl with rosewood colored hair stooped down and heaved Wormtail up supporting him with her weight the other girl grabbed his other arm and put it over her shoulder. They began to walked away with Wormtail slumped between them, but the guy kept staring down in the darkness between the towering stacks of containers.

Jess looked back at him, "Dax what's-?"

Three metallic clicks echoed through the air, and Wormtail, even in his state saw three metal barbs pulsing with electricity fly towards Dax.

With a flourish Dax deflected the barbs with his saber before shouting, "Jess! Britt! Run now!"

The two girls nodded and began to move faster dashing away with Wormtail as they heard four more echoing bangs fill the night. Wormtail weakling looked back seeing Dax pinned to the ground, a tall black man towering over him, surrounded by others holding short looking staffs with cables connecting to the barbs, pumping electricity into Dax.

One of them stared at the retreating Jedi and their prisoner, "Sir?"

Joseph Stark looked up in their direction then back Dax, "No need to, this one will lead us to him, take him away."

* * *

A/N Well apologies for the long ass update, I've hit some personal issues. To those that had been reading my other fic I apologize for dropping it, recently I came across a small fanfic site with a story very similar, though differing in the characters and storyline but the idea and plot was nearly the same. The initial publish date was before mine, and seeing as I don't wanna risk the chance of getting in trouble if said penname from that site happens across my fic on this site, and decides to report me. But never fear I am currently working through an Idea of a Harry/Muggle pairing, (this time she will stay a muggle I promise) so if your interested keep an eye out for it.

Once again thank you for your reviews, I love getting them, to answer some of them, as I will not name names. There will be notable characters that become Jedi, I ain't saying who but they'll be revealed if not in the next chapter then the chapter after that, I promise the romance will be picked up, I kept shoveling that side so I apologize. I haven't decided whether to keep hermione in the dark or not, so if you wanna vote on that be my guest, it'll help me lol. And Like always keep up with the reviews, and if anyone else feels I should just drop the Prologue let me know until next time and it will be soon I promise. R+R


End file.
